La Passion des Anges
by Karine-F
Summary: AU SQ – Elle avait une longue expérience en tant qu'Ange Gardien et commençait à trouver le temps long. Depuis des siècles, elle n'avait qu'une aspiration : passer au stade supérieur et avoir sa promotion tant attendue… Seulement, ses convictions explosent lorsqu'on lui accorde une nouvelle âme sur laquelle veiller. Son prénom ? Regina.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction dont l'histoire est très… ambitieuse et assez spéciale. Elle est inspirée d'un de mes romans favori : l'Empire des Anges de Bernard Werber._ _Je n'aime pas les AU, mais celle-ci est spéciale. D'ailleurs, elle se déroule toujours dans l'univers de OUAT. Je tiens à cette idée depuis un moment déjà sans avoir jamais osé l'écrire… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Honnêtement : avec « Petits Secrets », je vais vous avouer que c'est mon petit bijou, le bébé fiction que je couve depuis énormément de temps. Alors je veux faire les choses bien et j'espère clairement que vous la suivrez et qu'elle vous plaira ! Les chapitres seront plus longs (au plaisir de certains d'entre vous !)… Mais les publications peut-être moins régulières, je ne posterais surement pas tous les jours. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour poster AU MINIMUM une fois par semaine. Bref ! Bonne lecture à tous._

Résumé : AU SQ – Elle avait une longue expérience en tant qu'Ange Gardien et commençait à trouver le temps long. Depuis des siècles, elle n'avait qu'une aspiration : passer au stade supérieur et avoir sa promotion tant attendue… Seulement, ses convictions explosèrent lorsqu'on lui accorda une nouvelle âme sur laquelle veiller. Son prénom ? Regina. Et cette dernière ne tarderait pas à la faire tourner en bourrique.

* * *

Prologue

 _ **« Bonjour ! Vous voulez connaître votre avenir ? Demanda une voix mystérieuse. »**_

Cette histoire de fête foraine était un peu dingue… Pourtant, lorsqu'Henry avait avoué à Regina qu'il rêvait d'en organiser à Storybrooke, la mairesse n'avait pas eu le cran de refuser.

La rue principale était à présent remplie de tentes en tissus d'un blanc cassé. Emma était passée devant au moins une trentaine de stands. Henry était plus excité que jamais, se déchaînant sur des dizaines et des dizaines de jeux. Il s'était particulièrement attardé sur le tir à la carabine où il avait gagné fièrement 5 peluches ainsi qu'un jeu vidéo. Emma soupçonna l'organisateur d'avoir laissé gagner le jeune garçon en raison de son statut de « fils de madame le maire », mais qu'importe… Henry s'amusait et c'était le principal.

Le voir rire donnait le sourire à Emma.

Ses parents les avaient rejoints pour l'après-midi. Charming était en compétition avec le jeune homme sur un jeu de punchingball tandis que Snow et sa fille avait repris la route.

Lorsqu'Emma avait entendu cette vieille voix provenant de nulle part, elle tourna la tête en en recherchant la source.

Elle vit rapidement un stand, plus vieux que les autres. Y siégeait une dame d'une soixantaine d'année revêtant une robe de bohémienne. Emma pensa alors instantanément que ce vêtement, cette atmosphère étaient terriblement clichés.

 **« Non merci, je ne crois pas en ce genre de choses. Lança-t-elle à la dame aux cheveux gris.**

 **\- Allons Emma, ça peut être drôle. Lança Snow en s'avança et en prenant vite place sur le tabouret de bois en face de la voyante. »**

Emma observa sa mère s'installer fièrement et roula des yeux d'exaspération. Elle s'avança vers l'autre chaise en trainant des pieds.

La tente avait une fermeture en tissu. Lorsque la blonde prit place, la voyante se leva afin de fermer l'habitacle temporaire, leur accordant une ambiance plus intimiste. La sauveuse attarda son regard autour d'elle. L'intérieur était décoré de tentures colorées et de plusieurs bougies. L'encens fumant laissait planer un doux parfum épicé. La table en face d'elle était en vieux bois. Y trônait une aiguille ainsi qu'une boule noire intrigante. Elle aurait pu ressembler à du cristal si elle n'avait pas cette couleur intrigante et ne comportait pas toutes ces fêlures. Habituellement, Emma en aurait ri. Seulement, habitant à Storybrooke où la magie existait et était instable voire dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains, elle se méfiait de toute chose sortant de l'ordinaire.

La dame vint s'asseoir en face d'elles. Sa robe fluide laissa passer une brise parfumée. Elle posa ses mains sur la table, d'où on voyait quelques vieilles bagues surement sans valeur.

 _« Surement un charlatan voulant se faire passer pour une voyante histoire d'attirer les pigeons. Pensa Emma tandis qu'elle lança un sourire crispé en direction de sa mère qui semblait extrêmement intriguée. »_

Emma se retient de rouler de nouveau des yeux en voyant sa mère timide, presque impressionnée. Seulement, elle était peu à peu terriblement gênée par l'attitude de la voyante. Celle-ci la fixait avec un regard étrangement mystérieux et inquisiteur.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda Emma, sur la défensive.**

 **\- Vous dégagez une aura particulière. Répondit calmement la dame en croisant ses mains.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, je suis la sauveuse. Et tout le monde le sait dans cette ville. Répondit la blonde en fronçant les yeux. »**

La voyante se mit à rire doucement.

 **« Vous êtes perplexe. Je comprends ça. Dit-elle en souriant.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Personne ne peut connaître l'avenir dans cette ville à part Rumplestilskin. Et il est assez évasif à ce sujet. Lança la blonde.**

 **\- Et le passé ?**

 **\- Le passé ? Qui voudrait connaître ce qu'il sait déjà.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il y a des choses que vous ignorez.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Emma, moqueuse.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre de ça ? Demanda mystérieusement la vielle femme. »**

Snow fronça les sourcils tandis que sa fille se mit à dévisager la voyante.

 **« C'est bien la première fois qu'une voyante me parle de mon passé. Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement.**

 **\- Je vous parle d'un passé lointain. Un passé avant même votre naissance. Vous croyez à la vie après la mort ? Demanda brusquement la gitane.**

 **\- Tout ceci est absolument ridicule. Je m'en vais. Répondit Emma en reculant son tabouret et en voulant se lever.**

 **\- Emma… Souffla Snow, lasse et déçue, il faut le dire, de ne pas en savoir plus.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez probablement peur. Lâcha la vieille dame en prenant la main de Snow afin de l'examiner. »**

Emma, qui était à l'entrée de la tente se figea et se retourna lentement, agacée au plus haut point. La voyante l'ignorait, scrutant avec intérêt et minutie les lignes de la main de Mary Margareth, qui était pendue aux lèvres de la gitane.

Emma pinça les lèvres face à l'ignorance que faisait preuve la bohémienne. Elle s'avança et reprit place en face d'elle.

 **« Je n'ai pas. Peur. Dit-elle en articulant précisément.**

 **\- Dans ce cas… »**

La voyante lâcha la main de Snow, sans un mot. Elle avança sa boule de cristal qui avait tant intriguée Emma auparavant.

 **« Vous ne verrez donc aucune objection à jeter un petit coup d'œil sur votre passé ? Dit-elle sournoisement.**

 **\- Absolument pas. Répondit Emma, fièrement. »**

Avec un dernière sourire ravie, la voyante surprit Emma en empoignant sa main. Elle l'apposa sur la boule de cristal, et tout devint étrangement flou et noir…


	2. Chapitre 1 – Une nouvelle recrue

Chapitre 1 – Une nouvelle recrue.

 **« NUMERO QUATRE ! S'exclama une voix colérique. »**

Elle grimaça en se retournant. Elle allait encore passer un sale quart d'heure…

 **« Vous avez encore échoué. Une autre âme a dû rejoindre la terre des humains.**

 **\- Je sais. Grinça-t-elle des dents.**

 **\- Vous n'avez donc pas envie de passer au stade supérieur ?**

 **\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? J'attends ça depuis des millénaires. Acheva-t-elle avec colère.**

 **\- Alors peut-être devriez-vous plus vous impliquer.**

 **\- C'est une blague ? A chaque fois, je récolte des âmes de bas étage ! La plupart du temps, je mâche le boulot pour le prochain ange qui aura la chance de voir sa recrue rester ici grâce à mon travail fait en amont ! Se défendit-elle.**

 **\- Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous parlez ? De toute façon, c'est votre problème. Si vous voulez rester ici encore une centaine d'années… Et ôter moi cette enveloppe corporelle ridicule. Ordonna-t-il avant de partir. »**

La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage, lasse et agacée.

 **« Il est vrai que tu te démarque assez du lot… Entendit-elle chuchoter au coin de son oreille. »**

Numéro quatre se retourna et sourit face à son ami qui se tenait fièrement devant elle. Elle observa l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Il était vrai qu'elle était quelque peu… différente des autres. Mais elle tenait à son corps. C'était peut-être une excentricité en ce bas-monde - ou plutôt devait-elle dire en ce « haut-monde » - mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Cet univers paraissait presque idyllique… En particulier pour les nouveaux arrivants. Tout était très blanc et doux. Les âmes errantes n'étaient que des fatras sans forme ni distinction particulières. Elles ne dégageaient rien, n'étant en somme qu'un amas placentaire, une conscience sans enveloppe… seule demeurait une aura autour d'eux, particulièrement lumineuse et vacillant de plusieurs couleurs en fonction des individus.

Numéro quatre croisa les bras face à son ami qui, lui aussi, arborait une forme humanoïde. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à adopter cette « mode », qui déplaisait à pas mal d'entre eux. Cela ne faisait que leur rappeler leur vie précédente, faites de beaucoup trop de futilités.

 **« NOUS nous démarquons du lot, numéro 13. Corrigea-t-elle, espiègle.**

 **\- Certes… Mais après plus d'une centaine d'année passées dans ce trou, il faut bien trouver de quoi se distraire. »**

Numéro quatre ria face à l'évidence soulevée par son ami. Elle se mit à marcher. Ses pas étaient léger et fluide. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de gravité dans ce monde, pas plus que de Nord ou de Sud. Se servir de ses jambes pour se déplacer n'était qu'un accessoire pour numéro quatre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle passa devant un étrange objet. Cela ressemblait à une immense fontaine de marbre blanc d'où s'écoulaient une fumée blanche. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir un flux plus ou moins continu de boules tombant dans une eau étrange, lesquelles renfermaient une fumée colorée.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi cette apparence ? Demanda numéro 13, curieux.**

 **\- On ne juge pas le physique. Répondit numéro quatre avec amusement. »**

Numéro quatre était une femme, grande, élancée. Ses cheveux couleur or étaient parsemés de grandes boucles. Elle avait les yeux verts, un sourire éclatant. Elle portait toujours cette robe blanche, fluide à la fine ceinture rouge qui mettait en valeur sa taille.

En face d'elle, numéro 13 ria. Il était brun, à la barbe naissante et aux yeux bleus.

 _« Plutôt bel homme… Pour un ange. Pensa subitement numéro quatre. »_

 **« Tu vas avoir une nouvelle âme à t'occuper. Lança numéro 13 en observant la fontaine.**

 **\- M'oui… Laissa planer la blonde.**

 **\- Ça fera combien ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mentit-elle.**

 **\- Oh pas à moi. Ria numéro 13.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Demanda subitement numéro quatre en croisant les bras face à lui. »**

 _« 158. Pensa immédiatement numéro quatre. »_

158\. Cela ferait précisément sa 158éme recrue.

Elle était terriblement lasse et défaitiste après ces millénaires passés chez les Anges. Numéro quatre aspirait à présent à autre chose… Quelque chose de plus grand. Une augmentation, une « élévation » comme ils disaient ici. Lorsqu'on passait au stade supérieur, nous ne savions pas ce que vous ferions… Sauf si on choisissait de rester ici et de veiller sur les autres anges en leur rappelant leur devoir, comme s'évertuait à le faire son boss attitré, en vain. Dans tous les cas, veiller sur ses collègues ou plutôt, passer son temps à leur passer un savon n'intéressait que trop peu Numéro Quatre. Elle voulait un renouveau, de l'action, du changement.

Seulement, pour cela, il fallait que sa recrue cumule assez de karma pour passer au stade d'Ange, afin de prendre sa place… Et cela n'avait fait qu'échouer, coup après coup.

Afin d'accéder à un statut supérieur, une fois débarrassé de son enveloppe corporelle, son client passait devant « l'épreuve de la pesée. ». C'était toujours un événement que numéro quatre appréhendait particulièrement. Sa recrue devait passer devant trois juges impartiaux. Elle devait alors jouer l'avocat de son client, plaider en sa faveur afin d'accorder une élévation à son âme, la faisant ainsi passer au stade d'ange. Ainsi, numéro quatre défendait les meilleures… Comme les pires choses que sa recrue avait commis. Et des mauvaises choses, elle en avait bien souvent des listes plus longues que son bras.

Le métier d'Ange Gardien n'était pas vraiment des plus aisés.

Numéro quatre devait s'occuper d'une âme attitrée. Cette âme, seule la fontaine leur accordait, de façon très aléatoire, avec un mécanisme que personne n'avait jamais réussi à décrypter. Un dénommé Einstein avait un jour, essayé de s'y atteler… Mais il avait abandonné rageusement.

Depuis tout ce temps, Numéro Quatre n'avait pas forcément recueilli les âmes les plus simples de l'Univers. Souvent, ils se trouvaient être trop arrogants, aveugles, butés ou tout simplement stupides pour l'écouter. Le facteur environnant n'avait jamais été en sa faveur non plus.

La richesse matérielle, les corps sortant de l'ordinaire étaient des choses qui ne l'aidaient pas en général. Cela les rendaient trop arrogants.

Ces humains… Ils n'en faisaient sans arrêt qu'à leur tête alors qu'il serait si facile de simplement écouter leurs anges de temps en temps…

Seulement, il fallait avouer que les moyens mis à leur disposition étaient quelque peu… bancals et compliqués à exécuter.

Ils avaient trois modes d'action.

Tout d'abord, les Anges pouvaient communiquer grâce à l'instinct. Seulement, numéro quatre constatait avec lassitude que plus le temps avançait, moins les humains écoutaient leurs instincts, même si la plupart du temps, il leur permettait de se sortir des situations les plus délicates.

Il y avait aussi les rêves… Le problème étant que la vision que donnaient les rêves étaient trop ambiguë, pas assez claire. Ils faisaient parfois peur, et semblaient la plupart du temps tellement loufoque qu'ils en perdaient tout leur sens.

Le troisième… Le troisième n'était souvent jamais utilisé. C'était « Le miracle ». Numéro Quatre ne l'avait toujours pratiqué qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et l'avait sans cesse regretté. Les miracles étaient toujours mal interprétés et causaient plus de mal que de bien.

Les humains, eux, ne disposaient que d'un seul mode de communication afin de s'adresser directement à leur ange gardien : la prière.

Au tout départ, la jeune femme s'était longtemps fourvoyée. Elle s'était attelé à exaucer chaque vœu de ses recrues avec une grande ferveur… La plupart du temps, elle accédait à leurs requêtes. Mais les humains choisissent mal. Ne sachant pas ce qui est vraiment bien pour eux, ses recrues n'en revenaient toujours que trop arrogantes, vaniteuses, et égoïstes. Oh, au départ, ses clients faisaient des souhait louables et altruistes. Mais peu à peu, elles finissaient toujours par souhaiter des choses plus grandes, plus égoïstes, plus futiles. Elles se reposaient sur leurs acquis avec une fainéantise impressionnante. Ainsi, ces âmes finissaient sur leur lit de mort vieux, repus, riches et… terriblement inutiles pour le monde.

C'est pourquoi numéro quatre s'était étrangement pris d'affection pour les âmes torturées. Après tout : plus sa recrue souffrait, moins elle pensait à faire de mal autour d'elle et plus elle pouvait plaider en sa faveur le jour de la pesée.

Petit à petit, numéro quatre avait perdu de cette humanité. Ou plutôt… Elle avait perdu foi en l'humanité. Chaque âme qu'on lui avait confiée n'avait fait que la décevoir, chaque jour un peu plus.

 **« NUMERO QUATRE ! Cria de nouveau une grosse et dure voix.**

 **\- Merde, le boss ! S'exclama la blonde en se cachant derrière son ami.**

 **\- Rien ne sert de vous cacher. Votre nouvelle recrue vient d'arriver et dépêchez-vous, elle ne va pas vous attendre pour venir au monde ! Vous ne voudriez pas commencer avec un mort-né n'est-ce pas ?! »**

Recevoir un mort-né… La honte de tout ange gardien qui se respecte. Une minute de retard et s'en était fini. Tout le monde au paradis pouvait allégrement vous pointer du doigt en se moquant de vous durant des décennies après un fiasco pareil.

Ainsi, numéro quatre sortit vivement de sa cachette et courut jusqu'à rattraper son boss. Son aura était bleue-gris, et, s'il n'avait pas été qu'une forme étrange, numéro quatre aurait juré qu'il n'aurait pu avoir qu'un physique sévère et le visage sans arrêt rouge de colère.

Alors que la blonde ria intérieurement de sa pensée, son patron s'avança vers la fontaine.

Il prit sa main et la plongea dans l'amas de fumée. Lorsque numéro quatre releva son poing, elle tenait entre ses doigts une étrange boule transparente dont l'intérieur contenait une fumée d'un rouge écarlate.

 **« Bien, maintenant allons-y. »**

La cérémonie de la gouttière… Le second évènement le plus important dans le travail d'un ange gardien. C'était le moment où un ange faisait pour la première fois, la connaissance de sa recrue.

Les deux êtres s'évaporèrent pour reprendre forme devant une femme en train d'accoucher. Numéro quatre tenait fermement la boule dans ses mains, concentrée.

 **« Ne poussez plus, le bébé est là ! S'exclama une voix fluette. »**

Prendre forme dans le monde des humains n'étaient jamais du fort de la blonde. Ayant le tournis à cause du voyage, quatre s'efforça de se concentrer.

Lorsqu'elle vit la tête du bébé, la boule s'ouvrit et la fumée resta stagnante dans son poing.

Le geste était simple. Il suffisait de souffler délicatement la fumée en direction du visage du nouveau née en passant son doigt sous ses lèvres, créant ainsi la fameuse forme si caractéristique de la gouttière se trouvant en dessous de la bouche.

Et pourtant… Alors que le bébé était statique et que quatre s'apprêtait à expirer l'air en direction de sa nouvelle recrue, elle ressentit un chatouillement imperceptible. Soudain, au lieu d'effectuer une douce brise en direction de l'enfant, la blonde éternua, envoyant beaucoup trop fort et de façon anarchique la fumée sur le visage du bébé qui se mit à pleurer fortement.

 **« QUATRE, NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, TU ES INCORRIGIBLE ! Cria fortement le maître des anges derrière elle. »**

Les yeux de quatre s'exorbitèrent. Elle vit les yeux de la mère se froncer et elle se positionna à sa hauteur afin de « constater les dégâts ».

Le nouveau-né arborait une légère griffure qui se transformerait surement peu à peu en cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure.

La blonde se rongea un ongle et grimaça, l'air gêné.

 **« Hé merde. Lâcha-t-elle. »**


	3. Chapitre 2 – Une famille

Chapitre 2 – Une famille

 **« Et comment tu dis qu'elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- Regina. »**

Numéro 13 éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable pour la énième fois. Il s'étouffait presque tandis que les autres anges l'observaient d'un air désapprobateur.

 **« Arrête de te moquer. Grogna numéro quatre, les bras croisés et les dents serrées.**

 **\- Non mais avoue que… »**

Numéro 13 se retenait de toutes ses forces d'éclater de rire de nouveau. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux larmoyants d'une émotion étouffée.

Numéro Quatre quant à elle semblait des plus contrariée. En plus d'avoir fait une immense bêtise, elle avait récolté comme recrue une « future reine ». Pire encore, elle en portait même le nom…

Elle devait probablement être maudite, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

 **« … C'est un sacré-**

 **\- Un sacré quoi ? Coup du sort, malheur, malchance de plus ? C'est une REINE, même son prénom signifie REINE. Je DETESTE la royauté, je déteste le luxe, l'argent, ça rend les gens stupides, aveugles et égoïstes. Tu réalises que je vais surement encore devoir me coltiner au moins 80 longues et ennuyeuses années dans ce fichu monde, cette fichue place, ce… ARGH ! S'exclama numéro quatre en remuant des bras.**

 **\- Tu abuse, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici. Et puis, ne sois pas défaitiste. Tenta de rassurer le brun en souriant encore grandement. »**

Numéro quatre ne répondit pas, se contentant de souffler lourdement en passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

 **« Elle est peut-être destinée au statut de reine, mais rien ne te garantit qu'elle n'est pas l'âme qui va te permettre d'évoluer. Peut-être sera-t-elle aussi torturée et malheureuse que tu l'espère… D'ailleurs, il faut dire que tu l'as déjà bien amoché dès sa naissance.**

 **\- Oh la ferme ! Sermonna Numéro Quatre. »**

Après une cérémonie de la gouttière catastrophique, la blonde avait fait face aux railleries des autres anges, certains la pointant du doigt en commençant à émettre des doutes sur son passage à la pesée de l'âme…

Numéro quatre n'était clairement pas à la hauteur. Elle souffla de nouveau.

 **« Pardon. Lâcha numéro 13 moqueur. »**

La blonde remua la main afin de montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il était temps de passer à un autre sujet de conversation.

 **« Mais ce que je disais tout à l'heure tient toujours. Ne te fis pas à son train de vie. Et il paraît que sa mère est une véritable folle non ? Demanda numéro 13.**

 **\- En même temps quand tu vois son ange… »**

Quatre se retourna et vit un amas à l'aura grise éclatante. C'était numéro 6. Il était en lévitation, semblait avoir les « jambes croisés » (ou ce qui lui servaient de jambes…). Autour de lui lévitait deux boules de couleur. L'ange était concentré uniquement sur l'une d'elle, laissant de côté la seconde d'où on pouvait apercevoir une dame à la robe rouge foncée sermonner une petite fille brune.

 **« Il a fait des tas de mauvais choix qui ont conduit sa recrue à devenir une meurtrière aguerrie. En vérité, ses recrues ont tendance à être de vrais monstres… Je crois qu'il a lâché l'affaire avec elle… Laissa supposer numéro 13.**

 **\- Il l'a abandonné ? Demanda Quatre, incrédule.**

 **\- Il me semble, oui. »**

La blonde pinça les lèvres. Elle était dérangée par cette attitude.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle siégeait ici. Elle avait eu des centaines de recrues… Mais elle n'en avait jamais abandonné aucun.

 **« Je déteste les anges qui ne font pas leur boulot. Grogna-t-elle. »**

Soudain, la main de la blonde s'entoura d'une fumée rouge douce, presque apaisante.

 **« Je te laisse, je vois que tu as du pain sur la planche… »**

La blonde abandonna son ami.

Elle vint prendre place loin des autres, qui étaient pour la plupart agglutinés en plusieurs groupes. Quatre détestait cette façon de faire. Elle était une solitaire et lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire son travail, elle préférait y apporter toute la concentration nécessaire.

Elle croisa ses jambes et fit un large mouvement des mains, laissant apparaître une boule remplie de fumée rouge. Elle l'effleura et ferma les yeux. En un nuage de fumée blanche, Quatre se retrouva à côté d'une petite fille brune.

Regina avait déjà bien changé. Cela n'était pas étonnant, le temps s'écoulait beaucoup plus vite chez les anges.

La jeune fille semblait pétillante. Vêtue comme une élégante princesse, Quatre l'observait se tenir à genoux devant son lit.

La tapisserie était teintée d'or, son lit à baldaquin laissait entrevoir un luxe indescriptible.

 **« S'il vous plait… Qui que vous soyez je… Je ne voudrais qu'une chose et une seule… »**

Quatre tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter la requête de sa dernière recrue, curieuse.

 **« J'aimerai tellement avoir une sœur. Souhaita la jeune Regina de toute ses forces.**

 **\- Une… sœur ?! Répéta intérieurement la blonde, incrédule.**

 **\- L'argent, la royauté, rien ne m'intéresse. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est simplement être heureuse, en famille. Même si cela signifierait abandonner le trône et vivre dans la pauvreté. Finit la jeune brune en se levant et en prenant place dans son lit. »**

La blonde observa la jeune fille s'emmitoufler sous ses draps. La brune ferma les yeux, un air paisible sur le visage.

Du long de ses doigts, quatre effleura la cicatrice bien présente à présent le long de la lèvre supérieur de la petite fille. A ce toucher, celle-ci s'agita, fronça le nez et frotta doucement sa main contre la cicatrice que son ange lui avait causée.

Quatre sursauta. Cela devait probablement être un hasard, il était impossible que les humains puissent communiquer d'une autre manière que la prière avec leur ange gardien.

Ici-bas, il était impossible qu'elle ait pu sentir son toucher…

Elle eut un regard dans le vide durant de très longues minutes. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce cas de figure.

Les gens riches ne demandaient pas de famille, en particulier dans la forêt enchantée. Quatre était habituée à des prières demandant la guérison d'une grave maladie, la fin d'une guerre, un bal somptueux, trouver un beau et séduisant mari…

Dans un nuage de fumée blanche, la blonde réapparu dans le royaume des Anges, soucieuse. Elle s'assit en croisant les jambes. Son corps s'éleva et elle se mit à observer la jeune Regina avec intérêt.

Elle passa ses ongles sur ses lèvres et son menton en regardant la princesse. Celle-ci se levait en souriant et vaquait à ses occupations, insouciante.

Peut-être que 13 avait raison, peut-être ne fallait-il pas qu'elle se fie à son seul statut de future reine…

Quatre était tentée d'accéder à la requête de Regina, mais elle n'utilisait les miracles que très rarement…

A bien y réfléchir, demander une famille, mettre en danger sa place sur le trône dans l'unique but de partager était un geste des plus altruiste. C'était le genre de geste rare qui pourrait plaider en sa faveur le jour de la pesée…

Quatre se mit à réfléchir intensément. Elle ne pouvait accéder à ce vœu par instinct ou rêve.

Elle observa les anges autour d'elle, puis regarda de nouveau Regina jouant à la poupée. Soit elle allait voir numéro 6 et essayait de l'amadouer afin qu'il incite la mère de Regina, Cora, à concevoir un autre enfant.

Ou alors elle utilisait un miracle.

Le choix n'était pas aisé. Quatre n'aimait pas utiliser les miracles, trop imprévisibles… Mais il était hors de question qu'elle demande quoique ce soit à numéro 6.

Les deux anges avaient eu beaucoup de conflits à propos de leurs façons de gérer leurs propres recrues.

Numéro 6 était le genre d'ange à abandonner très rapidement, ce qui avait le don d'agacer quatre. A la moindre contrariété, il ne s'occupait plus de sa recrue durant au moins 10 ans de sa vie… Ce qui était énorme.

Un humain sans ange gardien tournait forcément en vrille. Quatre avait beau avoir perdu foi en l'humanité, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter d'aider ses recrues du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Et puis, l'indépendance était un concept lui tenant trop à cœur… Elle ne voulait pas continuer, voire évoluer, avec comme idée que l'intervention d'un autre ange y ai été indispensable.

C'est ainsi que quatre ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

Elle leva les mains en l'air, envoyant à travers la boule une fumée verte qui s'évapora, se transformant en une petite brise bougeant quelques mèches de cheveux de sa dernière jeune recrue.

 **« Je sens que je vais le regretter… Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. »**

La brune, qui jouait avec amusement fut interpellée par sa mère enfermant un coffret mystérieux dans un tiroir. Malicieuse, Regina s'y dirigea. Elle ouvrit le tiroir, observant avec un intérêt non feint le coffret serti de diamants rouges et bleus et d'arabesques sculptées à même le bois.

Sachant le coffret protégé par un sort de sang, la princesse regarda à droite, puis à gauche et ouvrit la boite.

Elle renfermait une baguette magique noire qui fascinait la jeune brune. Elle voulait tant pratiquer la magie comme sa mère.

Elle se mit à s'amuser en remuant la baguette, sans effet… Puis elle observa son ours en peluche d'un air malicieux.

Peut-être que si…

Elle observa la baguette, puis la peluche… La jeune Regina brandit vivement l'outil magique en direction de son jouet en souhaitant de toute ses forces que l'ours se matérialise en ami, pouvant compenser son manque affectif. Seulement, la baguette n'agit pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité…

Un vent magique s'en échappa, se répercutant sur la petite fille en l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres.

Numéro Quatre fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba lourdement de sa lévitation. Mais qu'importe, elle se leva et posa ses mains sur sa bouche afin de retenir un cri de surprise.

Puis, elle arbora un faciès colérique et contrarié.

« **Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser de miracle… Lâcha-t-elle, un pincement au cœur. »**

Cora accourra le plus vite possible vers sa fille qui était profondément endormie. Elle essaya de la guérir, en vain…

Apeurée et attristée, elle posa sa fille sur le lit, intimant son mari Henry de veiller sur elle. Puis, la femme s'évanouis dans un nuage de fumée.

 **« Plus jamais je n'utiliserais de miracle, plus jamais ! S'exclama Quatre. »**

La blonde sortit de sa vision et marcha rageusement afin de se calmer. En quoi tuer sa recrue représentait un quelconque miracle ?! Sur qui allait-elle pouvoir veiller si la petite fille restait endormie pour 10 ans, 20 ans, 100 ans ?

Quatre prit peur. Elle était tentée d'aller voir numéro 6, lui demander de l'aider, de s'occuper de nouveau de Cora… Mais il avait choisi de s'occuper de deux âmes en même temps et pour le moment, Cora ne semblait pas l'intéresser le moins du monde.

La blonde se mit à s'asseoir et à réfléchir. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, retenant ses larmes. Cette situation lui rappelait ses anciennes vies.

Lorsqu'on passait au statut d'Ange, toute la mémoire perdue des vies antérieures revenait en un coup un seul.

Quatre avait été chevalier, soldat, actrice dans un théâtre itinérant, voleuse professionnelle, mère au foyer, vendeuse…

Mais l'expérience qui continuait inlassablement de la blesser, même après des millénaires était la perte de son enfant. Elle en avait même perdu plusieurs, trois en tout durant toutes ses vies… Mais chacune de ses épreuves continuait à lui briser le cœur. D'ailleurs, elle avait demandé à ne plus jamais avoir d'enfant au bout de la troisième fois.

En effet, le jour de la pesée de l'âme, si les juges décidaient de vous renvoyer dans le monde humain, l'âme avait bien souvent un certain panel de choix quant à sa vie future.

Elle pouvait décider de son sexe, de l'endroit dans lequel elle allait naître, de certaines caractéristiques physiques, de ses futures aspirations… Nous pouvions également souhaiter certains détails et Quatre avait systématiquement demander à être une femme… Mais stérile.

La blonde renifla avant de se redresser et de ravaler sa rancœur.

Elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir venir en aide à Regina et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Ce n'était pas l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle l'avait touché et il lui semblait déjà que cette petite fille innocente ne méritait certainement pas de mourir maintenant.

Quatre avait observé avec nervosité et appréhension la petite Regina restée profondément endormie dans un sommeil profond dû à la magie durant plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu une jeune fille arriver et guérir sa recrue, quatre n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond et de crier victoire.

Les autres anges l'avaient regardé en coin, intrigués pour les uns, exaspérés pour les autres. Cette jeune rouquine portant le nom de Zelena était très probablement sa sœur, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Avec joie et affection, quatre observait Regina jouer avec sa nouvelle amie. Elle agita les mains, envoyant une fumée bleue en direction de la brune.

Ainsi, lorsque Zelena était parvenu à ouvrir le coffret scellé à l'aide du sort de sang, l'intuition de Regina lui cria alors que sa sœur se tenait devant elle.

Quatre était fière.

Elle était parvenue, non sans mal, à donner une sœur à Regina… Et sans l'aide de personne d'autre. C'était bel et bien un miracle.

Avec enthousiasme, la brune traversa le château en courant. Elle arriva dans la salle du trône, et se figea face à sa mère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire grandement.

Quatre préféra s'éclipser auprès de sa protégée afin d'écouter au mieux cette importante conversation entre elle et sa mère.

 **« Toi et Zelena êtes sœurs. Lâcha Cora. »**

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, excitées à l'idée d'avoir enfin une famille. Regina s'avança vers sa mère, intriguée.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Si Zelena est ma sœur, ne pourrions-nous pas être une famille ? Demanda Regina.**

 **\- Cela te rendrait heureuse ? Demanda Cora.**

 **\- Oh oui, plus que tout au monde !**

 **\- Oh Regina, je ne peux croire à quel point tu me déçois… »**

Regina fronça les sourcils en même temps que son ange qui veillait sur elle.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda la brune.**

 **\- N'as-tu donc rien écouter de ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre, ou est-ce que la magie t'a simplement obstruée l'esprit ? Tu ne peux dépendre que de toi et parfois, cela veut dire prendre des décisions difficiles.**

 **\- Mais, elle m'a sauvé la vie !**

 **\- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passera si quelqu'un apprend son existence ? Tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire pour toi… Un bon mariage, une chance d'être reine…Tout sera fini.**

 **\- Mais je me fiche de tout ça !**

 **\- Et bien moi, non. Un jour, j'espère que tu seras assez forte pour prendre ce genre de décisions, pour ton bien. Jusqu'à ce que tu le sois, je devrais les prendre pour toi.**

 **\- Mère, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous promets que je serais bonne !** **Supplia Regina.**

 **\- Gardes, emmenez-la. Ordonna Cora.** **»**

Les gardes se saisirent de la jeune rouquine, qui se mit à paniquer.

 **« Non, non ! S'écria Zelena avec douleur.**

 **\- NE T'INQUIETES PAS ZELENA ! PEU IMPORTE CE QU'ELLE FERA, NOUS SOMMES SŒURS. ET RIEN NE PEUX CHANGER CA ! JE TE RETROUVERAIS, JE TE LE PROMETS ! Cria la jeune brune. »**

Quatre n'en revenait pas. Assistant à la scène juste à côté de sa recrue, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Chose que Regina rejeta vivement, pensant à tort que ce toucher provenait de sa mère. Quatre fut surprise de ce geste… Mais ne s'y appesantit pas plus lorsqu'elle vit que Regina venait rapidement d'être endormie par un mouvement subtil du poignet provenant de Cora.

Quatre revint dans son royaume, plus déboussolée que jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se calma et rapidement, la tristesse fit place à la colère. Avec rage, elle se leva brusquement et se rendit d'un pas rapide vers numéro 6 qui s'occupait de sa seconde recrue au nom étrange. « Rumplestilskin » il lui semblait.

Peu importe.

 **« Hé toi ! S'exclama quatre. »**

L'ange ne bougea pas, concentrée sur sa recrue. Quatre serra les dents et les poings. Elle se saisit du bras de l'ange et le fit descendre de force.

 **« C'EST A TOI QUE JE CAUSE ! S'exclama Quatre.**

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Demanda d'une voix grave l'ange, choqué.**

 **\- Ça t'emmerderait de t'occuper un minimum de tes recrus ?! Demanda vivement quatre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que le sort de mes recrus peuvent bien te faire ?!**

 **\- Ta chère Cora vient de faire un truc abominable à sa fille et figure toi que je me charge d'elle !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

 **\- Je t'apprends des nouveautés sur tes propres recrus, c'est pathétique. »**

Quatre se frotta les yeux avec exaspération avant de rire jaune. Décidément, elle n'avait VRAIMENT pas de chance. En plus d'avoir une recrue avec le statut de reine, riche et étant promise à un destin aussi glorieux qu'ennuyant, l'ange en charge de la mère de sa recrue était l'entité la plus fainéante de ce fichu univers.

 **« Cora a séparé ses deux filles, qui s'étaient retrouvées et voulaient devenir sœurs.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle a abandonné la petite Zelena dès sa naissance. Lâcha nonchalamment numéro 6 en haussant les épaules.**

 **\- Et tu t'en fous ?! Demanda quatre, ahurie.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas déjà dit que tu aimais les âmes torturées ? Demanda six. »**

Quatre se contenu, serrant les poings jusqu'à en blanchir ses phalanges.

 **« Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Grogna-t-elle.**

 **\- Et alors ? »**

Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Six avait raison. Cora avait en quelques sortes rendu service à sa fille en la torturant, laissant libre court à quatre de plaider en faveur de sa recrue le jour de la pesée. Qui plus est, Regina était restée humble, bonne, avait fait des promesses sincères et avait eu un acte totalement altruiste : céder son trône afin de rester avec sa sœur.

Oui mais…

Le regard qu'avait eu sa recrue lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait simplement voulu une famille, elle semblait altruiste, généreuse et si… innocente. Quatre avait raté son premier contact avec elle, en attestait la cicatrice sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Alors il était hors de question de rater le reste.

Avec rage, la blonde partit sans un mot de plus, décidée à aider Regina du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Premier Amour

Chapitre 3 – Premier amour.

Quatre s'était efforcé de garder sa petite protégée sur le bon chemin. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Cora lui donnait énormément de fil à retordre.

Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de garder prisonnière Regina, la jeune femme n'avait fait que lui désobéir en toute subtilité, provoquant la fierté de son ange.

La blonde était admirative du tempérament de révolte de la princesse. Elle n'acceptait pas les conventions, la richesse ne l'intéressait pas et elle avait des valeurs humaines fortes.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait choisi le garçon d'écurie pour fiancé, quatre ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Se pouvait-il que numéro 13 ait raison ? Se pouvait-il que Regina soit cette fameuse âme qui lui permettrait d'évoluer ?

Il faut dire que Regina est… spéciale. Quatre n'avait jamais eu de protégée de sa trempe jusqu'à maintenant. Cora inspirait la peur. Elle possédait une magie puissante, un royaume entier. Elle avait un château et faisait vivre sa fille dans un luxe absolu et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéresser la jeune femme. Mieux : elle l'affrontait.

Et si Regina devenait la pire ennemie de sa mère ?

Cora avait le don d'apporter le malheur autour d'elle. Elle agissait en véritable tyran sans cœur. Quatre voyait tout le bon potentiel de Regina et elle voulait plus que tout que la femme suive le bon chemin.

Quatre pensait de moins en moins à son élévation. Petit à petit, elle s'était attaché à sa recrue… Regona était si fraiche, si nouvelle et intrigante.

Mais elle savait que c'était mal.

Ce n'était pas sain. Elle était son ange gardien, son guide et non, elle ne devait éprouver aucune affection envers la brune. Elle devait garder une certaine éthique, une déontologie presque de médecin envers son patient… Pourtant, Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune femme sur son cheval, galopant à tout vitesse.

Ses cheveux virevoltaient au vent. Elle se sentait libre. A ses côtés, Daniel l'observait avec admiration et tendresse. Alors que quatre vit un obstacle, elle envoya l'instinct à Regina de se décaler sur sa droite, ce qu'elle suivit.

La blonde était heureuse. Elle avait enfin une recrue à son écoute, et cela lui faisait un bien qu'elle n'accepterait presque jamais d'avouer.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ses recrues ne l'écoutaient que trop rarement. Ils écoutaient sans cesse les autres, se laissaient influencer et au final… Oui, au final, rien ne se déroulaient comme ils le voulaient et la blonde n'avait qu'une envie, c'était celle de leur hurler « je te l'avais dit ! ».

Puis, leurs prières pour résoudre les choses qu'ils avaient presque eux-mêmes provoqué à cause de leur bêtise avaient fini par totalement exaspéré Quatre.

Regina… Elle n'était pas comme ça. Regina avait la même vision qu'elle à propos de la royauté, du luxe, de la futilité de certaines choses de la vie. C'était un esprit libre…

La jeune femme descendit de son cheval et s'avança jusqu'au garçon d'écurie, le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, elle entendit un son ou plutôt… Une alerte. Celle d'une petite fille hurlant à l'aide.

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à envoyer une once d'instinct à sa protégée, celle-ci la devança. Elle enfourcha son cheval et galopa plus vite encore que le vent.

Le geste surprit quatre au point de la faire tressaillir. Il lui semblait presque être connectée à sa recrue, plus qu'avec n'importe qui.

Elles avaient pensé la même chose, au même moment, à la seconde près et Regina avait agi en conséquence.

Quatre avait déjà remarqué ce lien étrange qu'elle avait tissé avec sa recrue. Etait-ce dû à l'incident de sa naissance ? Etait-ce un test ?

Elle ne le savait pas mais dans tous les cas, Regina semblait pouvoir sentir sa présence, sentir son toucher, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé à Quatre depuis… depuis toujours en réalité.

Les humains n'étaient pas censés ressentir ce genre de choses. Le seul moyen de communiquer avec leur ange gardien devait être la prière… et seulement cela.

Quatre était quelque peu effrayée par cette perspective. Elle qui était un ange depuis un nombre incalculable d'années, elle en avait presque oublié la sensation que cela procurait de simplement « toucher » quelqu'un.

Ce nouveau « pouvoir » était aussi angoissant qu'attirant. Toucher quelqu'un était agréable, sentir une présence, un réconfort, un soutien… Cela avait ravivé des souvenirs enfouis très profondément en elle, en particulier un : celui de se sentir exister.

Aux yeux de ses recrus, Quatre n'avait jamais été qu'un instinct ou un rêve. Elle n'était que la spectatrice d'une vie sur laquelle elle n'avait pas une réelle influence, une sorte de Dieu, à la fois omnipotent mais impuissant.

Avec le temps, la frustration s'était atténuée et quatre s'était presque crée une sorte de bouclier, rabaissant l'état d'être humain, ne considérant plus ses recrus que comme des pions dans la réussite et l'ascension de son âme.

Avec Regina, tout était différent. La sensation de se sentir « vivante » à nouveau avait créé un lien que quatre n'avait pas pu nier et… bien qu'elle en connaisse le caractère à la fois malsain et interdit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y engouffrer chaque jour un peu plus.

Le cheval de Regina prenait encore plus de vitesse et rapidement, la brune arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille, galopant sur son cheval fou. Elle tendit les bras, l'attrapant au vol.

La jeune fille apeurée dans ses bras, Regina ralentit son cheval et finalement, y descendit et posa la jeune fille par terre.

Elle la rassura du mieux qu'elle le put en lui accordant un sourire rayonnant.

 **« M-merci. Balbutia la petite fille.**

 **\- Regina. Répondit la brune avec un sourire rassurant.**

 **\- Je m'appelle Snow. Snow White.** **Répondit la fillette avec un sourire éclatant. »**

Quatre souriait avec tendresse. Elle avait eu tort de juger Regina trop vite, son statut n'avait rien à voir avec sa personnalité. Oui, indéniablement, elle serait l'âme qui la ferait évoluer.

Un instant, Quatre fut attristée à l'idée de ne pas connaître la jeune femme en tant qu'ange. Elles auraient peut-être pu être amies ?

Sereine, la blonde descendit de sa position et se dégourdit les jambes. C'était davantage une habitude qu'un réel besoin, les anges ne ressentant ni la douleur, ni la faim ou la soif.

Même si l'humain possédait énormément de défauts, quatre devait avouer qu'il y avait plusieurs avantages à posséder ce statut.

Comme celui de manger du chocolat, courir, être fatigué au point d'en tomber de sommeil, étancher sa soif avec un immense verre d'eau glacée, rêver...

 **« A quoi tu penses ?** **Demanda subitement 13 en arrivant à ses côtés.**

 **\- Que ce n'était pas si mal d'être un humain… Répondit la blonde, le regard dans le vide. »**

13 se stoppa d'un coup d'un seul. Quatre se tourna vers lui, les yeux froncés d'incompréhension.

L'ange s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, toqua sa tête avec ses doigts.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ? »**

Quatre poussa l'ange du bras en arborant un faciès faussement agacé.

 **« Arrête ! Lâcha quatre sur un ton enfantin.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de penser à des choses pareilles ? Demanda 13 plus sérieusement.**

 **\- Bah… »**

Quatre laissa sa phrase en suspens, en continuant d'avancer en silence.

 **« Ici, on ne ressent plus de douleur, que peut-on espérer de mieux ? Demanda 13.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Parfois, être un ange est étrangement… fade. Lâcha quatre.**

 **\- Fade ?**

 **\- On ne ressent plus de douleur, mais on ne ressent plus grand-chose en réalité. On ne peut plus se toucher, ressentir du plaisir dans quoique ce soit. J'ai du mal à me rappeler le pied que c'était de s'envoyer en l'air. Répondit Quatre, pensive. »**

Numéro 13 éclata de rire, faisant presque bouder quatre. Elle se sentait ridicule mais… l'était-ce tant que ça ? Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte que Regina ressentait son toucher, elle s'était gardé de l'utiliser, par peur. Seulement, les deux fois où elle l'avait fait, la sensation avait ravivé en elle plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

 **« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis à vrai dire. Avoua le brun.**

 **\- Je te laisse, je dois aller m'occuper de Regina. S'exclama la blonde.**

 **\- Tu t'occupes beaucoup de cette recrue, tu te reposes à peine… Dit 13, énigmatique.**

 **\- Oui et bien… Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes des anges, nous n'avons pas besoin de repos.**

 **\- Mmmh mmmh… Laissa en suspens 13, laissant comprendre qu'il ne se laissait pas avoir par cette excuse.**

 **\- La ferme. Grogna quatre en rebroussant chemin. »**

Reprenant sa place habituelle, Quatre s'assit… Mais n'observa pas sa recrue tout de suite. Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Oui, elle passait plus de temps que les autres avec sa protégée, mais c'était normal, c'était son travail… non ?

La blonde souffla fortement.

Non ce n'était pas normal. La plupart du temps, elle observait Regina ne rien faire, parfois, elle s'éclipsait en secret pour mieux la regarder dormir et ça… Ça, ce n'était pas DU TOUT normal.

Si son boss l'apprenait, elle passerait clairement un sale quart d'heure.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors quatre luttait, comme un drogué combattait contre lui-même pour ne pas replonger. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça…

Quatre secoua la tête. Elle devait probablement perdre l'esprit. Oui, cela devait être ça. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sensée ressentir, et cela n'avait pas été en sa faveur… Mais elle changerait.

Quatre inspira et expira lourdement. Elle décida de retourner auprès de Regina en s'éclipsant.

Après tout, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? Elle venait de sauver une petite fille d'une mort certaine.

Lorsque la blonde arriva aux côtés de Regina, elle sursauta. Devant elle se tenait Regina embrassant Daniel et… elle avait une bague au doigt.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle vienne d'accepter… une demande en mariage ?

Après tout, leur relation était secrète et… Et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… »**

La petite Snow White venait de faire son apparition et… partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Regina et Quatre eut le même reflexe : celui de courir rattraper la petite brune.

La fillette trébucha et Regina l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie de nouveau, non sans un soupir de soulagement de l'ange.

 **« Non, écoute moi Snow. Intima Regina qui retenait la jeune fille se débattant.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu embrassais cet homme alors que tu es censé te marier avec mon père ?! Tu devais être ma mère ! »**

 _« QUOI ?! »_

Quatre avait clairement raté un épisode.

Regina avait sauvé cette petite fille, en quoi cela donnait du crédit à qui que ce soit pour décider d'un mariage contre sa volonté… Car il l'était, la blonde en était certaine.

 **« Oh, Snow s'il te plait. Ecoute moi. Ton père, le roi Leopold… C'est un roi et un homme bon mais… Je ne l'aime pas.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.**

 **\- L'amour ne fonctionne pas ainsi. L'amour, le véritable amour est magique. Et ce n'est pas juste de la magie, c'est la magie la plus puissante de toute. Elle crée le bonheur.**

 **\- Et l'homme dans les écuries, tu l'aimes ? Demanda Snow.**

 **\- De tout mon cœur.**

 **\- Alors tu dois te marier avec lui. Je vais le dire à mon père tout de suite. »**

Quatre écarquilla les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que Cora sache, sous aucun prétexte. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer un instinct à Regina, mais celle-ci la devança et rattrapa la jeune fille.

 **« Non non, tu ne peux pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? Il comprendra.**

 **\- Peut-être. Mais tout le monde ne le fera pas… Ma mère… Elle n'acceptera jamais. »**

Quatre comprit alors instantanément la situation. Cette petite fille… était la fille du roi. Après l'avoir sauvé, le roi avait exigé de l'épouser. Bien sûr, Regina avait refusé et sa mère, accepté contre sa volonté.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu veux t'enfuir… Lâcha Snow.**

 **\- C'est le seul moyen pour que notre amour puisse survivre… Snow. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un secret ? Demanda Regina.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors tu dois m'aider.**

 **\- Je le ferais.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu as vu, tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu dois garder le secret. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?**

 **\- Je pense oui.**

 **\- Tu dois en être certaine. Tu ne dois jamais parler de ça. Et surtout, tu ne dois jamais le dire à ma mère. Veux-tu faire ça pour moi ?**

 **\- Oui, je le promets. Répondit Snow.**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent tandis que quatre retourna dans le royaume des anges. Elle n'allait pas devoir chômer.

S'enfuir ne sera pas chose aisée et Regina aurait besoin d'elle pour l'aider. Quatre ne rechignerait pas à cette tâche.

La petite fille avait eu l'air sincère et personne d'autre n'est au courant de la relation qu'entretient la brune avec le garçon d'écurie. Cette évasion avait clairement ses chances de marcher.

Quatre observa la brune se coucher, ayant préalablement caché un sac remplis de vêtements, victuailles et eau sous son lit.

A l'abri des regards des autres anges, la blonde se mit à observer la jeune femme dormir, moins paisiblement qu'à ses habitudes. Son sommeil semblait agité, probablement nourri par l'angoisse de sa fugue prochaine et de son secret partiellement découvert.

Quatre se rongea un ongle en observant les alentours.

Est-ce que cela paraitrait suspect si elle s'éclipsait de nouveau alors qu'elle venait tout juste de revenir ?

Personne ne l'observait… Après tout, les gens n'avaient pas sans cesse le regard fixé sur elle. Quatre céda et apparut aux côtés de Regina qui dormait mais dont le visage grimaçait.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Quatre passa ses longs doigts fins sur la joue de la brune. Celle-ci bougea légèrement sa tête vers la main de la blonde, chatouillée par le contact.

Hésitante, quatre se lança lorsque Regina s'agita de nouveau.

Elle posa sa main sur son front, caressant la peau de la reine avec chaleur. Celle-ci se calma et pu dormir sereine.

Quatre elle, ôta doucement sa main et l'observa avec surprise. Puis, elle regardait sa protégée dormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le contact avait été chaud et doux. Les précédents l'avaient tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de penser à quoique ce soit. Seulement, ce soir, c'était différent.

Son contact avait eu un effet apaisant sur la reine.

Se pinçant les lèvres, la blonde s'éclipsa de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle sursauta fortement en voyant 13 planté devant elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine afin de calmer sa peur. Même si elle ne pouvait sentir un cœur battre, ce geste apparut comme un réflexe.

 **« Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda l'ange.**

 **\- Quoi ? Moi ? Rien. Mentît très mal Quatre en observant son ami de haut en bas.**

 **\- T'es sure ?**

 **\- Oui putain ! Laissa échapper quatre.**

 **\- Tu me parais bien agressive. »**

Quatre souffla en pressant ses doigts dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit vers son ami, qui l'observait. Il la connaissait plus que personne : quelque chose avait changé.

Pouvait-elle révéler à quatre ce nouveau pouvoir ? Peut-être pourrait-il la renseigner ?

Quatre ouvrit la bouche… Puis la referma, interdite.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Et si quelqu'un les écoutait ? Si qui que ce soit découvrait son secret, cela lui accorderait des problèmes… des énormes problèmes.

Quatre touchait sa protégée. Quatre communiquait autrement avec elle. Peut-être était-ce un bug dans le système ?

Oui seulement… Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Cette simple pensée l'angoissa. Le sentiment de se sentir revivre, de se sentir exister, elle ne le troquerait pour rien au monde… Et elle était certaine qu'un lien se créait entre elle et la brune. Ce lien semblait primordial et quatre en serait malade de le sentir disparaître. Elle devait aussi aider Regina à faire tant de choses comme échapper à sa mère, se sauver avec Daniel, combattre, devenir quelqu'un de fort, défendant des valeurs puissantes.

C'était définitif : personne ne devait savoir. Si c'était le cas, peut-être ne pourrait-elle plus être l'ange de Regina... Cette simple pensée pinça quelque chose en elle.

Serait-il possible qu'elle ressente de la peine ? Non… Non, c'était impossible. Au royaume des anges, toute souffrance était abolie. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Impossible.

 **« Non tout va bien. Répondit Quatre, tout sourire en rebroussant chemin, quittant le regard curieux de son ami. »**


	5. Chapitre 4 – Mort et frustration

Chapitre 4 – Mort et frustration

Quatre observait fièrement Regina attendre Daniel dans les écuries. Tout était prêt pour partir, ils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes.

Alors que le couple s'apprêtait à partir, Quatre vit Cora, plantée devant l'entrée de l'habitacle.

« **QUOI ? NON NON NON NON ! S'exclama Quatre. »**

Dans la foulée, l'ange apparut dans la pièce. Elle retint sa respiration.

Cora faisait face à Daniel, lui demandant s'il aimait vraiment sa fille, ce à quoi bien sûr, il répondit par la positive. Cora apparut embêtée.

 **« Ta magie ne peux pas nous séparer. Je l'aime. Répondit Regina.**

 **\- Et je l'aime. Compléta Daniel.**

 **\- Je l'aime aussi. Répondit Cora au garçon d'écurie.**

 **\- Si tu m'aime vraiment, tu dois nous laisser partir.**

 **\- Et toi, si tu m'aime vraiment, tu n'essaierais pas de t'enfuir. Lâcha séchement Cora à sa fille.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est ma fin heureuse. Nous partons.**

 **\- Non. Répondit Cora. »**

Quatre déglutit. Elle était inquiète. La situation ne présageait rien qui vaille.

 **« Alors quel est ton plan ? Tu vas me garder ici pour toujours ?! Parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu feras. Alors c'est ta décision ? Cela te rendra heureuse ?! Parce que tu ne peux plus me stopper désormais. Lâcha Regina, amère.**

 **\- Alors je ne le ferais pas. »**

La blonde sursauta. Que voulait dire Cora ? Avait-elle enfin fini par accepter la situation ?

 **« Merci mère. Remercia Regina. »**

Cora prit Daniel à part, tandis que Quatre les observait, perplexe. Tout était trop rapide, trop facile…

 **« Daniel, si vous voulez avoir une vie ensemble, une famille… Et bien, il y a une leçon importante que vous devez apprendre. Le rôle d'un parent, c'est de toujours faire ce qui est le mieux pour son enfant.**

 **\- Merci, je comprends. C'est ce que vous faites ce soir.**

 **\- Oui, c'est le cas. »**

Cora plongea sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Quatre ne put un hoquet de surprise de s'échapper de sa bouche tandis que les yeux de Regina s'arrondirent d'horreur.

 **« MERE ! Cria-t-elle. »**

Cora sortit alors le cœur du jeune homme de sa poitrine, arrachant un cri de surprise et d'horreur de quatre et Regina en même temps.

Alors qu'elle écrasait le cœur du garçon dans ses mains puissantes, Regina s'effondra tandis que Quatre retint des larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne s'en posa pas la question, trop préoccupée par la situation.

 **« Non non non ! Mère, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! Pleurait la brune sur le corps de son fiancé.**

 **\- Parce que c'est ça, ta fin heureuse.**

 **\- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Regina.**

 **\- Tu dois me faire confiance Regina. Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. L'amour est une faiblesse Regina. Et cela est réel pour toi maintenant. Au début, tu te sens heureuse. Mais c'est une illusion… Et au final, tu finis ta vie sans rien de plus que le vide. Mais le pouvoir, le véritable pouvoir reste. Tu n'as à compter sur personne pour avoir ce que tu veux. Je t'ai sauvé ma chérie.**

 **\- Tu as tout gâché ! Je l'aimais ! Cria Regina.**

 **\- Ca suffit. J'ai enduré ça trop longtemps. Maintenant, va te changer, sèche tes larmes parce que maintenant… Tu t'apprête à être reine. Répondit froidement Cora. »**

Alors que Quatre observait Regina, prostrée sur le corps sans vie de son jeune fiancé, la blonde se mit à paniquer. Elle voulait simplement partir, se cacher, ne plus revivre ce genre de scène.

Elle s'évapora dans les airs, la vue de sa protégée blessée lui étant trop insupportable. A son retour, 13 se dirigea d'instinct vers elle, décidée à creuser un peu plus sur les raisons de son changement brutal de comportement.

Quatre le stoppa d'une main plaquée devant lui.

 **« Pas maintenant, ce n'est vraiment PAS le moment ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère. »**

13 jeta un regard curieux à son amie avant qu'elle ne parte d'un pas enragé. Comment Cora avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Elle avait tout calculé, mais elle n'avait certainement pas prévu ça. Quatre marchait en trainant des pieds. S'il y avait eu des cailloux, elle les aurait canardés aussi sec.

Regina aurait pu être heureuse, elle aurait pu vivre loin de tout ça, loin de la royauté, loin de la richesse, de la superficialité. Elle aurait pu échapper à ce besoin de pouvoir constant qu'éprouvait sa mère… Et un jour, oui un jour, elle aurait pu y retourner et empêcher sa mère de commettre plus d'atrocités.

Seulement, quatre réalisa qu'elle avait vécu dans une utopie. Cora avait retenu Regina avec des lianes magiques, elle avait même probablement arrangé sa rencontre avec Snow pour la mener jusqu'au trône…

Snow White…

Quatre enragea encore plus. C'était très probablement cette petite fille qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités.

ARGH !

Est-ce qu'il y a de la vaisselle au paradis ? Ou de la porcelaine, n'importe quoi ? Quatre rêvait de casser des choses pour évacuer sa colère… Et sa peine.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier : ce pincement au cœur, cet abattement, ce besoin de hurler sur tout ce qui lui passait sur la main, cette envie de solitude, d'isolement, et cet immense élan de compassion… C'était ça, de la peine.

Elle aurait pu se passer de ça. Le toucher lui allait très bien jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas envie d'éprouver de la peine pour sa protégée, plus maintenant qu'elle était un ange, que cette sensation désagréable n'appartienne qu'à ses anciennes vies.

Oui, mais Quatre ne contrôlait rien. Soudain, un semblant de panique s'insinua en elle. Elle se sentait comme un enfant devant sa première frustration. Elle avait tant perdu cette capacité à gérer ses émotions qu'elle se sentait soudainement submergée par son malheur, se disant que cela allait probablement durer toute sa vie… C'est-à-dire l'éternité.

Oh mon Dieu.

 **« Ça va ? Demanda 13, inquiet en l'ayant rattrapé. »**

Quatre redressa lentement son regard vers son ami. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Est-ce que ça allait ? Est-ce que ÇA ALLAIT ? NON. CA N'ALLAIT PAS DU TOUT ! Elle avait envie de hurler et pourtant, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

 **« Tu as une mine affreuse. »**

Quatre bouillonnait. Elle se fichait de son apparence, et même de son amitié : ELLE RESSENTAIT DE LA SOUFFRANCE POUR QUELQU'UN !

C'était peut-être commun pour les mortels, mais par pour elle. C'était même dingue, et elle voulait que ça cesse. Ici et maintenant. Seulement, ça n'arriverait pas : pas tant que Daniel serait mort devant les yeux de Regina. Mais les anges n'avaient pas le pouvoir de changer le passé, malheureusement… D'ailleurs, pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de peine pour sa protégée ?

En voilà une bonne question…

Quatre commença à passer ses doigts sur son menton, le regard dans le vague.

 **« QUATRE ! Cria 13.**

 **\- QUOI PUTAIN ?! S'écria la blonde. »**

Oh elle allait très probablement regretter le ton employé pour parler à son ami… Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment la « priorité du moment » que de le ménager.

Elle souffrait et, aussi égoïste soit-il, elle se fichait de rassurer les autres sur son état. Peu lui importait les autres et leurs petits tracas d'ange bien lotis : ELLE. SOUFFRAIT.

 **« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… Chuchota 13. »**

Une fois de plus, la blonde ouvrit puis ferma la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, se tenant les tempes en inspirant et expirant longuement.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle faisait en étant humaine n'est-ce pas ? Inspirer-Expirer. Il fallait évacuer toutes ces mauvaises ondes au plus vite.

Au bout d'une trentaine de seconde de silence, elle rouvrit les yeux sur le brun qui la dévisageait fortement.

 **« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la sensation que c'est de ressentir « la souffrance » ? Demanda subitement Quatre.**

 **\- Quoi ? Répondit 13, ne comprenant pas la question de son amie.**

 **\- Souffrir. Avoir mal pour quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que ça fait ? Répéta la blonde. »**

13 se mit à réfléchir, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Le regard dans le vide, il haussa les yeux de surprise puis réorienta son regard vers la blonde.

 **« Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais… non. Enfin, parfois, j'ai de la peine quand je repense à certains événements forts de mes anciennes vies, mais ce n'est pas comparable. Je me souviens du mot, de l'inconfort, mais pas vraiment de la sensation.**

 **\- Inconfort… Ricana jaune son interlocutrice. »**

Elle se pinça les lèvres, évitant du regard son ami afin de ne pas l'étrangler.

« Inconfort » n'était qu'un énorme euphémisme comparait au tourment émotionnel qu'elle vivait. Et pourtant, il semblait peu à peu se calmer, à son grand soulagement.

 **« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Lâcha 13.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Quatre, agressive.**

 **\- Pour ça. Pour le temps passé avec ta protégée, tes escapades furtives et trop nombreuses à mon goût, ton comportement suspect, ton isolement...**

 **\- Tu vas me reprocher de faire mon job ? Se moqua sarcastiquement la blonde.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Et je sais déceler quand les gens me mentent. »**

Quatre scruta son ami d'un regard inquisiteur. Il maintint son défi silencieux, voulant faire passer un quelconque message silencieux.

 **« Je… »**

La phrase de quatre resta en suspens. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de l'avouer ? Après tout, si cela venait à se découvrir, dans le pire des cas, elle n'aurait plus Regina comme protégée mais sa souffrance partirait. Ça ne serait pas plus mal… pas vrai ?

Quatre passa sa main sur son visage, lasse. Bien sûr que ce serait plus mal, rien que l'idée de se séparer de la brune lui donnait la nausée.

 **« Tu… ? Demanda 13. »**

Il fallait se lancer, il fallait qu'elle en parle, le secret était beaucoup trop gros à partager, et il lui semblait insurmontable de réapprendre à gérer ses émotions ET de maintenir un secret si gros.

 **« Je souffre. Lâcha Quatre.**

 **\- Tu quoi ? Demanda précipitamment 13, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir mal entendu. »**

Quatre ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer et d'intérioriser le flux de colère s'emparant d'elle.

Inspirer – Expirer…

 **« Je souffre. Répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.**

 **\- Impossible. Répondit 13, catégorique.**

 **\- Ecoute… Ça a commencé quand Regina a pu me sentir.**

 **\- Regina… Ta protégée ? Demanda 13 pour confirmer.**

 **\- Treize, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire. Intima la blonde. »**

Le jeune homme continua de regarder la blonde, curieux et perdu.

« **Treize. C'est important.**

 **\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, tout ça restera entre nous. Rassura-t-il. »**

Quatre observa son ami jurer, et parvint à comprendre qu'il était sincère.

 **« Alors voilà… Par je ne sais quel… « processus », je me suis aperçu que Regina pouvait… me sentir. Et lorsque je la touche, je peux la sentir aussi. C'est… »**

Quatre agita des mains, partagée entre l'excitation de repenser à ce simple petit plaisir, et à la souffrance qu'elle parvenait peu à peu à dominer.

 **« Inédit… Lâcha 13, éberlué, le regard perdu.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de quoi que ce soit s'apparentant à ce que je suis en train de vivre actuellement ? »**

Le brun regarda soudainement Quatre. Son regard changea en quelque chose de mystérieux et de curieux.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête pour ce genre de choses. Conclut-il catégoriquement.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Quatre, blessée dans son orgueil.**

 **\- J'ai entendu des choses, je pensais à des racontars, ou de vieilles histoires datant de bien avant la création des mondes.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Quatre.**

 **\- De rien. Oublie ça. Dans tous les cas, quatre, fais attention… Si on prive les anges de toute notion de bien-être comme de souffrance, c'est pour une raison bien particulière. Mit en garde l'ange.**

 **\- Pour qui tu me prends ?**

 **\- Pour quelqu'un en proie à des émotions. »**

D'un regard que la blonde qualifia instantanément d'hautain, le brun partit sans un mot de plus. La blonde secoua la tête et repartit lentement en direction de ce qu'elle appelait « sa petite bulle ».

Elle prit place sur le sol, en tailleur, et agita des mains. Devant elle apparut Regina.

Elle portait une robe trop distinguée et étriquée à son goût. Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palet, ne se remettant toujours pas de l'échec qu'avait été la fugue de la jeune femme.

Puis, elle remarqua que la robe en question était blanche. Quatre comprit rapidement que la jeune femme épouserait finalement le roi Léopold.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, aussi rauque et frustré qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Alors qu'elle voyait la jeune Regina marcher dans l'église afin de finir les préparatifs du mariage qui se déroulait le lendemain, quatre se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait éliminer Cora, au plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle sorte Regina de cet enfer.

Puis, Quatre orienta son regard vers la jeune Snow White se tenant derrière la brune, souriante comme jamais. L'ange serra les poings.

Cette petite… inconsciente n'avait vraiment pas de cœur. Son égoïsme l'agaça au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Regina changer en direction de sa future belle-fille, Quatre s'efforça de se calmer.

Serait-il possible que la brune et elle partagent un espèce de… lien si fort qu'elles en partageraient leurs émotions ? Après tout, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, entre autres comment un ange se retrouve dans la capacité incroyable d'éprouver de la joie, du réconfort ou de la peine.

Quatre se pinça les lèvres. Elle allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler sinon… Sinon la vie de Regina deviendrait très bientôt un enfer.

* * *

Depuis quelques heures, quatre pataugeait. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina pratique la magie pour éloigner Cora et pourtant… Pourtant, plus elle avançait, plus elle se convainquait que c'était impensable de faire sans.

Ce lien qui l'unissait à Regina se renforçait et la blonde réalisait peu à peu qu'envoyer un instinct à sa protégée était presque « trop long ». Peu à peu, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui était d'autant plus naturel d'envoyer ses propres émotions et son ressenti face à la situation à la brune, qui aviserait d'elle-même.

Cela était plus plaisant… Et renforçait cet étrange lien entre elles. Ce n'était pas l'intention de quatre, mais les conséquences étaient là : plus elle passait du temps avec Regina, plus elle nourrissait ce lien et plus il grossissait.

Ses pauses se raccourcissait et sa prudence également. Fort heureusement, 13 lui avait déjà sauvé la mise en la cachant aux yeux du boss.

Il fallait vraiment que la blonde fasse plus attention… Mais c'était si difficile lorsqu'elle se donnait corps et âme pour sa protégée.

Alors que Regina pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère, la blonde eut une idée. Elle intima Regina de se saisir du carnet de magie de Cora.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution…

La blonde apparut aux côtés de la reine afin d'observer avec elle les pages alimentant son grimoire. Quasiment toutes les écritures étaient illisibles pour la brune qui faillit abandonner…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle y trouve le nom du mentor de sa mère.

Quatre sursauta de surprise.

« Rumplestilskin. »

Mmmmh… Après tout… Devait-elle vraiment en être surprise ? Six avait probablement sciemment rapproché ses deux protégés pour faire deux travaux en un. Ce fainéant ne reculait vraiment devant rien.

Quatre souffla.

Rumplestilkin serait probablement le seul à pouvoir venir en aide à sa protégée… Alors peut-être aurait-il la solution à son problème.

Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de Cora, coûte que coûte…


	6. Chapitre 5 - Le Miroir

Chapitre 5 – Le miroir

Regina coiffait lentement la chevelure brune de Snow White. Quatre réfléchissait intensément. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de Cora, et que Regina soit vengé. Toute cette vie n'était que trop injuste.

Petit à petit, la blonde enrageait en voyant la jeune fille innocente se réjouir de la situation. Alors qu'elle l'imaginait presque mourir de ses mains, elle effleura la bulle dans laquelle elle observait sa protégée.

Un éclair blanc en jaillit.

Quatre s'éloigna rapidement, mais il était trop tard.

 **« MERDE ! S'exclama-t-elle, apeurée. »**

La blonde venait s'envoyer par inadvertance un rêve à sa protégée… Alors qu'elle était éveillée…

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention.

Elle vit Regina, le regard dans le vide, passer un collier sur le cou de Snow White. Puis, la brune eut la vision soudaine d'étrangler la petite fille avec le bijou.

Elle secoua la tête tandis que Snow White venait de lui demander où elle avait trouvé le collier.

 **« Je… Je ne sais plus. »**

Regina déglutit.

Elle se rendit le soir-même dans la chambre de Cora et déroba son livre de sort.

 **« Rumplestilskin ? Appela-t-elle. »**

Le sorcier arriva dans la pièce, un air moqueur.

Quatre grimaça.

Il avait la peau verdâtre, à la texture s'apparentant à celle d'un reptile. Son air rieur ne lui accordait aucune confiance, et, connaissance l'identité de son ange : Quatre se méfiait vraiment de ce type.

Lorsque l'homme prétendit connaître Regina depuis sa naissance, Quatre haussa un sourcil.

Ce type racontait n'importe quoi.

Peu importe.

Bien entendu, le sorcier voulait que Regina apprenne la magie. La blonde n'en fut pas surprise : sa protégée était la fille d'une des plus grandes sorcières du royaume.

Lorsque Regina refusa fermement, quatre eut un sourire en coin. La magie était imprévisible, et addictive. Quatre avait toujours eu peur pour Regina, mais celle-ci avait bien sur toujours écouté son instinct et refusait fermement d'utiliser ces méthodes.

Le mage eut un sourire malicieux qui fit grogner Quatre.

Il agita son poignet, faisant apparaître un miroir recouvert d'un drap blanc.

 **« Comment avez-vous… Chuchota Regina.**

 **\- La magie ma chère ! Elle peut te rendre libre. Tenta de convaincre le sorcier.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas utiliser la magie. C'est ce qu'elle fait… Je ne veux pas être comme elle.**

 **\- Non non, bien sûr que non. C'est là la beauté du cadeau que je te fais. Tu n'auras pas à utiliser la magie : il le fera à ta place.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement Regina en s'approchant de l'objet.**

 **\- Un portail. Un passage entre les différents mondes. Mais ce portail est spécifique, il mène vers un petit monde insignifiant… Il est inutile pour moi, mais pour ton cas, il est parfait. Il est impossible que tu revoies ta mère de nouveau… Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de l'y pousser. La question est surtout : en seras-tu capable ?»**

Le sorcier s'évapora. Regina et Quatre se mirent à observer le miroir longuement. Accoudées sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur, la blonde se frotta le menton en réfléchissant longuement.

Regina ne tuerait pas Cora à proprement parlé… Elle ne ferait que l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Et elle n'utiliserait pas la magie… Enfin… Pas directement.

C'était la meilleure manière d'éliminer Cora sans causer de mal. Quatre acquiesça dans le vide, non sans inquiétude.

Elle quitta Regina afin de marcher un peu, surveillant le temps afin de pouvoir aider sa protégée à… « se débarrasser de sa mère. ».

Dis comme ça, cette pensée paraissait presque barbare, mais quatre savait très bien que c'était plus que nécessaire.

 **« Hey ! »**

Quatre n'avait pas reparlé à 13 depuis leur dernière discussion. La blonde s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir été… assez agressive. Seulement, souffrir de nouveau avait été un choc et elle n'était pas parvenu à maîtriser cette nouvelle émotion.

Avec soulagement, la peine s'était un peu atténuée… Alors elle avait l'espoir qu'un jour, elle finisse par presque disparaître.

 **« Salut. Répondit la blonde, gênée.**

 **\- Comment se porte ta protégée ? Demanda le brun.**

 **\- Bien… Enfin, je crois… Je dois l'aider à se débarrasser de sa mère dans quelques minutes.**

 **\- Outch. Grimaça 13.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cora est… Enfin, elle est très mauvaise. Seulement, c'est délicat car Rumplestilskin veut que Regina utilise la magie.**

 **\- Quoi ? Encore un protégé de Six ?**

 **\- Ouais… Il n'a pas fini de m'embêter. Et ses protégés sont franchement limites. Tu crois qu'il est maso ? Demanda Quatre. »**

Treize se mit à rire doucement.

 **« Peut-être… Mais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Regina utilise la magie ? Demanda curieusement le jeune homme.**

 **\- Parce que… parce que je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai jamais fait face avant et l'utilisation qu'en fait sa mère me file la frousse.**

 **\- Pourtant, ça pourrait t'aider.**

 **\- Peu importe, de toute façon, Regina n'a peut-être même pas de pouvoirs. Elle n'a jamais réussi à s'extirper de la force magique de sa mère donc, je suppose qu'elle en est dépourvue.**

 **\- C'est comme tu le sens. Lâcha treize en haussant les épaules. »**

Quatre observa son ami partir et rebroussa chemin afin de retourner aux côtés de sa protégée. Avec soulagement, elle n'avait rien raté. Elle était même arrivée pile à temps pour lui venir en aide.

Cora avançait dans sa chambre, nonchalamment. Elle observa le miroir recouvert en penchant la tête, intriguée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Un cadeau ? Mentit Regina.**

 **\- C'est peut-être un portrait. »**

Lorsque Cora découvrit l'objet afin de laisser découvrir un miroir, Quatre déglutit. Faisait-elle le bon choix en encourageant Regina à éliminer sa mère ?

 **« Oh un miroir… Ce n'est vraiment pas terrible comme cadeau. Parfois, je me demande si les gens t'aiment vraiment. Souffla Cora désabusée. »**

Quatre fulminait. Cora avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie de rabaisser sans arrêt sa fille. Elle avait eu sa répondre dans la seconde : oui, elle faisait vraiment le bon choix.

 **« Je fais de mon mieux, mère. Siffla Regina.**

 **\- Oh pardon ma chérie. Viens là. Ordonna Cora. »**

La reine se tint devant le miroir, sa fille à ses côtés.

 **« Regarde-toi. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Et elle s'apprête à être meilleure que ce que tu peux imaginer. Le roi n'est pas un homme très fort. Le royaume sera à toi… Forme une garde personnelle, élève le peuple, laisse tout le monde voir qui détient vraiment le pouvoir. Tu détiendras le cœur de tous ces gens entre tes mains. Encouragea Cora**

 **\- C'est ce que vous voulez, mère ? Demanda Regina.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je veux.**

 **\- Et bien… Le problème est que… Je ne veux pas être vous. »**

La brune tenta de pousser sa mère… Seulement, Cora fut plus rapide et immobilisa les poignées de sa fille à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

 **« Merde ! S'exclama Quatre. »**

L'ange s'évapora et se matérialisa à côté de Regina, paniquée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu penses que c'est facile de me piéger ? Tu es coincée avec moi pour toujours ma chérie. Parce que je suis ta mère et je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. »**

Alors que la blonde était en rage et dans une angoisse la plus totale, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle s'avança vers la brune qui essayait de se retirer des liens et les brisa en prenant ses poignées et en la tirant vers elle. Regina se releva tandis que sa mère afficha une mine surprise. Profitant de son inattention, Quatre continua ses actions sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle se posa à côté de Regina, prit ses mains entre les siennes et toutes deux poussèrent Cora dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Quatre se figea, aux côtés de la brune, observant le miroir brisé. Elle venait de… de faire quoi exactement ?

Ses mains… Elle avait senti quelque chose lorsqu'elle avait touché celles de Regina, lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à pousser sa mère hors de ce monde. Ses paumes la brulaient presque. Avait-elle donner des pouvoirs à Regina qui semblait en être dépourvu au départ ? Regina était elle aussi, aussi surprise que choquée. Rapidement, la brune s'enfuie de la pièce. Quatre elle aussi, s'évapora en un nuage de fumée blanche.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans son monde, elle se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle venait de pousser Cora à travers le miroir… avec Regina…

Elle avait senti quelque chose lorsqu'elles avaient travaillé ensemble. Cette connexion… Ses mains s'étaient illuminées, elle avait senti quelque chose… quelque chose de magique. Quatre venait probablement de donner des pouvoirs à Regina.

 **« Oh mon Dieu. Souffla Quatre. »**

Rapidement, Quatre ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Elle agita ses mains afin d'avoir un œil sur sa protégée. La brune s'était changée et prenait la fuite hors du château.

Galopant à toute allure sur son cheval, la jeune femme fut interpellée par le sorcier. Rapidement, Regina descendit de son cheval et rendit le livre de sort à Rumplestilskin… Chose qu'il refusa, à la grande surprise de Quatre.

Curieux, ce dernier commença à l'interroger.

 **« Avant que tu t'en aille… Répond-moi : qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »**

Quatre tendit l'oreille, curieuse. Elle sentait comme un léger battement étrange dans sa poitrine. Mais les anges étaient dépourvus de corps et d'organes. Cela devait probablement n'être qu'un souvenir de son cœur battant dans ses anciennes vies humaines.

 **« J'aimais ma mère. S'insurgea Regina.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ma chère. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'utiliser la magie ?**

 **\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, car je ne l'utiliserais plus jamais.**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai adoré ça. Lâcha Regina. »**

Cette fois la sensation était bien là… Le cœur de Quatre semblait s'être reformé. Il… Il battait. Enfin, elle ressentait un battement dans sa poitrine et… Dieu, ils filaient à une allure incroyable.

C'était impossible et pourtant, cette sensation était bien là. C'était là, tambourinant sa poitrine et ses tympans tellement fort qu'elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et, paniquée, elle sortit de sa vision brutalement.

Elle se repositionna difficilement sur ses jambes. Puis, elle se tint la tête en fermant les yeux.

Ce… truc tapait dans sa poitrine et dans ses oreilles comme un bruit incessant, une sensation oubliée de plus. S'en était presque douloureux. Et, lorsque Regina avait avoué avoir adoré pousser Cora dans le miroir… C'est-à-dire avoir été en connexion avec elle, ces battements étranges s'étaient subitement accélérés jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne puisse presque plus le supporter.

Cette fois, Quatre avait vraiment peur.

Elle devait arrêter, le plus vite possible. Il en allait de sa vie d'ange.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Résurrection

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Je voulais juste vous dire qu'incessamment sous peu, les choses vont s'intensifier entre Quatre et Regina. Mmmmh je n'en dirais pas plus ! Cela arrivera à partir du chapitre 7 :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Résurrection

Cela faisait une journée que Quatre ne s'était pas occupée de sa protégée… Et cela lui devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle était… accroc au « travail » pour ne pas dire à sa protégée. Le simple fait d'avoir arrêté d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes lui étaient insupportable.

Lasse, la blonde prit place aux côtés de son ami 13 en soufflant lourdement. Celui-ci s'occupait de sa protégée, mais fut déconcentrée par l'arrivée plutôt bruyante de l'ange.

 **« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Un gros… je crois que je n'arrive pas à me passer de Regina.**

 **\- Mmmh. Lâcha 13 en essayant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa protégée.**

 **\- Je ressens un manque terrible. J'ai décidé de faire un break et c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais.**

 **\- Mmmh. Répondit sur le même ton 13, inattentif.**

 **\- En plus il s'est passé un truc nouveau.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Ouais. Je crois que mon cœur bat. Enfin, que j'ai un cœur. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, je ressens des trucs bizarres. »**

13 était tout aussi concentré sur son travail et n'écoutait plus son amie. La blonde s'en aperçut et croisa les bras, vexée.

 **« En plus, une corne a poussé sur mon front et je suis devenu un putain de rhinocéros. J'ai même chargé mon boss tout à l'heure et il est mort.**

 **\- J'en suis ravi.**

 **\- TREIZE ! »**

Le brun sursauta et la vision de sa protégée disparut.

 **« QUOI ? Demanda-t-il, à la fois surpris et agacé par le cri de la blonde.**

 **\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas. Dit-elle en faisant une moue agacée.**

 **\- Excuse-moi… Mais je commence à être agacé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **\- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre et quand je te donne des conseils, tu ne les suis pas. Dit l'ange sévèrement.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de trouver une solution à l'élimination de Cora sans utiliser de magie. Je t'ai dit de le faire, et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu t'écoutes sans arrêt, mais ouvre un peu ton esprit aux autres. Ou sinon, arrête de te plaindre. »**

La blonde se pinça les lèvres. Elle se sentait coupable… Il était possible en effet que ces derniers temps elle ait été quelque peu… égoïste ? Il était vrai qu'elle ne parlait que d'elle, de Regina, de ses problèmes… Mais elle ne s'était guère préoccupé de 13. Elle eut même honte de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom de sa protégée alors qu'elle ne faisait que parler de Regina Regina et encore Regina.

 **« Je suis désolée. Souffla la blonde.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors, quel est le problème ? Demanda le brun.**

 **\- Et bien… »**

Quatre se mit à gigoter sur place. Elle était gênée de parler de ça à treize, ça lui paraissait si… intime.

Il l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur.

 **« Je… Je ressens des trucs bizarres depuis hier.**

 **\- Des trucs bizarres ?**

 **\- J'ai eu l'impression… Que j'avais retrouvé mon cœur.**

 **\- Que tu avais retrouvé ton cœur ? Répéta treize, incrédule.**

 **\- C'est enfin, c'est stupide, et idiot et… Oh mon Dieu tu crois que je deviens folle ? Se mit à s'affoler la blonde.**

 **\- Attend attend, calme toi.**

 **\- Ou peut-être que ce que j'ai fait m'a rendu de nouveau mortel. Oh mon Dieu ça veut dire que je devrais repasser à la cérémonie de la pesée ?!**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non !**

 **\- Et et si je suis redevenue mortelle, c'est que je ne suis plus un ange. Oh non, j'ai peur treize, j'ai-**

 **\- QUATRE, CALME TOI ! »**

La blonde se figea face à l'agacement de son ami. Celui-ci se racla la gorge en voyant plusieurs regards tournés vers eux et gigota lui aussi sur place, mal à l'aise.

 **« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un souvenir résiduel de tes précédentes vies. Souffla treize doucement.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant.**

 **\- Que ressens-tu exactement ? Et que s'est-il passé pour que ça se déclenche d'un seul coup ?**

 **\- C'est… Hum… »**

La blonde se mit à se ronger un ongle, gênée. Elle avait fait une bêtise, elle en était certaine. Les interactions qu'elle avait avec Regina n'étaient pas… « normales ». Elle avait joué avec le feu et il lui semblait à présent qu'elle s'y était brulé les ailes.

 **« Allons, tu peux tout me dire. Lâcha 13.**

 **\- Je… Lorsque Regina a voulu se débarrasser de sa mère en la poussant dans un portail, Cora a anticipé le mouvement et s'en est prise à sa fille… J'ai eu peur. Lâcha-t-elle.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda 13 sous un ton légèrement accusateur.**

 **\- Je… Je l'ai aidé à sortir de son emprise et il est possible que… que je l'ai aidé à pousser Cora.**

 **\- Comment l'as-tu aidé ?**

 **\- Je… J'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes et…**

 **\- Oh Quatre… Souffla 13 en passant sa main sur ses yeux.**

 **\- J'ai… paniqué d'accord, je voulais que rien ne lui arrive ! Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, je crois que je lui ai filé des pouvoirs. Souffla Quatre.**

 **\- Avoir la capacité de toucher sa protégée, de communiquer avec elle autrement, c'est inédit. Alors que tu aies déclenché quelque chose en en abusant ne m'étonnerait pas… Mais ça n'explique pas cette histoire de cœur. Répondit 13 en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai observé après nous être débarrasser de sa mère et… »**

Quatre se mit à se souvenir de la scène et des dernières paroles de Regina. Sa gorge se serra, et son cœur s'accéléra. La blonde commença à ressentir des fourmillements commençant à la base de son estomac, se répandant dans son échine jusqu'à encercler son cou. C'était déroutant… et étrangement agréable.

 **« Quatre putain ! S'exclama 13. »**

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle vit 13 se protéger les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Son aura s'était intensifié, provoquant un aveuglement puissant pour ceux s'approchant trop près d'elle. Apeurée, la blonde essaya de se calmer et de ne plus repenser à quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son aura repris une apparence normale.

 **« Alors ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Souffla-t-elle en regardant ses mains.**

 **\- Bon, on va éviter de parler de ce moment. Mais que ressens-tu exactement ? Est-ce que ça s'est arrêté ?**

 **\- Et bien, j'ai ressenti un battement régulier et puissant dans tout mon corps. C'était bizarre. Ça battait dans mes oreilles si fort que je n'ai plus rien entendu. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je n'ai pas osé me lever avant plusieurs longues minutes. Ça n'a pas vraiment cessé mais j'ai l'impression de m'être habituée à entendre et ressentir ce truc au fur et à mesure.**

 **\- Mmmmh… Intéressant… Souffla 13 en se tenant le menton, le regard dans le vide.**

 **\- Treize… Il faut que m'aide. La dernière fois, tu m'as parlé de choses que tu avais entendus.**

 **\- Oui et je pense toujours que je ne devrais pas t'en parler.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? S'agaça la blonde.**

 **\- Parce que… Parce que tu n'es pas prête. Tu ne maîtrise rien, tu panique.**

 **\- Je ne-**

 **\- Si, tu panique. Ecoute, le plus important à présent, c'est… c'est Regina d'accord ? Tu l'as revu depuis ?**

 **\- Non. Tout ça m'a fait tellement peur, j'ai préféré m'éloigner.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu as laissé ta protégée toute seule alors que tu viens de lui donner des pouvoirs ?! S'insurgea 13. »**

Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieur en gigotant d'une jambe à l'autre, gênée.

 **« Ecoute, fais… Fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Quatre. Ecoute mes conseils pour une fois… Occupe-toi de ta protégée et ne te préoccupe pas de…. De ce problème. Tu dois l'aider à maîtriser sa magie, sinon, il risque d'y avoir des malheurs. »**

Quatre hésita… Puis finit par accepter. Après tout, il était évident qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rester éloignée de Regina plus longtemps. Parler de tout cela à quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien et elle avait espoir que 13 trouve une solution.

Il était là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Il aimait transgresser les règles, c'est ce qui l'avait sans cesse empêché de s'élever… Et c'est ce qui avait motivé Quatre à en faire son ami le plus proche.

Treize avait raison, indubitablement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regina seule, maintenant qu'elle lui avait mis de la magie entre les mains.

Elle fit apparaître la bulle sur Regina. Elle prenait des leçons de magie avec Rumplestilskin. Quatre fit une moue désapprobatrice. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas que sa protégée prenne des leçons avec ce… ce reptile. Mais qui pouvait bien lui enseigner l'art de manier ses nouveaux pouvoirs, maintenant que Cora était évincée ?

Quatre constata que la brune avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. C'était étrange… Alors qu'elle se rendit près du corps de son ancien fiancé, Quatre eut une idée.

Elle se rendit aux côtés de Regina. Lorsque la jeune femme voulut lancer un sort de conservation sur le corps de Daniel, la blonde apposa ses mains sur les siennes une dernière fois.

En sortit une douce lueur brumeuse.

Elle avait réussi.

Quatre avait donné à présent assez de magie à Regina pour qu'elle puisse la maîtriser. Quatre avait décidé de suivre Regina lorsqu'elle avait dû reprendre un cours avec son nouveau maître, décidée à faire un test.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Rumplestilskin, Quatre s'avança jusqu'au sorcier. Hésitante, elle passa sa main sur son épaule… Et traversa le corps du reptile sans qu'il ne ressente rien.

Elle se mit à l'écouter et enragea lorsqu'il se mit à refuser de donner plus de cours à Regina en raison du fait qu'elle veuille ramener son fiancé à la vie.

Quel crétin !

Elle qui avait enfin donner assez de pouvoirs à sa protégée…

 **« J'ai assez gâché mon temps ! Je suis désolé, mais transcender la mort n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Lâcha-t-il, agacé. »**

Un homme au chapeau étrange arriva, les interrompant tandis que Quatre n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

 **« Oh je suis désolé, vous êtes… occupés. Je devrais peut-être-**

 **\- Non non, il ne se passe rien d'important ici. Lâcha le mage noir.**

 **\- Rumplestilskin… Souffla Regina**

 **\- Ignore la. Ordonna le sorcier.**

 **\- J'ai ce que vous voulez. Dit soudain l'homme au chapeau en tendant une boule de cristal au mage.**

 **\- Et les chaussures* ? Demanda Rumplestilskin.**

 **\- Oh je n'ai pas pu les trouver, j'ai entendu dire qu'elles avaient été perdues dans un autre monde.**

 **\- C'est justement ce que j'ai besoin de faire : aller dans un autre monde.**

 **\- Eh bien, venez dans mon chapeau. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions faire équipe.**

 **\- Non, ton chapeau peut seulement nous transporter dans des mondes magiques. J'ai besoin d'aller dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ce sont mes affaires.**

 **\- Bon, vous voulez la boule de cristal ou pas ? S'agaça-t-il. »**

Rumplestilskin se saisit brutalement de la boule de cristal.

 **« Mmmh, oui. Va te servir d'autant d'or que tu veux. Oh et toi, tu peux partir. Nous en avons terminé. Dit Rumplestilskin à Regina.**

 **\- Attendez, c'est tout ? Vous n'allez pas m'en apprendre plus ? Demanda Regina tandis que Quatre fronça les sourcils.**

 **\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras défier les lois de la magie en faisant revenir quelqu'un qui est déjà mort, tu continueras à vivre dans le passé. Tu ne verras jamais le futur. T'apprendre quoi que ce soit est une perte de temps. Lâcha Rumplestilskin en s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumée. »**

Regina souffla de lassitude. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le jeune homme l'interpella.

 **« Excusez-moi, mais je pense que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour vous aider.**

 **\- Vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda subitement Regina.**

 **\- J'ai entendu des choses… Je m'appelle Jefferson et je suis quelqu'un qui voyage beaucoup. Je vois aussi beaucoup de choses. Et je sais qu'un homme existe, dans un monde différent du nôtre. Il essaie de faire revenir les gens décédés. Il est, mmmh, comment dire… Un espèce de sorcier. Je peux l'amener à vous si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- Quel est le prix ? Demanda Regina, méfiante.**

 **\- Toujours un prix, bien sûr. Et bien… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un homme qui voyage, je me suis faire beaucoup d'ennemis en cours de route… J'aimerai avoir un passeport royal qui me permettrait de traverser votre royaume en toute sécurité.**

 **\- Comment pourrais-je vous obtenir ça ?**

 **\- Vous êtes la reine non ?**

 **\- Oui. Oui c'est le cas. Et ce sorcier… Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment faire revenir quelqu'un de parmi les morts ?**

 **\- Eh bien, s'il ne peut pas, personne ne le peut. »**

Quatre se mit à se mordre les lèvres en rentrant dans son royaume.

Transcender la mort… Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu d'histoire d'homme revenant parmi les vivants. Avec un pincement au cœur, Quatre pensa à Daniel, à son âme. Il devait probablement être passé par la cérémonie de la pesée depuis le temps, peut-être était-il devenu un ange ? Ou était-il revenu parmi les humains sous une forme différente ?

Dans tous les cas, la blonde réalisait que le ramener était de la folie.

Quatre se mit à observer Regina sans intervenir.

Cet homme, le docteur… il ne valait rien qui vaille. Alors que Regina lui avait donné un cœur provenant du caveau de Cora, elle observait à présent avec appréhension la tente dans laquelle l'homme essayait de réanimer Daniel…

… Sans succès. Effondrée, Regina appuya sa tête contre le corps de Daniel tout en réalisant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Quatre avait un pincement au cœur.

Elle aurait pu utiliser un miracle pour ramener Daniel… Oui mais, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu se passer ? Peut-être que Regina aurait pu en mourir, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi.

Elle devait résister.

Le soir-même, Regina dinait seule dans son château. Quatre était à ses côtés. Elle ressentait de nouveau une profonde tristesse.

Elle céda et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de sa protégée qui s'y blottit.

 **« Je suis sûre que c'est toi. Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton triste. »**

Le cœur de Quatre rata un battement et sembla se serrer. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Rumplestilskin arriva subitement dans la pièce. Quatre retira sa main, et fusilla du regard le sorcier, bien qu'il soit dans l'impossibilité de la voir.

Alors qu'il faisait un énième reproche à Regina, celle-ci s'agaça, lui rappelant qu'elle se trouve coincée dans un mariage sans amour avec une belle-fille qui l'agace au plus haut point.

Alors que Rumplestilskin se mit à comparer la reine aux ténèbres, la brune s'énerva d'autant plus et partit en claquant la porte.

Quatre en fut ravie. Pour elle qui était dans l'impossibilité de le faire, au moins, sa protégée avait cassé cette conversation.

La blonde était désespérée. Elle s'était tellement efforcée à éloigner Cora de Regina afin qu'elle s'épanouisse… Et voilà que Rumplestilskin arrivait pour tout gâcher.

Est-ce qu'elle ne risquait rien si elle enfermait un ange pendant quoi, une centaine d'années ? Car elle envisageait clairement d'enfermer six afin que sa recrue arrête de gâcher la vie de Regina.

La brune se mit à passer ses nerfs et, alors qu'elle frappait vivement contre la rambarde du balcon de ses appartement, celle-ci céda. Regina hurla tandis qu'elle tombait dans le vide.

Cette fois, le cœur de Quatre ratait VÉRITABLEMENT des battements.

La boule à la gorge, pale et apeurée, elle courra vers le balcon et lança un miracle sans réfléchir.

Il ne fallait pas que Regina meure, il en était hors de question.

Cette fois, c'était véritablement un cas d'extrême urgence.

 _* Rumplestilskin parle ici des chaussons du monde d'Oz permettant de voyager entre les mondes, il récoltait déjà les éléments qui pouvaient lui permettre de rejoindre son fils, Baelfire, au cas où vous ne vous en souviendrez pas._


	8. Chapitre 7 – Verte

Chapitre 7 – Verte

Quatre se précipita vers Regina, apeurée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver. Les cris s'étaient arrêtés subitement.

Etait-il possible que… ?

Non. Non, elle serait revenue de force au royaume des anges.

Oui mais et si leur lien l'avait empêché de revenir. Et si elle était coincée ici ?

Coincée dans le monde des humains, sans Regina ? Il en était hors de question.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la blonde avait retenu sa respiration. Elle prit une longue, très longue inspiration lorsqu'elle vit Regina, debout, saine et sauve. L'oxygène lui était revenu en même temps que ces battements de cœur dont elle s'était accoutumée.

Ça avait marché. Le miracle avait fonctionné ! Quatre comprit instantanément en voyant une jeune femme apparaître. Elle était blonde, portait une étrange robe verte et se nommait Tinkerbelle.

 _Drôle de nom. Pensa Quatre, méfiante._

Ah les fées… Elles n'avaient pas d'ange gardien. Elles étaient… leurs secondes mains en quelque sorte. La plupart savaient utiliser leur pouvoir avec parcimonie afin de ne pas trop intervenir dans le destin des gens qu'ils croisent.

La plupart…

Quatre était perplexe. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette… Tinkerbelle. L'ange partit de la scène, rejoignant son univers mais gardant un œil aguerri sur sa protégée.

Cette fée était intrusive. Elle avait l'air de penser tout savoir, ce qui agaçait profondément la blonde.

Lorsqu'elle émit l'hypothèse que Regina ait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, Quatre pouffa.

Cette femme disait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Regina était plus forte que ça, elle en était certaine…. Mais elle ne doutait clairement pas de la rancœur que sa protégée ressentait face à sa belle-fille et son nouveau mari.

Elle se sentait enfermée, comme elle l'avait toujours été… Et puis, voir Snow continuer de vivre normalement après avoir trahi son secret sans impunité la rendait malade.

Oh bien sûr, elle avait donné l'instinct à Regina de ne rien dévoiler du sort funeste de Daniel, des conséquences que sa trahison avait suscitées… Mais parfois, Quatre le regrettait presque.

 **« Tu sais, j'ai une idée. Je peux aider les gens à trouver ce dont ils ont besoin, Regina.**

 **\- Et de quoi j'ai besoin ? Demanda la jeune femme.**

 **\- Tu ne le sais même pas ? C'est vraiment triste. Regina… C'est l'amour. Tu as besoin d'amour !**

 **\- Tu vas m'aider à trouver une nouvelle âme sœur ?**

 **\- C'est possible de trouver l'amour de nouveau. Je n'ai jamais vu la poussière de fée se trouver. Je vais te trouver l'homme parfait pour toi. Si tu me laisses faire, tu trouveras ta fin heureuse.**

 **\- Ma fin heureuse ressemble plus à la tête de Snow servi sur une assiette. »**

Quatre se mit à rire doucement.

 **« Non. Tu n'es donc pas curieuse ? Et si je pouvais faire ce que je dis ? Je suis une fée… J'aimerai que tu essais de croire en moi. »**

Quatre était aussi perplexe que sa protégée. Croire en Tinkerbelle ? Regina avait assez donné. D'un autre côté, la brune était curieuse…

Quant à Quatre, elle était… anxieuse. Elle laissa sa protégée prendre sa décision sans suivre d'instinct. Mais si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis, elle lui aurait probablement conseillé de partir au plus vite. Regina n'avait besoin de personne pour trouver sa fin heureuse, elle seule était à même de diriger sa propre vie. Cora puis Rumplestilskin et maintenant Tinkerbelle… Pourquoi le monde entier s'acharnait à lui dicter ses actions ?

« Je sais ce qui est le meilleur pour toi », « Je sais ce dont tu as besoin », « Suis ta colère » … Quatre en avait assez.

Elle continuait indubitablement d'observer Regina se faire conduire par la fée afin de trouver « son happy ending ».

Quatre était nerveuse. Qu'arriverait-il à Regina si elle trouvait de nouveau l'amour ? Oublierait-elle Daniel ? Non. Non…. Bien sûr que non.

La fée et Regina s'arrêtérent devant un bar.

 **« Regarde, l'homme au tatouage de lion. Désigna Tinkerbelle.**

 **\- C'est lui ?**

 **\- La poussière de fée ne ment pas. Allez, c'est ton ultime chance de trouver le bonheur et l'amour. C'est un nouveau départ, tu peux maintenant abandonner toute ta peine, toute ta colère et ta rancœur. Va le voir.**

 **\- Ok… Ok, je peux être heureuse.**

 **\- Je sais que tu le peux. Maintenant vas-y. »**

Tinkerbelle partit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre hésita. « La poussière de fée ne ment pas », oui, sauf que l'ange avait remarqué que Tinkerbelle avait utilisé de la poussière de lutin en la pensant plus puissante.

La blonde n'en connaissait pas les effets, ce n'était pas son domaine… Et si la fée avait tort, et si elle se trompait ?

Quand bien-même aurait-elle raison, pouvait-elle décemment laisser Regina se faire dicter sa conduite jusqu'au point de laisser une ridicule poussière décider de qui elle devait tomber amoureuse ?

Et puis… Et si cet homme était vraiment sa fin heureuse, que deviendrait-elle ? Elle ne pourrait plus… plus la toucher, plus la réconforter. Regina serait heureuse, Regina n'aurait presque plus besoin d'elle. Quatre devrait s'abstenir de veiller sur sa protégée… pour toujours. Elle devrait se contenter de l'observer dormir, et elle ne pourrait même plus visiter ses rêves afin de la guider, de la soutenir.

Non, non elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrée du bar et resta prostrée, comme attendant implicitement une réponse de son ange…

Lorsque son instinct lui hurla de partir d'ici, Regina comme à son habitude l'écouta presque aveuglement et s'enfuit des lieux.

Quatre ne la suivit pas, elle savait que sa protégée ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré… par contre, elle se mit à se ronger un ongle nerveusement. Lasse, elle abandonna sa vision et se mit à marcher.

Que venait-elle de faire ?

Regina avait claqué la porte au nez à cette possibilité de bonheur. Pourquoi Quatre avait fait ça ?! C'était insensé !

Afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair, elle apparut aux côtés de Regina qui était endormie dans son lit.

La blonde déglutit

La brune était allongée en nuisette avec un air soucieux sur le visage. L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté en scrutant le corps de sa protégée.

Ses cheveux bruns mi long tombaient négligemment sur son visage endormi. Lorsque Regina s'étira afin de se mettre sur le dos, elle bomba sa poitrine par reflexe, la mettant presque sous le nez de son ange dont les yeux s'exorbitèrent de surprise. Il faisait chaud, l'été battait son plein et des gouttes de sueurs perlait du visage de la brune, coulant sur sa gorge jusqu'à atterrir dans le creux de sa poitrine. Etrangement, Quatre eut soudainement l'impression d'être prise d'une bouffée de chaleur… Elle secoua la tête en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Un ange, sans corps physique ne pouvait pas avoir chaud.

Quatre se mit à rire nerveusement afin de faire passer la tension s'étant emparer de tout son corps. Elle s'observa et vit que son aura s'était encore plus intensifiée et brillait d'une lueur rouge éclatante.

Quatre râla en secouant ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à tout autre chose. Une fois calmée, elle rouvrit de nouveau le regard sur sa protégée et secoua sa main au-dessus de la tête de Regina afin de scruter ses rêves.

Ce n'était pas de… l'espionnage à proprement parler.

Non, juste…De la curiosité.

Regina rêvait de cet homme au tatouage. Elle rêvait qu'il était en réalité hideux, mauvais et stupide, qu'elle était destinée à hériter d'un amour qui ne la convenait pas.

Quatre était obnubilée par sa vision. Elle observa la mine soucieuse de Regina qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Afin de l'aider, elle passa lentement sa main sur son visage. La brune se détendit et arbora un faciès plus serein. De ses doigts, Quatre effleura les lèvres charnues de Regina. Puis, elle les descendit sur son menton, les faisant glisser sur sa peau.

Elle était chaude et douce.

Tout à coup, la vision du rêve de sa protégée ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Quatre se pencha d'autant plus sur Regina. Elle faisait filer ses doigts sur le visage de la brune qui se mit légèrement à sourire. Ainsi, Quatre sourit à son tour. Elle les fit rouler sur son nez, espiègle puis effleura la cicatrice au bord de ses lèvres.

Quatre descendit ses doigts jusqu'au cou de Regina. Elle sentit sa déglutition sous son toucher et se pinça les lèvres. Plus elle descendait dangereusement, plus la respiration de la brune devenait erratique.

Alors que la main de Quatre descendait peu à peu dans le creux des seins de Regina, la brune gémit. C'était discret, presque imperceptible.

De surprise, Quatre ôta sa main baladeuse, le cœur battant. Lorsque la sensation du toucher disparut, la brune grogna en se retournant de mécontentement.

Quatre rit quelque peu de la situation. Elle avança sa main… Puis la recula, incertaine.

Après de multiples hésitations, elle se permit de passer sa main sur le flanc de Regina, descendant de son bras jusqu'à sa hanche.

Bon dieu, elle avait envie d'y exercer une pression encore plus forte. Alors que Regina soupira de nouveau de plaisir, Quatre dut contrôler son envie soudaine de plaquer la brune sur son matelas et de se positionner sur elle afin d'y avoir une meilleure emprise…

Seulement…

Non. Elle n'avait définitivement pas le droit de faire ça. Avec toutes les peines du monde, Quatre ôta sa main du corps de sa protégée et s'éclipsa de nouveau dans son monde.

La blonde passa sa main sur son visage. Elle était tiraillée tandis que 13 s'avança vers elle.

 **« Toi, ça va pas. Affirma 13.**

 **\- Non… Non, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Comment tu te portes ? Ça va avec ta nouvelle protégée ?**

 **\- Oui ça va… Souffla 13. »**

Quatre hocha la tête de satisfaction.

 **« … Mais n'évite pas le sujet.**

 **\- Quel sujet ? Je n'évite rien. Mentit la blonde.**

 **\- Je peux te sentir mentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Que tu n'approfondisses pas lorsque je te demande ce qui te tracasse te trahis.**

 **\- Je suis tes précédentes réflexions, voilà tout. Lâcha la blonde d'un air hautain.**

 **\- C'est faux. »**

Quatre soupira. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de marche supplémentaire, elle souffla et vint s'asseoir sur le sol. 13 la rejoint, d'une oreille attentive.

 **« J'ai… J'ai fait une connerie. Je crois. »**

Treize se tut, comprenant que le moment était important et intense en émotions pour son amie…

 **« Une fée est venue aider Regina… Elle lui a trouvé sa « fin heureuse », un nouvel amour avec de la poussière. Lâcha Quatre, dédaigneuse et amère.**

 **\- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose… non ? »**

Quatre resta interdite plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre conscience.

 **« J'ai… j'ai dit à Regina de laisser tomber.**

 **\- Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda 13, cherchant à comprendre, en vain.**

 **\- Parce que… Parce que j'en ai marre que Regina se fasse dicter sa vie.**

 **\- Oh oh, ça ! Ria 13. »**

Quatre se mit à froncer les sourcils en direction de l'ange.

 **« Ça, c'est une fausse excuse.**

 **\- Mais non, je…**

 **\- Ta protégée avait l'occasion d'être heureuse, ce n'est donc pas ce que tu voulais ?**

 **\- Si, mais… mais… Cette stupide fée, et puis cet homme… Je… »**

Quatre s'embourbait dans ses explications comme dans ses réflexions… Car elle en était dépourvue. Il n'y avait aucune excuse valable face au fait qu'elle ait intimé sa protégée de s'enfuir, aucune.

Lorsque Quatre repensa à cet inconnu, à cette fée également, son ventre se tordit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était bien souvent très désagréable.

 **« Toi, tu es jalouse. Lâcha 13.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Se vexa la blonde.**

 **\- Tu es jalouse qu'une fée ait pu trouver le bonheur de ta protégée à ta place. Tu es jalouse que quelqu'un d'autre représente ce bonheur. Répondit-il, avec un sourire espiègle.**

 **\- Pas du tout voyons ! Et puis, jalousie rime avec envie. Je n'éprouve aucune envie pour autrui, je suis un ange. Dit-elle, hautaine.**

 **\- Tu aimerais son bonheur.**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **\- Avant, tu voulais juste qu'une de tes âmes s'élèvent, ce qui est normal : c'est le but de la vie d'un ange. Que cette âme ait une vie heureuse ou malheureuse t'importait guère. Souleva 13.**

 **\- Ouais, et alors ?! On n'a pas le droit de changer d'opinion ?**

 **\- Au royaume des anges : non. Pas en ce qui concerne le but de ta vie. Il n'y a aucun but à avoir privé ta protégée de ce potentiel nouvel amour, cela n'arrange ni ton cas, ni le sien. La question est de savoir alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as conduite à agir de la sorte ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien ok ?! S'agaça Quatre.**

 **\- Moi je pense que le fait qu'elle soit seule… t'arrange. »**

La blonde se tourna vivement vers son ami, sur le point d'en découdre. Elle était en rage et cette colère aveuglait son jugement. Elle tenta de calmer sa fureur et se contenta de rester silencieuse en lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

 **« Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, c'est la vérité.**

 **\- Et en quoi ça « m'arrange » ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et agacée. »**

13 haussa les épaules en souriant.

 **« Parce que ça te laisse tout le champ libre pour te charger de la réconforter.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'énerva-t-elle.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu ne te prive pas d'utiliser ton nouveau pouvoir, je me trompe ? »**

Oui, quatre devait l'avouer, elle avait passé quelques nuits au chevet de sa protégée. Elle l'avait observé dormir, elle avait peut-être passé sa main dans ses cheveux… ou sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être oui, et alors ?!

 **« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là.**

 **\- Oh et bien, moi si. Si Regina est heureuse, si elle est avec quelqu'un, qui sera là pour lui accorder ces douces caresses salvatrices lorsqu'elle en a besoin ? Quelqu'un d'autre. Pas toi. Elle n'aura plus besoin de toi, elle n'aura plus besoin de ton réconfort, de ta présence et de ton… toucher. Cela ne lui fera plus rien, et peut-être même que ça l'agacera… »**

Quatre se pinça les lèvres tout en tentant de rester impassible.

 **« … Et s'imaginer que tu sois étrangère à son bonheur t'horripile, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que tu aimerais… être responsable de son bonheur de façon plus « directe » je dirais. Peut-être que t'as même carrément envie d'ETRE son bonheur. »**

Quatre déglutit, inquiète d'être mise à nue de la sorte… Mais elle tentait de rester indubitablement de marbre.

 **« Tu es au courant qu'un ange n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux de son ou sa protégée n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Moi ? Aimer un humain ?! Tu es complétement à côté de la plaque mon pauvre. Le ciel t'es tombé sur la tête ?! Lâcha Quatre, énervée.**

 **\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ose te rappeler que tomber amoureux de sa recru est grave.**

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien de me le rappeler. Je n'aime pas Regina ok ? J'aime les âmes torturées. Finir avec cet homme ne lui aurait rien apporté, ni à moi, ni à elle. Comment je pourrais plaider en sa faveur le jour de la pesée si elle se met à écouter une fée ridicule qui la fait passer à côté d'un destin plus altruiste ?!**

 **\- Je ne faisais que te rappeler un fait. Répondit 13 en haussant les épaules. »**

Treize partit, laissant Quatre à ses pensées…

Tomber amoureuse de sa recrue était passible d'une sanction des plus horribles : l'ange était privé de sa fonction, errant dans son royaume. Sans recrus. Durant des millénaires. L'Ange devenait tout simplement inutile. Son existence même n'avait plus de sens, ce qui représentait une angoisse profonde.

Cette sanction avait pour intérêt de garder les anges impartiaux dans leurs prises de décisions. Il en allait de même pour les émotions. C'était là la raison de leur absence envers leur protégé : un ange ne devait s'émouvoir des malheurs de sa recru.

Oui mais… Ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser : Quatre n'aimait Regina de toute façon. Non… Non elle ne l'aimait pas…

Seulement… Avait-elle réellement agis dans l'intérêt de l'âme de sa recrue en lui envoyant cet instinct de fuite ? Etait-ce normal de ressentir de la peine, de la joie, de l'envie face à des choses futiles de la vie de sa protégée ?

Quatre déglutit, sentant une vague immense d'émotions contradictoires se battre entre elles afin d'obtenir le dernier mot. Elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer Regina. A moins que… ? Non. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Quatre n'aimait PAS sa recrue. Et il était décisif qu'elle le prouve au plus vite, car sans cela… Oui, sans cela, elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais s'occuper ni de Regina, ni de personne d'autre.


	9. Chapitre 8 – Absence

Chapitre 8 – Absence

Ce génie d'Agrabah… S'il pensait qu'elle était dupe, il se trompait lourdement. Quatre voyait très bien que cet homme tournait autour de sa protégée depuis des semaines…

Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Depuis qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur cet homme au tatouage, Regina avait décidé d'adopter ce style royal que sa mère aurait tant chéri… Seulement, elle était loin des robes de princesses volumineuses.

Regina ne portait que des tenues luxueuses, classieuse, et la rendant terriblement attirante.

A défaut d'être avec un homme qu'elle aimait, elle préférait s'efforcer de s'aimer elle-même et d'attirer, peut-être, l'amour des autres hommes. Cela marchait, il fallait l'admettre, et en particulier avec ce génie qui semblait si heureux de lui avoir offert un miroir…

Jusqu'à ce que Regina se retrouve enfermée par le roi, ce dernier étant persuadé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme.

Quatre passa sa main sur son visage. Est-ce que le monde entier avait décidé d'être idiot ? Etait-ce donc le destin de sa protégée que d'être prise pour un objet éternellement ?

Et puis, ce roi… ce roi ne lui apportait rien. Il la rendait malheureuse… Quatre essaya de se raisonner. Il fallait qu'elle soit indifférente à ce « malheur ». Oui, il le fallait…

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement lorsque le génie, fou de jalousie, avait décidé de tuer le roi. Au final… Au final, elle n'avait rien eu à faire, c'était le plus important non ?

Les funérailles du roi avaient été sommaires. Quatre n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à cela. Elle avait mis de la distance… Peut-être trop ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un manque terrible, de ne plus assister sa protégée comme elle le faisait, de ne plus veiller sur elle aussi assidument. Pourtant, c'était un mal nécessaire… Elle avait si peur de se faire prendre.

Malgré tous les indices des plus évidents, Quatre continuait de nier son amour pour sa protégée… Car il la conduirait indubitablement à sa perte. Et la blonde était tellement persuadée qu'elle seule pouvait veiller sur Regina qu'elle se provoquait de véritables crises d'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée que sa fonction lui soit retirée. Ainsi, de jour en jour, elle allait de moins en moins voir Regina. Elle avait cessé de la toucher, cesser de la réconforter, et même de lui envoyer des instincts. Sa protégée était désormais… en roue libre. Et malgré la douleur que cela provoquait dans son cœur, Quatre continuait de bouder son travail, se retenant chaque instant de jeter un coup d'œil protecteur à la brune.

Regina quant à elle, se sentait de plus en plus abandonnée et mal aimée… Elle mettait cela sur le compte de la mort de son fiancé. Elle en était persuadée : s'il avait été là, tout aurait été tellement différent. Depuis quelque temps, elle se sentait vide… Vide d'amour, vide d'attention, vide d'espoir. Cela s'était déclenché presque d'un coup. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien… Mais quelque chose lui manquait. Et elle était persuadé que c'était l'amour… L'amour de son défunt fiancé, Daniel.

De jour en jour, Regina se mit à nourrir une haine profonde envers la coupable indirecte de la perte du garçon d'écurie.

Sans ange pour la guider, après la mort de son mari, elle se mit une idée en tête : si le roi pouvait mourir, pourquoi pas sa fille ?

Quatre absente, la reine se retrouva sans son instinct bienfaiteur, sans rêves et sans réconfort. Peu à peu, elle plongea dans les ténèbres. Elle se mit à écouter sa haine et, avide de vengeance, lança une guérilla incessante contre sa belle-fille.

La reine devint… La méchante reine.

 **« Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Lâcha la blonde.**

 **\- Il ne se passera rien de grave, ta protégée peut bien rester seule quelques mois non ? »**

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Quatre n'avait pas vu Regina… Autant dire une éternité.

 **« Cela doit bien faire un an en temps humain. C'est trop long. S'inquiéta Quatre.**

 **\- Bon ok, va jeter un coup d'œil si tu y tiens tant. Tu es vraiment accroc. Dit 13, espiègle.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas accroc… Grogna Quatre entre ses dents. »**

Quatre se mit à s'asseoir en tailleur sans se préoccuper d'où elle se situait. Elle ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais sciemment, mais elle tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de revoir Regina.

Elle n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps sans veiller sur sa protégée. Si elle devait être honnête envers elle-même : elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quatre avait peur… Regina avait toujours écouté son instinct presque aveuglement… Comment alors avait-elle géré sa vie sans elle ?

La blonde déglutit en laissant apparaître une vision devant elle. Elle en avait la peur au ventre.

Elle vit Regina se tenant devant la tombe de Daniel en compagnie de Snow White. Au vu de sa robe sombre et de sa coiffure sophistiquée, Regina était toujours reine. Quatre se mit à analyser la situation.

C'était étrange que Regina amène sa belle-fille devant la tombe de son défunt fiancé. Lui avait-elle pardonné ?

 **« Est-ce que c'est…**

 **\- Une tombe. La tombe de Daniel. Confirma Regina.**

 **\- Daniel ? Je pensais…**

 **\- Qu'il s'était enfuis ? Je t'ai dit ça pour que tu ne culpabilise pas. Mais il est mort à cause de toi.**

 **\- Je… Je suis désolé. Souffla Snow.**

 **\- Je le suis aussi… Mais rien ne pourra changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu l'as fait. Tu avais promis de garder le secret, tu avais promis et tu as menti ! »**

Quatre mentirait si elle disait ne pas être ravi de cet échange. Il était temps que Regina dise la vérité, que Snow sache.

 **« J'étais très jeune, et puis ta mère…**

 **\- Elle lui a écrasé le cœur à cause de toi ! Parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté !**

 **\- Tu m'a pris mon père. Nous avons toutes les deux souffert, cela n'est donc pas assez ?!**

 **\- Non. »**

Cette Snow n'avait clairement aucune gêne. Elle se trouvait des excuses, et cela agaçait l'ange plus que tout. Là où elle aurait dû être profondément désolée, elle n'avait trouvé qu'à dire qu'elle était trop jeune et que tout était de la faute de Cora. Ça l'était oui, mais pas complétement. Qui plus est, Regina n'avait pas tué le père de Snow, c'était le génie… Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas malheureuse, ce n'était pas normal pour autant qu'elle l'en accable.

Lorsque Regina sortit une pomme de son sac, Quatre fut confuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Il suffira d'une bouchée. Savais-tu que les pommes représentent la santé et la sagesse ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange sentiment que celle-ci risque de me tuer ?**

 **\- Elle ne te tuera pas. Non, ce qu'elle fera seras pire. »**

Quatre déglutit. Sa protégée avait changé… Elle avait perdu quelque chose… Elle avait perdu cette étincelle, ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait bonne, généreuse et souriante, positive malgré les malheurs.

 **« Ton corps sera ta tombe, et tu n'auras plus rien, sauf les rêves crées par tes propres regrets.**

 **\- Et tu vas me forcer à la manger.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Le choix t'appartient, mais il doit être pris avec précaution.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **\- Parce que si tu refuses, ton Prince, ton chère Charmant sera tué.**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Comme je l'ai dit, le choix t'appartient. »**

Quatre fronça les sourcils en secouant négativement la tête. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec le comportement de sa protégée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté Snow dans son cœur, certes… Mais méritait-elle ce châtiment cruel ?

Quatre était contre la vengeance. Elle avait voulu éliminer Cora car celle-ci était néfaste… Snow, elle, semblait être bonne.

 **« Si je prends la pomme, il vit ? C'est le deal que tu veux faire ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors félicitation : tu as gagné. »**

Quatre envoya un instinct puissant à Regina : celui d'arrêter. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui donne cette pomme, elle ne devait pas céder face à la vengeance, elle devait arrêter cette folie…

Et pourtant, Regina ne l'écouta pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina ignora son instinct.

Snow croqua dans la pomme tandis que Regina l'observait s'éteindre, satisfaite.

 _Regina… Souffla Quatre._

Elle l'avait ignoré. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Regina avait changé… La jeune femme croyant fermement à l'amour avait disparu, pour laisser place à une personne froide, avide de vengeance.

Quatre éteignît la vision, encore sous le choc. Elle fixait un point invisible devant elle, à la fois choquée et triste.

 **« Je… Je suis désolé. Lâcha 13, soufflé. »**

Bien sûr, il était resté. Bien sûr, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Et il savait… Il savait ce que son absence avait causé.

Lentement, Quatre tourna le regard vers 13. Elle devait se calmer… Oui. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, ne pas laisser parler sa rage, sa peur, sa tristesse. Elle devait se contrôler.

 **« Tu as tout gâché. Chuchota Quatre comme si elle comprenait tout à coup ce qu'il se passait.**

 **\- Non, je…**

 **\- Tu as tout… gâché… Souffla Quatre de nouveau. »**

Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Non, elle devait se retenir. Par fierté, par honneur, et pour Regina, Quatre devait apprendre à gérer ses émotions. Et pourtant… Oh oui pourtant, un de ses rêves les plus chers serait de s'effondrer et de rester là, à pleurer, pleurer, et pester contre le monde entier.

 **« Je pense que maintenant… Ouais. Il n'y a plus aucun doute… Souffla 13, gêné.**

 **\- Bon Dieu mais de quoi tu parles… Lâcha Quatre, lasse.**

 **\- D'un truc que je te cache depuis le début. Et cela te concerne… Toi et Regina. »**


	10. Chapitre 9 – Révélation

Chapitre 9 – Révélation.

 _Il y a de cela fort longtemps… L'univers n'était divisé qu'en deux : la Terre et ses hommes, les cieux et les Dieux._

 _Il n'y avait ni ange gardien, ni fées. Il n'y avait pas plusieurs royaumes, mais un seul : il était prospère, immense, et personne ne manquait de rien._

 _Les humains étaient des êtres parfaitement comblés. Ils se déplaçaient sur terre avec aisance, sans difficultés. Le manque n'existait pas, aucun désir ne restait insatisfait. Chaque être représentait un tout._

 _Seulement, les humains devinrent trop arrogants et orgueilleux. Leurs vies trop monotones, sans buts les conduisaient à devenir très insolents et hautains._

 _Les Dieux s'apercevant de cet état de fait, décidèrent d'adopter une mesure radicale : ils séparèrent les âmes des humains en deux…_

 _L'Homme éprouva alors la pire des punitions et des malédictions : un sentiment permanent d'incomplétude._

 _Cependant… L'humanité toute entière avait enfin trouvé un but à son existence : retrouver sa moitié afin de combler le vide résident dans leur cœur._

 _Lorsqu'ils se rencontrent enfin, ces deux êtres, ces deux moitiés réunies afin de former un tout aiment l'autre plus qu'eux-mêmes, et l'idée de se séparer l'un à l'autre devient insupportable. C'est ainsi que naquit « l'amour ». L'amour représente ce souhait, cette envie presque animale de revenir à sa forme la plus primaire : se fondre dans l'autre, former un seul et même être pour toujours._

 _Auparavant habitées par un sentiment horrible de solitude, les deux âmes deviennent enfin complètes, et s'harmonisent avec une correspondance parfaite._

 _Seulement… Lorsque les Dieux divisèrent les âmes humaines, le concept de « souffrance » apparut. Ainsi, les mondes se séparèrent petit à petit à cause des guerres, dues bien souvent à l'envie, la haine, la vengeance ou encore la peur._

 _Les Dieux prirent pitié pour les humains. Afin de les aider dans leur quête, ils créèrent les anges…. Et, afin de les rendre les plus justes et impartiaux possible, les Dieux les privèrent de tout ce qui corrompait l'humanité : la souffrance, le manque, la peur, la mort… mais ils les privèrent aussi d'un moteur essentiel. L'amour._

 **« Je pense que… Tu es l'âme sœur de Regina. »**

Quatre était blême. Interdite, aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

 **« Je pense qu'à son contact… des sentiments primaires sont revenus, comme les souvenirs de ton âme. Tu as commencé par ressentir de la souffrance… puis du manque… et enfin, de l'amour. Je pense que presque malgré toi… ton âme cherche à retrouver celle de ta protégée… Et c'est réciproque. Le fait d'être soudainement éloignée de son âme sœur a rendu ta protégée amère, malheureuse et incomplète. Elle a accordé ces sentiments à la perte de son premier amour mais… je pense que c'est dû à ton éloignement. Une âme ne saurait supporter une séparation de plus avec son autre moitié. »**

Cette fois, Quatre dû s'asseoir.

13 avait-il raison ?

Forcément… Forcément que oui. Oui, bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face plus longtemps : Quatre aimait Regina, au plus profond de son être. A son contact, elle a peu à peu retrouver ce qui la définissait auparavant en tant qu'humain.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle, désemparée.**

 **\- Je… »**

13, lui aussi fut quelque peu perdu. Ces histoires d'âme-sœur… il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Pour lui, tout n'était que trop romancé pour être vrai.

Et pourtant oui, pourtant il avait vu l'impensable se produire devant lui : Quatre avait retrouvé des sentiments humains.

Deux âmes sœurs, l'une au royaume des anges, l'autre au royaume des Hommes… Ce coup du sort avait une probabilité de moins d'1% de se produire... Et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

Malgré les précautions prises par les Dieux, c'était arrivé.

Et à présent, l'idée d'être séparée de Regina sous la contrainte effraya encore plus la blonde.

Ils en avaient le pouvoir. En la voyant manquant d'impartialité, ses supérieurs avaient le pouvoir de lui retirer sa protégée, de lui ôter son rôle d'ange, de la laisser errer dans son royaume. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Oh oui, elle en mourrait.

 **« Tout d'abord, il faut que tu la reprennes en main, que tu l'aide à combattre ses sentiments négatifs.**

 **\- Elle… Elle ne m'écoute plus 13. Regina n'écoute plus son instinct, Regina ne prie plus et elle ignore ses rêves.**

 **\- Ok, fais-la apparaître. On va essayer de trouver une solution. »**

Quatre secoua ses mains, laissant apparaître une fumée rouge se dissipant peu à peu sur le visage de Regina. Celle-ci tenait entre ses mains un sort.

Le visage de Henry Sr apparut derrière elle.

 **« Est-ce que Rumplestilitskin t'a dit ce que tu voulais savoir ? »**

La brune s'empressa de placer le parchemin dans une de ses poches avant de se retourner.

 **« Oui. Souffla Regina.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. J'avoue que… j'hésite. Lâcha Regina.  
\- C'est si terrible que cela ? Je peux peut-être t'aider. Répondit Henry avec bienveillance.  
\- Je dois arracher le cœur de l'être que j'aime le plus au monde.  
\- Moi ?** »

Quatre déglutit. C'était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Regina ne pouvait pas envisager cela, c'était… impossible.

 **« Papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit Regina tristement en se lovant dans les bras de son père.  
\- Ma chérie, je t'en conjure. Rien ne t'oblige à aller jusque-là.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.  
\- Dans ce cas, tourne la page. Tu vas penser que je dis ça dans mon propre intérêt, mais tu n'es pas forcée de jeter le sort noir. »**

L'ange se figea. Le sort Noir…

Elle en avait entendu parler. C'était un des sorts les plus puissant des mondes. Elle n'osa pas regarder 13, tout à coup envahit par une peur incontrôlable.

 **« Si, je le suis. Je ne supporte plus de vivre ainsi. Quand je pense à ce que Blanche-Neige m'a fait subir, à ce qu'elle m'a pris. La colère que je ressens me ronge de l'intérieur. Le simple fait qu'elle existe m'est insupportable. Elle doit être punie pour le mal qu'elle m'a fait. »**

Peu à peu, Quatre se tourna vers 13. Cette colère… Oui. Regina se fourvoyait… Elle était tout simplement assaillit par les sentiments les plus négatifs de l'univers et… et cela était entièrement de la faute de Quatre. Elle commença à s'en vouloir terriblement.

Si Regina avait sombré dans les ténèbres, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute. Elle était restée séparée d'elle beaucoup trop longtemps, leurs âmes ne l'avaient pas supporté. Et ce sentiment de se sentir happé, rongé de l'intérieur… Regina n'était pas la seule à le ressentir.

 **« Mais, si le prix à payer est un vide en toi que tu ne pourras jamais combler, pourquoi t'obstiner ? Cesse de te morfondre, de penser constamment à Blanche-Neige. Fais table rase du passé. On pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie.  
\- Mais quel genre de vie ? Tout ce que j'ai créé, ce pour quoi je me suis battue, sera anéanti. Mes pouvoirs disparaîtront un à un. Ils disent déjà que ne suis plus rien.  
\- Le pouvoir est très attirant. Mais l'amour l'est aussi. Tu pourrais aimer à nouveau.  
\- Je voudrais seulement être heureuse, moi aussi. »**

Quatre dû baisser la tête afin de retenir ses larmes de couler. Oh oui, elle aussi voulait tellement être heureuse… Et rendre Regina heureuse. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : rester à ses côtés. Et si Regina la laissait faire… Oui, Regina et elle arrêteraient de ressentir ce vide si déchirant à son cœur.

 **« Tu le seras, j'en suis certain. Si on nous accorde une autre chance, nous parviendrons à trouver le bonheur. Toi et moi. Mais c'est à toi de choisir ta voie.  
\- Je crois que tu as raison. Je peux être heureuse… mais pas ici. »**

Quatre ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard… Car Cora avait arboré le même à de multiples reprises. Envahie par la peur, la blonde envoya un instinct puissant à sa protégée…

Celui d'arrêter. D'arrêter cette folie, elle ne devait pas lancer le sort noir, elle ne devait plus rien sacrifier, elle méritait le bonheur.

Et pourtant, Regina ne l'écouta pas. Une fois encore, elle ignora son ange et se saisit du cœur de son père.

 **« Je te demande pardon… »**

Quatre éteignit la vision brutalement. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'en voir davantage. Sa recrue souffrait… Elle souffrait terriblement, et Quatre le vivait comme un déchirement.

 **« Le sort noir… Souffla 13, en réfléchissant. »**

Quatre réagit à ces mots. Oui, Regina allait employer le sort noir… Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait changer d'univers.

 _Oh mon Dieu._

Sans un mot, une explication pour son ami, Quatre se leva et chercha vite un de ses… « ennemi » de vue.

Rapidement, elle vit Six en discussion avec un autre ange et se précipita sur lui sans sommation.

Elle le tira vers elle afin de lui demander des éclaircissements, sans le saluer ni même avoir la politesse de le laisser finir sa conversation.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- Toujours aussi délicate. Répondit Six en claquant des dents.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as abandonné Cora ? Demanda vivement Quatre sans tenir compte de la remarque de son interlocuteur.**

 **\- Quoi ? Encore cette histoire ?! Demanda Six, las.**

 **\- Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.**

 **-Et bien… »**

Les minutes de réflexions que s'accorda six furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Chaque microseconde l'éloignait plus encore de Regina.

Le temps s'écoulait plus vite dans le royaume des anges et il fallait absolument que six accélère sinon… Sinon il serait trop tard pour empêcher Regina se faire une énorme bêtise.

 **« … Cora a changé de monde. Et lorsqu'un humain change de monde, il change d'ange gardien. »**

Le ciel semblait comme tomber sur la tête de la blonde.

Alors Regina changerait de monde, Quatre ne pourrait plus l'aider, plus communiquer avec elle. Elle devrait arrêter de la toucher, arrêter de lui parler… Pour toujours peut-être.

Ok, ce n'était pas le moment de penser, pas le moment de se lamenter. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et vite.

D'un pas déterminé, Quatre quitta Six et se dirigea vers son ami.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

La blonde restait silencieuse. Elle avait un plan. Il avait… peut-être peu de chance de marcher, mais c'était le plan de la dernière chance.

 **« Où tu vas ? »**

Elle avait clairement 95% de probabilité pour que ça tourne mal… Mais ça valait le coup. De toute façon, la vie d'Ange n'avait pas la peine d'être vécu sans Regina.

Quatre marchait en direction d'une porte.

Et si le boss la voyait ?

Bah, peu importe… Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était déjà assez dingue comme ça.

 **« Jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour m'aider ? Demanda la blonde en se tournant brutalement vers son ami.**

 **\- Quatre, qu'est-ce que-**

 **\- Jusqu'où ? Le coupa-t-elle.**

 **\- Et bien… Jusqu'au bout. Répondit-il, déterminé.**

 **\- Parfait. »**

A l'abri des regards, Quatre ouvrit la porte.

Elle donnait sur un long tunnel, sombre d'où très peu de lumière filtrait.

 **« Tu comptes faire venir ta protégée dans le royaume des anges ? Demanda 13, incrédule.**

 **\- Non, mieux que ça. Répondit Quatre. »**

Les yeux pétillants et le sourire espiègle de la blonde ne rassurait pas le moins du monde son ami. Elle marcha le long du couloir, puis tout à coup, se plaqua au mur en entraînant 13 avec elle.

Au loin, un juge venait de passer et était sorti de son champ de vision.

 **« Il faut qu'on puisse entrer dans une salle de pesée de l'âme sans se faire repérer. Ça risque d'être compliqué. Lâcha Quatre en se pinça la lèvre inférieure.**

 **\- Laisse faire le professionnel. Répondit 13, suffisant, en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie. »**

13 sortit de sa cachette provisoire et se mit à marcher fièrement au beau milieu du couloir.

 **« TREIZE ! Chuchota Quatre, l'ordonnant implicitement de revenir vers elle. »**

Le brun l'ignora et continua sa marche. Il arriva au bout du couloir, dans une pièce immense et lumineuse entourée de portes transparentes. Il scruta les lieux du regard et ne vit qu'un seul juge.

Ils arboraient eux aussi des formes humanoïdes afin de ne pas effrayer les âmes humaines.

 **« Bonjour ! Lâcha 13, enjoué en se dirigeant vers le juge.**

 **\- Euh, bonjour… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, 13 ? Demanda une jeune femme rousse, d'un air strict.**

 **\- Vous connaissez mon nom. Lâcha l'ange, d'un ton séducteur.**

 **\- Evidemment, je connais tous les anges ici.**

 **\- En vérité, je suis venu pour vous parler.**

 **\- Me parler ?**

 **\- Oui, voyez-vous… »**

13 posa sa main sur l'épaule de la juge, l'amenant dans un coin plus reculé en restant devant elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, l'ange faisait des signes à Quatre afin qu'elle avance en direction de la porte se trouvant non loin d'eux.

Stressée, la blonde avança à tatillon, à moitié en rampant, se rappelant soudainement son passé de militaire.

Elle vit rapidement une des salles, vide. Sans bruit, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Elle en fit le tour du regard.

Tout était très blanc et très lumineux. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un cercle de lumière et en face, trois sièges et un bureau.

Sur la table se trouvait un marteau en argent ainsi qu'un ordinateur.

Quatre sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur 13, qui portait un air terriblement conquérant. Quatre roula des yeux d'exaspération.

 **« Comment tu as réussi à entrer ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **\- Flatter l'égo d'un juge, il n'y a rien de tel. Je lui ai fait croire que je m'intéressais à leurs rôles et que je voulais en apprendre plus sur leurs façons de faire voire même, devenir juge à mon tour.**

 **\- Et elle t'a cru ? Demanda Quatre, incrédule.**

 **\- J'ai un très grand pouvoir de séduction. »**

Quatre roula des yeux et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Treize regarda par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ton plan ? »**

Quatre chercha parmi les fichiers et trouva le sien. Satisfaite, elle cliqua dessus et se dirigea vers le halo de lumière au milieu de la pièce.

 **« Je retourne sur Terre.**

 **\- Quoi ?! S'écria 13.**

 **\- J'abandonne. Je lâche mes ailes. Je retourne sur Terre.**

 **\- Mais… Non enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Répondit-il en secouant négativement la tête.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mais parce que ! Jamais personne n'a voulu redevenir un humain, c'est de la folie.**

 **\- Et jamais aucun ange n'a retrouvé son cœur, ni a senti de la souffrance ou de l'amour. »**

13 se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

 **« J'aimerai que tu m'y envois.**

 **\- Tu sais ce que je risque ? Ça finira par se savoir tu sais. Lâcha l'ange sévèrement.**

 **\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.**

 **\- Mais Quatre… »**

La blonde fronça les sourcils en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

 **« … Tu es au courant de tous les enjeux ? Tu souffriras, tu seras dans l'ignorance et je pense qu'à cause de ton ancien statut d'ange, tu ne bénéficieras pas de la protection d'un ange gardien.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Ta vie sera difficile.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu ne pourras peut-être pas retrouver ton statut à la fin de ta vie, tu accumuleras peut-être trop d'actions négatives sans le savoir !**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Mais… Quatre ! Regina n'est peut-être PAS ton âme sœur. »**

La blonde secoua sa tête négativement avec un petit sourire sincère sur le visage.

 **« Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis plus un numéro, je ne suis plus un ange, et je ne suis plus RIEN sans Regina. Je veux exister pour elle, je veux être avec elle, je veux être LIBRE. »**

Le brun restait accoudé devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, en suspens.

 **« Tu sais ce que veut dire ton nom ? »**

L'ange releva son regard en fronçant les sourcils. Que venait faire l'histoire de son nom là-dedans ?

 **« Nos noms sont attribués en fonction du nombre de siècles que nous avons mis à devenir ange, c'est tout.**

 **\- Le verset 13 : 13 de la Bible… « Maintenant donc, ces trois choses demeurent. La foi, l'espoir et l'amour… Mais la plus grande des choses, c'est l'amour. » »**

L'ange secoua la tête en observant l'écran. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, interminable pour la blonde, il finit par s'asseoir en face de l'ordinateur.

Le cœur de Quatre battait la chamade. Elle avait hâte… Et elle avait terriblement peur.

 **« Ok donc tu as le droit de choisir plusieurs options pour ta future vie.**

 **\- Garde ce physique de rêve tu veux. Je ne troquerais ça pour rien au monde. »**

13 roula des yeux d'horripilation.

 **« Ok.**

 **\- Et trouve un moyen pour que je sois reliée à Regina.**

 **\- Tu veux que ce soit le but de ta vie ?**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je redescends sur Terre. Je veux que tu fasses en sorte… Que je la retrouve. Peu importe comment. »**

Treize scruta le dossier de Quatre… Et afficha un sourire espiègle. La blonde ne préféra pas demander ce qu'il lui préparait. Il ne valait mieux pas savoir.

 **« Ok. Tu seras donc… la personne qui brisa le sort noir.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ne discute pas.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- C'est l'unique moyen.**

 **\- Ok… Ok très bien et-**

 **\- Non, tu ne peux plus souhaiter de choses supplémentaires. Avoir ce destin est déjà trop énorme.**

 **\- Ok… Alors envois moi un signe si tu le peux, tu veux ? Parce que je ne me souviendrais de rien et je sens bien que je vais merder.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ? »**

Quatre se pinça les lèvres… Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter ne plus avoir d'enfant… Elle courrait le risque de souffrir de la perte de son enfant, à nouveau.

La blonde hésita en penchant la tête sur le côté. Sa vie allait être très difficile… Mais elle retrouverait Regina. Mieux encore, elle pourrait interagir avec elle. Regina aurait enfin une personne physique devant elle et pas seulement un fantôme qui la touchait quand ça n'allait pas.

 **« Si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu ne pourras rien faire du tout. Lâcha Treize en relevant le regard et en voyant qu'ils venaient de se faire repérer.**

 **\- Ok. Ok c'est d'accord, vas-y, envois-moi, je suis prête. »**

Quatre ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Elle était angoissée… Et impatiente à la fois. La dernière chose que Quatre entendit fut la porte s'ouvrant précipitamment sur deux juges en colère, leur intimant d'arrêter mélangé au coup fatal du marteau en argent sur son socle.

Puis, la blonde tomba dans un immense vide. Tout devint subitement noir et silencieux.


	11. Chapitre 10 – Emma

Chapitre 10 – Emma

Emma lâcha brutalement sa main de la bouche de cristal. Elle manqua presque de tomber de sa chaise en revenant à la réalité. Elle se mit à observer les lieux tout autour d'elle, perdue.

Elle était revenue à Storybrooke, dans le présent. Elle était revenue dans cette tente horrible. Tous ses souvenirs se bousculaient. Il venait peut-être de se passer juste quelques minutes en temps « réel », mais cela parut une éternité pour Emma.

Ou Quatre.

Comment devait-on l'appeler d'ailleurs ? Ses deux vies s'entrechoquaient, s'emmêlaient pour ne faire qu'une. Lentement, Emma tourna ses yeux vers Snow qui alternaient son regard d'incompréhension entre sa fille et la voyante.

Alors ça… C'était… C'était la meilleure.

 **« Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai. Lâcha la blonde.**

 **\- Croyez-vous que j'aurais l'imagination d'inventer un truc pareil… Demanda la voyante, mystérieuse avec un sourire espiègle.**

 **\- QUI ETES-VOUS ? S'exclama-t-elle vivement. »**

Emma se leva si brutalement de sa chaise qu'elle manqua de tomber. Il lui semblait entendre sa mère protester, demander des explications, mais elle n'était qu'un bruit de fond. Emma ne voyait que cette vieille dame mystérieuse qui, finalement, n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle paraissait être.

 **« Mais je suis votre signe, très chère. »**

Emma manqua de s'évanouir sous les dernières paroles de la gitane. Sans une explication, sans un regard, sans un bruit, elle sortit précipitamment de la tente. Elle marchait vite, errait sans but en se tenant la tête.

Des milliers de souvenirs se mêlaient les uns aux autres.

Elle se revoyait s'occuper de ses protégés, elle revoyait la cérémonie de la gouttière, puis ces familles qui n'avaient pas voulu d'elle. Elle revoyait la naissance d'Henry, la mort de Daniel, lorsqu'elle avait poussé Cora dans le miroir, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Regina devant le seuil de son manoir.

Elle se revoyait entrer au Granny's, prendre sa chambre pour sa première nuit à Storybrooke. Elle portait le numéro Quatre.

Emma ne regardait pas où elle allait et continuait à se tenir la tête. Elle allait imploser.

Etait-elle un ange, était-elle la sauveuse ? Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ou faux ? Quelle était la réalité, le ciel ou la terre ? Quels pouvoirs détenait-elle ? QUI était-elle ?

Alors qu'elle manqua de tomber, elle releva son regard. Devant elle se tenait un stand de jeu de chance.

Henry… Il avait lancé une roue qui ne cessait de tourner et tourner, encore et encore dans un bruit de bois strident et désagréable.

Il riait.

Et… Une brune se tenait à ses côtés, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tendrement.

 _Regina…_

Emma lâcha ses mains de sa tête. Elle avança doucement. Son cœur, il battait fort, plus fort que d'habitude. Ou pas, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, elle avait toujours choisi de l'ignorer. Elle était devenue sourde face à lui, face à ce qu'il lui dictait, ce qu'il lui criait. Mais à présent, elle l'écoutait et… oui, il battait à une allure folle. Cela sonnait presque comme une musique, douce et presque évidente. Comment avait-elle pu avoir la force de l'ignorer depuis tout ce temps ?

 **« Regina… Chuchota-t-elle doucement en arrivant à sa hauteur. »**

La brune se tourna face à l'entente de son prénom. Elle vit Emma plantée devant elle. Son regard était étrange. Elle semblait à la fois perdue et fascinée.

 **« Emma. Lâcha Regina dans un sourire. »**

Etait-elle réelle ? Pouvait-elle vraiment la voir, interagir avec elle ?

Ce sourire, sa façon de prononcer son prénom… La brise fraiche de cette fin d'après-midi d'été… Toutes ses sensations semblaient s'être décuplées. Elle sentait le vent, elle sentait l'odeur du bois des stands, l'oxygène frais entrer et sortir de ses poumons. Elle voyait le regard doux de Regina posé sur elle, son sourire, elle sentait son parfum fruité, la chaleur de son corps.

Elle entendait son fils criait de joie.

 **« Tu as gagné le lot numéro quatre : bravo, gamin ! »**

Emma n'entendait pourtant rien. Elle n'était obnubilée que par la brune et, dans un élan d'une spontanéité édifiante, elle prit la main de Regina, l'amenant dans une étreinte puissante.

Lorsqu'elle ressentit les cheveux de la brune lui chatouiller le visage, lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de son shampoing, Emma ferma doucement les yeux.

Elle avait senti le hoquet de surprise de la brune. Elle ressentait… La respiration de Regina contre la sienne, elle sentait son corps et cette chaleur qui montait en elle. Elle lui montait à la tête comme des effluves enivrantes jusqu'à presque la titiller, lançant des braises sur un désir naissant.

Sa respiration se coupa, une boule dans sa gorge se forma. Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement. Il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait. Lorsqu'elle sentit juste la main de la brune se poser sur son dos, sa respiration repris son rythme normal. Elle le sentait à présent… Son cœur. Et le sien. Cote à cote. Elles les sentaient tous les deux et ça ne faisait à présent plus aucun doute.

 **« M'man, ça va ? S'inquiéta Henry. »**

Emma ouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se détacha un peu subitement de Regina qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 _Bon Dieu qu'elle est adorable._

 **« P-pardon. Balbutia-t-elle.**

 **\- Ça va Emma ? Demanda Regina, à la fois décontenancée de l'étreinte surprise d'Emma et inquiète.**

 **\- Oui enfin, oui, vous m'aviez juste, enfin, vous, vous m'aviez manqué. Bafouilla la blonde. »**

Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche de surprise. Henry lui, fronçait les sourcils en alternant son regard entre ses deux mamans.

 **« Emma ! S'exclama subitement une voix au loin.**

 **\- Oh non. Souffla la blonde, las en roulant des yeux. »**

Regina tenta de cacher un sourire d'amusement et cela n'échappa pas à la blonde.

Snow arriva à leur hauteur, le visage rougi par l'effort d'avoir cherché sa fille dans tout le festival.

 **« Emma qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Snow, inquiète.**

 **\- Rien maman. S'énerva-t-elle.**

 **\- Un problème ? Demanda Regina en faisant un pas en avant.**

 **\- Oui enfin, je ne sais pas, nous étions dans le stand de cette… Voyante.**

 **\- Une voyante ? Demanda la brune en arquant un sourcil.**

 **\- Oui. Souffla Snow.**

 **\- Il ne me semble pas avoir vu de voyante dans la liste des stands. Lâcha Regina en réfléchissant longuement.**

 **\- Peu importe, elle t'a proposé de voir ton passé ou ton avenir et après, Emma, tu es devenue… Bizarre, il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non maman, cette femme n'était pas une vrai voyante, ce genre de choses n'existe pas d'accord ?**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Henry ? On va faire un tour ? Demanda subitement la blonde en ignorant Snow.**

 **\- Euh… Laissa planer Henry en observant sa mère adoptive. »**

La brune hocha la tête afin de montrer son approbation. Emma prit son fils par les épaules et partit tranquillement.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, en silence. Elle amenait peu à peu son fils dans un coin isolé.

Arrivant à hauteur d'un banc, la blonde y prit place suivit de près par son petit garçon.

 **« Il faut que je te parle et vu comment cette histoire est… Dingue, il n'y a que toi qui peut me croire.**

 **\- Je t'écoute. Lâcha Henry, heureux de faire partie de ce genre de confidence. »**

Emma observa les grands yeux bruns de son garçon. Il semblait absorbé, pendu à ses lèvres. Etait-il raisonnable qu'Emma mette son fils dans la confidence ?

Elle se posait la question et pourtant, elle ne pouvait clairement en parler à personne d'autre. Emma regretta alors la présence de 13.

 **« Je… Et bien… Peut-être que Snow n'avait pas complétement… tort.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Elle voulait absolument voir cette… « voyante ». Elle m'a proposé de voir mon passé.**

 **\- Ton passé ?**

 **\- Henry… Je… »**

Les paroles d'Emma restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, bien que l'envie la démangeait terriblement.

« **Non. Non, je ne peux pas le dire, ça paraît juste trop… Trop fou ! Lâcha Emma en secouant ses mains en l'air et en s'adossant encore plus contre le dossier du banc en bois.**

 **\- M'man. J'ai un jour, débarqué dans ton appartement à Boston en te disant que ma mère était la méchante reine et que mon psy était un cricket. Je peux tout entendre. Répondit Henry très sérieusement. »**

Emma se tourna vers son fils. Il lui rappelait 13 en ce moment même. Mais c'était idiot, oui. Totalement idiot. Quoique, l'idée que son ancien ami soit l'ange gardien actuel de son fils lui paraissait à présent tout à fait plausible.

 **« Avant de naître, avant d'être… moi. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Tu étais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Henry.**

 **\- Oui… Je… J'étais… Un ange. Balbutia Emma. »**

Henry arqua un sourcil, à la fois perplexe et surpris. Emma souffla lourdement avant de reprendre son monologue.

 **« Vois-tu, quand on quitte ce monde, notre âme est jugée. Et lorsque nous avons fait assez de bien autour de nous, on devient un ange gardien. C'est ce que j'étais. Et j'étais… J'étais… »**

Emma bégayait terriblement. Elle peinait à remettre ses idées en place. Ainsi, elle appliqua ce qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle avait dû gérer de nouveau ses émotions : elle inspira et expira longuement en fermant les yeux.

 **« J'étais l'ange gardien de ta mère. Lâcha Emma en ouvrant les yeux.**

 **\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Henry.**

 **\- Regina. Elle était… ma protégée. J'ai veillé sur elle, j'étais son ange gardien.**

 **\- Mais… »**

Sa mère ne pouvait définitivement PAS inventer une histoire pareille, en particulier au vu de sa nature suspicieuse. Henry se mit à froncer les sourcils afin de rassembler ses idées. Puis, il réorienta son regard vers sa mère et se leva d'un bond.

 **« Ça explique tout ! Ça explique ton arrivée ici, ton lien avec la malédiction, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de la sauver… Mais… »**

Le petit garçon reprit place doucement sur le banc en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

 **« Si tu étais un ange… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es une humaine ?**

 **\- Eh bien… »**

Emma déglutit. Elle chercha mentalement ses mots… Car maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à tout expliqué à son fils, il était hors de question de revenir en arrière. Elle se devait de lui dire… Oui mais comment ?

Le long silence de sa mère inquiéta le garçon.

 **« … Parce que… Il y a eu un concours de circonstance… On va dire que… J'ai choisi de revenir sur Terre.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que… Je… Je suis… »**

Emma avait les mains terriblement moites et n'arrêtait pas de se les triturer nerveusement. Elle décida donc de les poser à plat sur son jean. Elle tremblait. C'était imperceptible, mais son fils l'avait d'ores et déjà remarqué.

 **« Vois-tu Henry, il y a des règles dans le royaume des anges.**

 **\- Quelles sortes de règles ?**

 **\- Eh bien, les anges doivent être… impartiaux avec leurs protégés afin de les aider au mieux. C'est un fonctionnement qui ne te plairait pas. Lorsque nous devenons un ange, nous nous débarrassons de notre enveloppe charnelle, et nous ne ressentons plus rien : ni souffrance, ni malheur.**

 **\- Ça a l'air bien.**

 **\- Oui mais ça ne l'est pas… Car ce qui faisait de nous des humains n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus d'espoir ni… ni d'amour. Nous devenons des automates intéressés uniquement par l'étape supérieure, quitter le rôle d'ange pour quelque chose de meilleur au détriment parfois du bonheur des humains.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de revenir ? Et quel est le rapport avec ma mère ? Demanda strictement Henry.**

 **\- Non pas vraiment… En réalité… J'étais un ange depuis bien longtemps… Trop longtemps. Je n'avais plus d'humanité et ta mère… Elle a réussi à me faire ressentir de nouveau des… choses.**

 **\- Quel genre de « choses » ? Demanda Henry, voulant pousser sa mère jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements.**

 **\- Henry. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de ta mère. Lâcha subitement Emma. »**

C'était net, précis et peut-être même un peu brutal, mais les mots étaient sortis. C'était là, c'était réel. Enfin.

Il lui semblait avoir lâché ça comme une bombe… Et pourtant, cela paru également sonner comme une évidence.

Au fond, elle l'avait surement toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour, depuis les premières secondes où elle avait ramené Henry à Storybrooke et lorsque son regard s'était posé sur elle.

Elle était tellement… fragile et forte à la fois, tellement admirable et parfaite dans son rôle de mère, dans son rôle de femme, dans son rôle de Maire et protectrice de toute une ville.

Et bien sûr… Bien sur les débuts avaient été chaotiques, et Emma s'était embourbée dans une relation conflictuelle avec la jeune femme.

Mais après tout… Elle avait anticipé les faits. Finalement, sa personnalité actuelle n'était pas si différente de celle de Quatre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment changé.

Alors qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie, son regard se posa sur son fils qui paraissait surpris… Surpris peut-être par la façon de dire les choses venant d'elle, mais pas pour la confession en elle-même.

 **« Tu es revenue sur Terre… Pour être avec elle.**

 **\- Oui…** Souffla Emma. **Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme c'était prévu et maintenant… Je suis dans une impasse. Lâcha la blonde en passant sa main sur son visage. »**

Oui, elle était clairement dans une impasse. Emma n'était en tout et pour tout qu'amie avec Regina. Quoique, elle ne savait même pas ce que leur relation était au juste.

Et puis, elle s'était enfouie dans une relation pseudo-amoureuse avec Hook… Par jalousie en y réfléchissant bien.

Elle avait presque honte.

Elle devait avouer à présent qu'elle avait été folle de jalousie lorsque Tinkerbelle avait désigné Robin comme était le nouvel amour de Regina. Et cela s'était reproduit dans sa vie humaine… Et, histoire de ne pas changer les « bonnes vieilles habitudes », Emma avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : fuir.

Elle s'était donné corps et âme à Hook. Il était ce méchant repentie, cet homme aux cheveux noirs et aux airs séducteurs, une pâle copie de Regina.

Comment avait-elle pu ignorer ça aussi longtemps ?! Quelle idiote.

 **« Très bien ! S'exclama de vive voix Henry en se levant. »**

Emma sursauta au son de la voix d'Henry qui avait clairement contrasté avec son silence dur et presque triste.

 **« C'est une nouvelle mission. Je vais appeler ça… l'Opération Heaven*. »**

 ***** _Heaven signifiant « Paradis » en rappel à l'ancien statut d'ange d'Emma mais aussi à sa fin heureuse, s'apparentant à un paradis si on peut dire ça comme ça._


	12. Chapitre 11 – Opération Heaven

Chapitre 11 – Opération Heaven

 **« Salut ! Lança Emma d'un air enjoué.**

 **\- Miss… Swan, que faites-vous ici ? »**

Emma ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en ressorte. Henry lui avait donné une liste de conseils plus longue que son bras… Après tout, il fallait être honnête : Emma Swan n'était pas vraiment… La personne la plus à l'aise avec la gestion de ses sentiments.

Regina elle, était dotée d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau, ainsi qu'un manque de confiance en elle et dans les autres presque maladif.

Les rassembler s'avéraient être une mission des plus périlleuses… Ce qui rendait l'aide d'Henry encore plus précieuse.

Tout d'abord, il avait supplié à Emma de taire ses sentiments. Il était hors de question qu'elle saute sur Regina en lui avouant son amour, cela ne reviendrait qu'à lui faire peur.

Puis, il avait intimé à Emma de taire également son ancien statut d'Ange. Comment Regina réagirait-elle si elle savait qu'Emma avait veillé sur elle, l'avait aidé, était responsable de ses pouvoirs, de sa rencontre et séparation avec sa sœur et bien d'autres choses encore… Il valait mieux garder ça pour elle…

Bien qu'Emma n'ait pas été vraiment de cet avis. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à la brune. Elle était tiraillée, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou la faire fuir… Alors, se taire était la meilleure des solutions.

Regina était une femme à conquérir, on devait aller la chercher. Henry avait tout de même rassurer Emma sur un point : Regina éprouvait forcément des sentiments pour elle.

Forcément…

D'après lui, il s'était toujours douté de quelque chose sans jamais en avoir parlé à personne. Il était le genre de garçon à ne pas donner son avis si on ne lui demandait pas… Il avait beaucoup changé en grandissant, acquérant une maturité assez impressionnante.

A présent, Emma était plantée devant le perron du manoir des Mills, un air totalement bête et perdu planté sur le visage tandis que Regina la scrutait curieusement.

 **« Euh, je t'ai rapporté ça ! S'exclama Emma. »**

La blonde tendit un sac de papier contenant une pâtisserie ainsi qu'un café à la jeune femme. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle avait ce bras tendu vers elle. Elle en tremblait de peur.

 _Accepte-accepte-accepte-accepte…_

 **« Merci… Lâcha Regina longuement en scrutant Emma du regard, les yeux plissés. »**

La blonde se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

 **« Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour m'amener le petit déjeuner que tu es ici. Henry est chez un ami. Se permit de préciser Regina.**

 **\- Non, je suis juste venue… Pour toi. »**

Emma grimaça presque à l'entente de cette phrase et voulut immédiatement se frapper violemment la tête.

 **« Oh… Merci. »**

Etait-ce une lueur de bonheur qui venait de passer brièvement dans le regard de Regina ? Non, car Emma jurerait l'avoir vu sourire imperceptiblement, avant de se reprendre. Son regard avait été troublé l'espace d'un instant… Elle en était sûre.

Regina se recula afin de laisser entrer la blonde dans le manoir. Lorsque la sauveuse passa, ses cheveux blonds accompagnés de l'odeur épicé de son shampoing vinrent chatouiller les narines de la reine. Elle inspira longuement en tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, en particulier lorsque la sauveuse la frôla.

Elle n'avait jamais su expliquer ce phénomène. Chaque fois qu'Emma passait près d'elle, Regina prenait une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle avait ainsi l'impression que son parfum tout entier entrait dans ses poumons. C'était sa façon à elle d'être le plus proche possible d'Emma… Une partie d'elle lui appartenait, l'espace d'un souffle, d'un instant. Elle se contentait de ça… Car Regina évitait bien souvent tout rapprochement physique.

Cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de perdre pied. Si un simple parfum lui faisait à ce point tourner la tête, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si sa main venait juste la toucher ?

 **« Ta mère s'est remise de votre… « rendez-vous » avec cette voyante ? Demanda Regina en reprenant contenance, arborant un ton moqueur en trempant ses lèvres dans le gobelet de café rapporté par Emma. »**

Bien sûr, de tous les sujets qu'elle avait pu aborder, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse celui-ci. Elle aurait pu… Je ne sais pas, parler d'Henry, de sa scolarité, de ses déboires sentimentaux avec la petite Violet, de son petit frère Neal qui s'amusait à rendre dingue ses parents, de la nouvelle déco de son salon, de-

 **« Emma ? Appela la brune. »**

La blonde avait été tellement concentrée et perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié de répondre à la reine.

 **« Oh oui… Pardon… Ouais. Répondit Emma, évasive, en prenant place sur le sofa.**

 **\- Tu me cache quelque chose. Lâcha Regina d'un ton presque vexé en s'asseyant juste en face d'elle.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?**

 **\- Tout d'abord, ta voix qui vient subitement de monter dans les aigues. »**

Emma grimaça soudainement.

 **« Et cette visite surprise. Tu ne viens jamais me voir d'habitude, et nous ne sommes pas du genre à prendre le thé comme deux bonnes vieilles copines alors dis-moi ce qui t'amène vraiment ici. »**

 _Je t'aime._

Allez Emma, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile.

 _Oui, en fait Regina, j'étais ton ange et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Alors j'ai lâché mes ailes tu vois, et maintenant, je rêve de t'embrasser, je peux ?_

 **« Non non, enfin si, enfin…**

 **\- C'est à propos de Hook ? Demanda la reine, lasse.**

 **\- Hook ? »**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle était _jalouse_. Regina Mills était jalouse et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Enfin, Emma l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle se faisait des idées.

A présent, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : Regina était jalouse, et pas de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Hook en elle-même.

Non, elle était jalouse de _lui_.

 **« En réalité oui.**

 **\- Ah. Lâcha Regina en posant son menton sur sa main tout en employant un ton acerbe.**

 **\- Ouais… T'avais peut-être raison.**

 **\- A propos de quoi ?**

 **\- Du fait qu'il ne me mérite pas.**

 **\- J'ai dit ça ? Demanda Regina dont la voix devint étrangement aiguë.**

 **\- Ouais. Répondit Emma, amusée.**

 **\- Je devais avoir… raison oui. Répondit Regina en se dandinant presque sur son siège. »**

Emma sourit, à la fois tendrement et malicieusement. Elle s'avança vers Regina le plus possible. Leurs genoux se frôlaient presque.

 **« Tu crois que je conviendrais à qui ? Demanda Emma en penchant la tête.**

 **\- Et bien, je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas apte à en juger. Lâcha Regina, inquiète en mettant le plus de distance possible avec la blonde.**

 **\- Pourtant, tu dis que Hook ne me mérite pas.**

 **\- Certes… Parce que c'est vrai. Il est exécrable, égoïste, misogyne et très imbu de sa personne.**

 **\- Peut-être…**

 **\- Je pense que ces… « défauts » ne sont pas irrémédiables. Mais Hook n'a jamais semblait manifesté la moindre envie de changer de ce côté. Il te faut… quelqu'un qui te sauvera, qui te suivra, qui prendra ta famille et tes envies au sérieux et qui aura du respect pour toi. Répondit simplement Regina en prenant une gorgée de son café matinal.**

 **\- Quelqu'un comme toi ? »**

A la question d'Emma, Regina avala de travers et fit tombé soudainement son gobelet brulant sur la moquette. Elle se leva brusquement en s'excusant.

 **« Je suis désolé, je, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer ça. Dit-elle en continuant de tousser. »**

La sauveuse resta silencieuse, presque amusée par la réaction de la reine. Seule, Emma s'adossa contre le canapé, pas peu fière de sa réponse peut-être un peu… Brutale.

Oui… Elle avait été peut-être un peu brusque lorsqu'elle avait clairement supposé que Regina était peut-être la personne faite pour elle. Henry l'aurait tué pour ça.

Mais c'était la seule façon qu'Emma connaissait. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été réellement cherché à séduire quelqu'un. D'habitude, c'est elle qu'on allait chercher. Neal était venu la chercher, Walsh et Hook.

Alors, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre. La subtilité était un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Regina arriva dans le salon et se mit à éponger le sol en pestant.

 **« Attends je vais t'aider. »**

Emma se mise à quatre pattes sur le sol et mit sa main sur celle de Regina afin de s'emparer de l'éponge.

La brune eut un moment de flottement où elle releva la tête vers la sauveuse. Sa main toujours sur la sienne, ses yeux rivés sur les siens, le temps semblait s'être figé… Jusqu'à ce que Regina lâche l'éponge et ôte sa main de l'emprise de celle d'Emma.

Elle se leva nerveusement en essayant d'arborer un sourire de façade.

 **« Laisse tomber, cette tâche ne partira jamais, j'apporterai tout ça chez le pressing. Lâcha d'une traite Regina en secouant ses mains.**

 **\- Comme tu veux. »**

Emma se releva elle aussi et se retrouva plus proche qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec la mairesse… Si proche qu'elle pût sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

Regina déglutit en alternant imperceptiblement son regard entre les yeux et les lèvres d'Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Samedi… Henry va chez un ami, mes parents sortent en amoureux, je serais seule donc… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait être seule toute les 2. Répondit Emma, provoquant l'amusement de Regina.**

 **\- Hook ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as que lui à la bouche ? Et puis, passer une soirée aux chandelles sur un bateau vieux de 300 ans ?**

 **\- Hook est aussi vieux que son bateau je te rappelle.**

 **\- Oui et bien… Je n'en ai pas envie ! »**

Regina rit doucement. D'un rire fin et le plus beau qu'Emma avait pu entendre.

 _Bon Dieu je deviens comme ma mère._

 **« Je ne fais rien samedi soir. Répondit finalement Regina.**

 **\- Je te rejoins ici à 19h ?**

 **\- Vous vous invitez chez moi Miss Swan ? Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.**

 **\- Yep. Répondit la blonde fièrement. »**

Regina répondit par un rire amusé. Décidément, Emma ne pourrait vraiment plus s'en passer.

 **« Très bien.**

 **\- Tu acceptes ? Demanda Emma avec un regard émerveillé.**

 **\- Oui… Mais ne me fais pas regretter ma décision… Et évite de dire d'autres bêtises, je ne voudrais pas ruiner encore un tapis.**

 **\- Quel genre de bêtises ? Demanda Emma innocemment.**

 **\- Dehors, Miss Swan. »**

Emma roula des yeux avant de sortir du manoir, non sans un sourire amusé sur le visage.


	13. Chapitre 12 – Un nouvel espoir

Chapitre 12 – Un nouvel espoir

 **« QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI RATÉ, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI RATÉ ?!**

 **\- Arrête de** **HURLER** **13\. »**

Le brun s'était précipité dans un amas d'anges observant avec attention la vision devant eux. Il surpassa tout le monde, mais ne vit qu'Emma se baladant dans Storybrooke dans une bulle.

Il se tourna vers les autres, paniqué.

 **« J'ai entendu des gloussements ! J'ai raté un truc c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oh ouais, un sacré truc. Se mit à ricaner l'un d'eux.**

 **\- 30 ans que je suis ces 2 la et le jour où il se passe quelque chose, je ne suis pas là… Ma vie est nulle.**

 **\- Tu ne fais rien de le dire. Lâcha une jeune rousse, espiègle en se moquant de l'ange. »**

13 vint s'asseoir lourdement sur le sol, sa condition d'ange ayant amorti le choc. Son amie vint prendre place à ses côtés, amusée.

 **« Rien ne sert de te moquer, depuis mon bannissement, il n'y a qu'elles qui me distraient.**

 **\- Pas besoin de bannissement pour ça, elles représentent un vrai espoir pour tous.**

 **\- M'oui … On est quand même passé par pas mal d'embuches avant que les gens comprennent.**

 **\- Arrête de parler de Six et sa clique, ils n'ont pas de poids.**

 **\- Avec leurs délires de caser Emma avec Hook. Regina est son âme sœur bon sang, c'est quoi leurs problèmes ?! S'énerva 13.**

 **\- Tu prends ça beaucoup trop à cœur, on dirait un humain.** Se moqua la jeune femme. **Je vais t'appeler Adam, comme le premier homme !**

 **\- Arrête ça. Grogna 13. »**

La jeune femme rit. 13 bouda quelques minutes avant de gigoter sur lui-même et de s'adresser de nouveau à son amie.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- No Spoiler.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé** ** _s'il te plait_** **? Rectifia le brun.**

 **\- Ok alors, ton idée de la voyante a super bien marché.**

 **\- Emma a compris ? C'était inespéré. Souffla-t-il.**

 **\- Ouais… Elle a invité Regina.**

 **\- QUOI ? S'exclama 13.**

 **\- Enfin, elle ne l'a pas explicitement invité, mais elles ont une soirée samedi.»**

13 se leva et brandit son poings en l'air en signe de succès tandis que l'interlocutrice de l'ange se mit à le dévisager.

 **« … Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Tu prends cette affaire beaucoup trop à cœur. S'amusa la rousse.**

 **\- Je n'ai plus de protégés, le bannissement m'ennuie, alors autant les suivre. S'exclama 13 en haussant les épaules tandis que l'ange riait d'amusement. »**

 **« Coucou ! Lâcha Emma d'un air enjoué.**

 **\- Emma, qu'est-ce que-**

 **\- J'ai rapporté des trucs. Dit-elle d'un air enjoué. »**

Emma donna un sachet à Regina avant d'entrer dans le manoir.

 **« Le film Carol et une bouteille de vin. Miss Swan, est-ce que c'est une tentative de drague ? Demanda Regina en entrant dans la cuisine, le regard rivé sur l'étiquette de la bouteille de vin.**

 **\- Tu aimerais bien ? »**

Regina releva le regard, un sourcil arqué. Elle posa bruyamment la bouteille sur le comptoir et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **« C'est quoi votre problème Miss Swan ?! Se mit à s'agacer la brune.**

 **\- Mais, r-**

 **\- Si votre volonté est de m'humilier, vous pouvez partir. La coupa-t-elle en désignant la porte d'entrée.**

 **\- Regina… Souffla Emma.**

 **\- Non. Vous étiez totalement accroc à votre pirate il y a quelques jours et maintenant, vous me faites carrément du rentre dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est la mort de Robin c'est ça ? Vous voulez vous moquez ou me faire souffrir davantage ? Demanda Regina. »**

 _La faire souffrir…_

Emma se retint presque de sourire. C'était comme si la reine venait de lui avouer presque de but en blanc qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour elle.

Pourtant, sa détresse lui brisait le cœur. Il était vrai que son comportement pouvait paraître étrange hors contexte… Mais Emma avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. Elle en avait toujours eu envie au fond, mais depuis que cette voyante lui avait fait voir son passé, tous ses sentiments s'étaient amplifiés.

Comment le faire comprendre à Regina ? Comment lui dire sans trop ne dévoiler ? C'était impossible.

Emma souffla lourdement.

 **« Mon but n'est absolument pas de te faire souffrir Regina, c'est même tout le contraire.**

 **\- Donc je n'ai pas mal interprété. Conclut-elle en croisant les bras.**

 **\- Non c'est… Ecoute. Je préfère ne pas t'en parler. Dit Emma en reculant d'un pas.**

 **\- Ne pas me parler de QUOI ? S'énerva Regina en faisant un pas en avant.**

 **\- De… De mon passé. Lâcha Emma, apeurée, son dos buttant contre le mur.**

 **\- De votre « passé » ? Encore cette histoire de voyante ?! Demanda Regina en avançant d'un pas. »**

La Reine se retrouva étrangement proche de la blonde. Celle-ci avait peur, elle retenait son souffle face à la colère de Regina, mais aussi face à sa proximité qui ne faisant que s'accentuer.

 **« Je crois qu'elle vous a retourné le cerveau cette femme. Pour qui vous vous prenez ? J'en ai assez de vos plans tordus, je suis sûre que vous voulez me faire souffrir encore et encore, vous ne faites que ça depuis votre arrivée.**

 **\- Comm-**

 **\- Vous débarquez avec votre veste rouge, comme une fleur, vous me prenez Henry, puis vous retournez toute la ville contre moi. Nous allons à Neverland pour sauver NOTRE fils et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de galocher votre débile. Depuis ce temps, vous deux n'arrêtez pas de me narguer sans arrêt, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que- »**

La phrase de Regina fut coupée. Elle ne put la terminer, interrompu par le baiser abrupte d'Emma. Il avait été à la fois maladroit et passionné.

La blonde tenait le visage de la reine entre ses mains, tandis que Regina était figée, presque les mains en l'air de stupéfaction.

Ses lèvres étaient… Douces. Oui, et ce baiser, bien que soudain et maladroit était étrangement doux et évident.

Emma sentait le parfum de Regina, Regina sentait les mains d'Emma contre sa peau. Elle avait envie d'apprécier cette attaque des plus séductrice, oui, elle en avait terriblement envie… Et pourtant, elle avait si peur.

Regina se recula soudainement. Elle inspira enfin, mais bloqua sa respiration lorsqu'elle réalisa peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Emma, toujours clouée contre le mur était elle aussi figée de surprise.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait agi par simple impulsivité, sans penser aux conséquences… Mais Dieu qu'elle en avait eu envie. Elle en avait eu envie si fort, plus fort encore que toutes les autres fois.

Effrayée, Emma partit brutalement. Encore sous le choc, il fallut quelques secondes à Regina afin de réaliser que la blonde n'était plus en face d'elle. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte d'entrée.

 **« EMMA ! »**

Regina attrapa juste à temps le bras de la blonde qui s'apprêtait à partir. Son pied était déjà dehors quand elle fut retournée de force.

Elle s'attendait à des hurlements, des insultes, peut-être même une claque… Mais pas à ça.

Regina amena le bras d'Emma jusqu'autour de sa taille, mit sa main sur sa nuque et l'amena à elle dans un second baiser passionné.

Le cerveau de la blonde bouillonnait tandis qu'une douce chaleur commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser.

Au diable Hook, au diable Henry, au diable ses parents !

Emma claqua presque la porte d'entrée de son bras libre, puis plaqua la brune contre le bois. Regina tressaillit. Elle se colla encore plus à Emma en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

Son désir devenait de plus en plus grandissant. Lorsque sa langue dansa avec cette de la sauveuse, la reine crut défaillir.

Si elle n'arrêtait pas ce petit jeu tout de suite, elle serait bientôt incapable d'y mettre fin.

 **« Emma... »**

Le prénom sorti de sa bouche sonnait plus comme une supplication que comme une demande de s'en tenir là. Regina s'en maudit… Ou en fut heureuse, elle ne savait pas trop.

Mais elle pensait au statut d'Emma, à Hook… Voulait-elle vraiment être encore une fois, celle qui avait le mauvais rôle. L'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, la cinquième roue du carrosse, celle qui brisait un couple encore et encore…

Tout à coup, Regina repoussa Emma. Elle restait le dos collé à la porte d'entrée. Son souffle était coupé, sa poitrine presque dévoilée. Elle peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Emma fronça les sourcils.

Elle voulut s'avancer, mais Regina la tint à distance.

 **« Non. Dit-elle en plaquant ses deux bras droits devant elle, afin de bloquer l'avancée de la blonde. »**

Emma se pinça les lèvres en reculant tout en observant le sol. Regina souffla de lassitude, de déception. Elle s'avança, ouvrit la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent le regard, puis Emma partit du manoir, sans un mot.

Après cela, Emma ne recontacta pas Regina. Elle voulait la laisser, seule avec elle-même. Et oui, elle en avait terriblement besoin… La brune passait la plupart de ses soirées assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur son jardin. Elle observait son pommier en blottissant ses mains autour de son mug encore brulant de café.

Que se passait-il vraiment entre elle et Emma ? Regina n'y comprenait plus rien. Depuis le début, il régnait entre elle une tension presque animale. Emma était… une belle femme oui, Emma était intelligente même si elle ne le réalisait pas vraiment.

Emma était foncièrement bonne, souriante, positive… Tout son contraire en réalité. Le temps avait eu raison de sa confiance : selon la brune, elle ne la méritait clairement pas. Elle avait fait tant d'erreurs…

Seulement, Emma avait toujours été complétement aveugle concernant cet état de fait. Elle n'avait rien vu.

Elle n'avait pas vu les regards admiratifs et heureux que Regina avait commencé à lui adresser à Neverland. Au-delà de la tension sexuelle qui régnait auparavant, Neverland lui avait appris à connaître sa personnalité plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, jusqu'à l'arrivée du pirate qui était venu tout chamboulé. Elle avait laissé Hook tisser sa toile autour de sa proie car… car elle ne voulait pas admettre quoique ce soit concernant la blonde.

Admettre quoi d'ailleurs ?

Regina se prit soudainement la tête envers les mains.

 _Oui Regina, admettre quoi ?_

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sortit Regina de ses songes. Il était plus de minuit. Elle s'enferma dans son peignoir de satin et vint ouvrir la porte.

 **« Oh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.**

 **\- M'dame Mills.**

 **\- Et en plus, vous avez bu, votre haleine empeste l'alcool. Allez embêtez quelqu'un d'autre ! Lâcha Regina, agacée en voulant fermer la porte.**

 **\- Non, c'est à vous qu'j'veux parler ! »**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Interrogation

Chapitre 13 - Interrogation

Le pied de la botte noir bloqua la porte. Le crochet de métal scintillait à la lueur de la lune. Regina rouvrit la porte en soufflant lourdement.

 **« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.**

 **\- Ça vous amuse ce qu'il se passe n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **\- Emma. Emma et vous. Lâcha le brun.**

 **\- Quoi « Emma et moi » ? Il n'y a pas de « Emma et moi ». Sauf si vous voulez parler de garde partagé. Dit Regina en croisant les bras. »**

Hook la toisa de haut en bas d'un regard suspicieux.

 **« Alors vous n'en savez** ** _vraiment_** **rien ?**

 **\- Savoir QUOI ? Demanda Regina encore plus sèchement.**

 **\- Non, vous savez quoi ? C'est pas mes affaires. Lâcha Hook en levant les mains en signe de reddition. »**

L'homme se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir… Mais changea d'avis et repris sa place initiale.

 **« En fait, si. Ce sont mes affaires. »**

Regina roula des yeux d'exaspération avant de rouvrir légèrement la porte qu'elle avait presque refermé.

 **« Vous savez des choses… Des choses peu reluisantes me concernant.**

 **\- Si vous avez peur que je dévoile quoique ce soit…**

 **\- Non. Je sais que je suis pas un héros, enfin, pas le héros que Emma attend. »**

Regina roula des yeux de nouveau. Cet homme ne pensait vraiment toujours qu'à lui.

 **« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit quand Emma croyait que j'avais sauvé Ariel ? Demanda Hook, de but en blanc.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas avoir encore le rôle de méchante destructrice de rêve.**

 **\- Vous pouvez pas me voir en peinture, vous savez qui je suis réellement et pourtant, vous continuez à rien dire à Emma. Toutes les 2, vous vous sauvez sans arrêt la vie et vous vous protégez, alors c'est quoi votre problème ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Vous préférez que je vous dénonce ? Argua Regina.**

 **\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, je me pose juste des questions. Ricana Hook.**

 **\- Arrêtez de trop réfléchir, vous risquez de perdre le peu de neurones que vous possédez. Lâcha la brune en voulant fermer la porte de nouveau.**

 **\- Vous voyez ! »**

Hook avait encore une fois, poser son pied en travers de la porte afin d'empêcher Regina de la clore.

Cette fois-ci, il l'agaçait réellement et elle envisagea la possibilité de lui couper le pied. Après tout, avoir une jambe de bois, ça sonnait bien pour un pirate non ?

 **« Vous pouvez pas me sentir.**

 **\- Mais quel est cet élan soudain pour votre considération à mon égard Monsieur Jones ? Demanda cyniquement la reine.**

 **\- Je vois bien votre comportement à toutes les deux, depuis un petit moment. Après, je m'en fiche, c'est plutôt pour Emma que je m'inquiète.**

 **\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda subitement Regina d'un ton paniqué. »**

Il était vrai que cela faisait des jours et des jours que Regina avait pris le soin d'éviter Emma. Depuis cet échange étrange de baiser, elle avait eu besoin de… réfléchir. Elle était même parvenue à se mettre dans la tête que Emma s'était simplement moqué d'elle. C'était ça, ou cette vieille femme lui avait retourné le cerveau et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Car franchement… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver mmmh ?

 **« Elle vous a dans la peau. »**

A cette phrase, Regina se sentit rougir fortement. Elle tenta de se contenir, gardant un visage impassible mais remuant sur place.

 **« Et je l'entends dire des trucs bizarres à votre fils.**

 **\- Vous espionnez Henry maintenant ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, mais comme le comportement d'Emma a changé, je me suis juste inquiété.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'Emma a changé… Répondit Regina pour elle-même en se pinçant les lèvres, le regard dans le vide.**

 **\- Vous savez… Elle m'a fait comprendres des choses. Comme la portée de ses sentiments qui ne serait pas assez… « forte » à son goût.**

 **\- Elle a mis fin à votre relation ? Demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil dans la direction du pirate. »**

Hook haussa les épaules, un peu désespérément.

 **« Je pense qu'elle m'a aimé. Mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.** Lâcha Hook en haussant les épaules. **Mais si vous me dites que vous n'avez rien à vous là-dedans… »**

La dernière phrase de Hook comportait des tas de sous-entendus que Regina ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Ou ne _voulait_ pas décrypter.

Hook partit en titubant légèrement. Regina haussa un sourcil et ferma la porte, encore bouche bée.

« Je vois bien votre comportement à toutes les deux ». De quel comportement Hook parlait-il ?

 _Arrête de te voiler la face Regina…_

La brune ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la porte d'entrée. Des souvenirs de son baiser avec Emma lui revinrent en tête. Elle en eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes, avant de décider à penser à tout autre chose. Elle se dégagea vite de l'endroit et monta se coucher. La nuit fut courte. Elle avait délibérément bloqué tout son fil de pensées et eut un sommeil sans rêves.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, et apprêtée, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Emma. De quoi ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Hors de question de reparler du baiser… Et si… Et si…

Regina se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Cela dura encore et encore.

Elle claqua finalement ses mains contre la table de la salle à manger dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.

Oui. Et si elle disait tout à Emma ? Ouais c'était peut-être dingue mais… Mais il n'y avait pas 100.000 façons de crever l'abcès. Elle ne viendrait jamais la voir, c'est certain.

Oui, et si elle lui disait toute la vérité ? LA vérité, celle dont elle se cachait depuis des années, cette vérité-là, l'immuable.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé de lui dire… Mais Emma n'avait jamais rien compris à ses signaux.

Elle avait tout de même été en Enfers pour elle ! Niveau subtilité, elle avait déjà fait mieux ! Alors, elle avait eu deux solutions : soit Emma n'avait rien compris et était aveugle en plus d'être idiote. Soit Emma avait compris, mais avait choisi de l'ignorer plutôt que de lui en demander davantage ou de lui signifier que ce n'était pas réciproque afin de ne pas la mettre dans une position compromettante.

Regina avait choisi de croire en cette seconde option… Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Peut-être…

Regina quitta précipitamment son manoir en emportant sa veste au passage. Elle se retrouva dans l'allée menant vers l'extérieur.

Elle se stoppa d'un coup au beau milieu.

Non. Non c'était trop fou, trop dingue, jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire une chose pareille.

Regina se retourna et s'apprêta à retourner à l'intérieur… Puis elle reprit son chemin. Puis, se stoppa de nouveau.

C'était là un ballet étrange, une chorégraphie transpirant l'hésitation et la peur, teintée de « si », de « peut-être » et d'espoir également.

Oui. Regina avait de l'espoir… sans vraiment en avoir. Pour elle, une chose était sure : Emma ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Tout d'abord, elle en avait l'interdiction.

Oui, voilà. Emma avait l'interdiction de l'aimer. Elle était la méchante reine, elle avait causé sa perte, ses malheurs, c'était injuste pour elle. Oui voilà, c'était injuste qu'Emma aime quelqu'un comme elle.

Regina elle, se disait que c'était son karma. C'était le destin, qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi bien qu'Emma. Elle était inaccessible et ça… ça, c'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi mauvaise. Elle n'avait qu'à pas lancer des malédictions. Elle n'avait qu'à pas prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres.

Maintenant c'était elle qui souffrait.

Regina prenait tout cela comme une auto-flagellation pure et simple. C'était sa pénitence, son fardeau à elle. Elle se devait d'aimer Emma sans retour… Car elle le méritait.

Mais Emma avait le droit de savoir aussi… Non ? Et puis, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'elle creuse, Emma lui cachait quelque chose.

Alors il fallait la pousser dans ses retranchements… Car Regina avait beau être têtue, Emma elle, était pire.

 **« Regina ?! »**

La brune ouvrit et ferma la bouche. C'est à ce moment précis que ses convictions et surtout, sa confiance commencèrent légèrement à s'effriter.

Emma était là, plantée devant elle. Elle portait une longue robe décontractée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Emma en ricanant et en passant sa main devant les yeux de la brune.**

 **\- Oh oui… Oui… Mmmh pardon. Je peux ? Demanda Regina en reprenant ses esprits, gênée. »**

Emma se recula afin de faire entrer la brune. Il faisait une chaleur accablante dans le petit appartement.

 **« La clim est cassée. Dit Emma comme pour répondre aux interrogations de la reine.**

 **\- Oh. Et vos parents ?**

 **\- Mary Margareth organise une réunions parents-professeurs et David est partie à la pêche avec Henry, ce gamin supporte mal la chaleur c'est dingue. Rit Emma.**

 **\- Oui… Dingue… Comme vous dites… Souffla Regina en restant plantée au beau milieu de l'entrée. »**

Emma se tourna vers la reine en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Il… y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Se risqua à demander Emma.**

 **\- Oui… Enfin non… Enfin peut-être, je n'en sais rien. »**

Regina semblait être en proie à un tourment intérieur. Emma lui offrit un verre d'eau et toutes deux prirent place sur le canapé du salon.

 **« Hook est venu me parler.**

 **\- Oh non. Je lui ai dit de se tenir à carreau, que ma décision était irrévocable et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus !**

 **\- A savoir quoi Emma ? Non. Non vous savez quoi ?! »**

Regina se leva subitement et se mit à tourner en rond sous le regard interrogateur d'Emma qui s'était tut.

Puis, Regina s'assise aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était levée et planta son regard dans celui de la sauveuse en tentant de rester impassible.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?**

 **\- Rien.**

 **\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi. Vous… vous… m'embrassez.** Chuchota-t-elle, de peur qu'on l'entende. **Puis, vous quittez Hook dans la foulée.**

 **\- Oui et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux ? S'agaça Emma en se levant et en croisant les bras.**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question ! Vous avez changé !**

 **\- Quoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas comme ça ?!**

 **\- Mais si ! Enfin non, enfin, arrêtez de me faire dire n'importe quoi ! Bafouilla Regina.**

 **\- Je ne vous fait pas dire n'importe quoi. Répondit Emma, lasse en roulant des yeux.**

 **\- Et ne jouez pas avec mes sentiments d'accord ? Ce n'est pas correct, ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Mais comment je pourrais jouer avec vos sentiments Regina ?! Bordel je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez.**

 **\- Et moi, je ne comprends rien à ce changement de comportement. Tout a changé depuis la fête foraine. Alors, peut-être que je ne vous mérite pas, mais je mérite au moins une once d'explications c'est clair ? »**

 _« Peut-être que je ne vous mérite pas »._

Cela lui avait échappé… Et ça sonnait si durement aux oreilles d'Emma. Ne pas la mériter ? C'était plutôt le contraire oui !

Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?! Comment diable pouvait-elle penser des choses pareilles ? Avait-elle au fond, si peu confiance en elle, et en les autres ?

Emma souffla en fermant les yeux.

 _Inspirer – Expirer, rappelle-toi._

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Regina continuait de la dévisager.

 **« Comment ça « je ne te mérite pas » ? Demanda calmement Emma en fixant son regard dans celui de la reine. »**

La brune pâlit. Elle se leva aussi sec et s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot.

 **« Alors tu pars ? C'est pas toi qui voulait des explications ?! S'agaça Emma en se levant à son tour. »**

Regina se tourna vers Emma avec un regard dur. Elle l'avait mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Cette phrase lui avait échappé, le manque de sommeil, le trop plein de réflexions avaient eu raison d'elles et, à force de se répéter cette phrase intérieurement encore et encore, elle avait fini par naturellement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

 **« Si. Souffla Regina.**

 **\- Et moi je ne peux pas en avoir ?**

 **\- Des explications sur quoi ? Mon comportement n'a pas changé, il est resté le même contrairement à toi. Et non, en effet, je ne te mérite pas car… Tu oublies qui je suis Emma.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu es Regina. Souffla Emma comme une évidence. »**

Cela sonnait si simplement que s'en était beau. _Tu es Regina._

Si seulement cela pouvait se limiter à ça.

 **« Je suis la méchante reine. Réajusta Regina.**

 **\- Oui, et tout est de ma faute. Souffla Emma en s'affalant sur le canapé.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore… »**

Emma lança ce regard à Regina. Le regard, le même qu'Henry arborait lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise dont il se sentait coupable.

Ce regard coupable qui la faisait chaque fois craquer.

 **« Assieds-toi. Invita Emma en tapotant la place à ses côtés. »**

Intriguée, la brune s'exécuta.

 **« Henry va me tuer… Grogna Emma avant de commencer son long monologue. »**


	15. Chapitre 14 – Un dossier houleux

Chapitre 14 – Un dossier houleux

Emma commença son récit de but et blanc, sans prendre de précautions quant à la véracité potentielle de son histoire et sans surveiller son langage. Elle omit volontairement de mentionner plusieurs détails comme… la catastrophe de la cérémonie de la gouttière, mais surtout, la théorie de 13 voulant qu'elles soient toutes deux des âmes-sœurs.

Non. Il était hors de question de recoller cette étiquette à Regina. Emma tremblait rien qu'à l'idée que la brune reste avec elle par simple obligation, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Robin.

Un tatouage avait guidé auparavant son choix, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise… Emma voulait être choisie, au même titre que probablement Regina voulait l'être. Elles le voulaient pour ce qu'elles étaient profondément, être aimé pour leur véritable nature, sans influence extérieure.

Au début du récit totalement loufoque d'Emma, Regina avait voulu rire. Oh oui, elle l'avait voulu… Elle aurait même préféré en rire, penser que c'était une mauvaise blague.

Mais Emma paraissait des plus sérieuses. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle est depuis toujours l'incarnation du scepticisme.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, Emma se tut et observa la reine, anxieuse.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire après tout.

Qu'Emma ait été son ange dans une autre vie, qu'elle ait réveillé des sentiments humains chez elle… Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

Tous ces rêves, ce réconfort, cette chaleur qu'elle avait pu sentir tout le long de son existence avant de devenir l'Evil Queen et ce… ce toucher qui l'avait habité durant un temps, elle ne les avaient pas oubliés mais avait toujours accordé ça à Daniel… Et à présent, elle venait d'apprendre que… que tout cela provenait d'Emma depuis le début ?

Et ce sentiment, ce sentiment ultime de déchirure, de désespoir était dû à cet éloignement, à… la peur d'Emma d'affronter la réalité ? Qui avait-elle aimé profondément, Daniel ou Emma ? Pour qui avait-elle effectué tout ce chemin de vengeance, qu'est-ce qui l'avait le plus blessé au fond ?

Car elle avait souffert ! Oui, elle s'était senti mourir de l'intérieur !

Regina se leva rapidement.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait envie d'oublier, de… étrangement, de remercier Emma pour son réconfort, de la rassurer sur ses erreurs, de se laisser aller à l'aimer encore plus si c'était possible… mais elle lui en voulait.

C'était injuste, comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner, ignorer sa souffrance en preférant de la fuite ?

Oh oui, c'était typiquement elle, typiquement Emma Swan depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré : sa meilleure arme était la fuite. Et Regina ne comprenait pas. Pire : elle en avait un goût terriblement amer, faisant naître en elle un énorme ressentiment. Elle avait tant souffert de son manque sans même le savoir… Et maintenant que tout lui était révélé… La situation lui paraissait limpide.

 **« Comment… Comment as-tu pu ? Souffla Regina, à la fois choquée et énervée.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Regina, j'en ai souffert, je je… je ne voulais que ton bien, ton bonheur. Puis, j'ai décidé de revenir pour rattraper cette terrible terrible erreur.**

 **\- Tu avais PEUR ! Tu m'as laissé seule, tu m'as abandonné. Est-ce que tu sais au moins le sentiment que ça fait ? J'avais l'impression qu'on me déchirait les entrailles !**

 **\- Si j'avais pu… Si j'avais su… Je…**

 **\- Tu quoi ? Mmmmh ? Tu aurais continué son petit jeu, et j'aurais fini ma vie à m'adresser à un fantôme ? Tu… Tu es un ange LAMENTABLE ! S'écria Regina. »**

Emma avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Oui, elle avait été un ange pitoyable. Elle l'avait abandonné, causé toutes ses souffrances et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour de la peur, et elle avait continué à la ressentir dans sa vie humaine.

Elle n'apprenait vraiment rien. Regina semblait la détester, et peut-être… Peut-être le méritait-elle au fond.

Emma en eut le cœur brisé. Regina la haïssait.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, le regard embrumé de larmes lui aussi.

 **« Je croyais que personne ne serait jamais capable de m'aimer. Lâcha Regina, presque en une supplication.**

 **\- Tu t'es… Tu t'es trompé. Souffla Emma.**

 **\- J'aimais cette illusion de croire que personne n'en était capable. »**

Emma sourcilla fortement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne comprenait rien.

 **« Ça permettait de me conforter dans l'idée que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais. Pourquoi, depuis ton arrivée, viens-tu toujours ébranler chacune de mes convictions une par une ? »**

Emma ne bougea pas, le cœur battant. Mais Regina, elle, fit un pas en avant. Elle fit un _immense_ pas en avant, s'approchant d'elle, l'effleurant presque des doigts.

 **« Je… ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec toi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais su... »**

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et alors… Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Oui, c'était exactement ce sentiment : celui de complétude.

Il était là, s'épanouissant dans chaque atome de leur être. Chacune, l'une avec l'autre ne voulait ne former qu'un, ne plus jamais se quitter. Elle ne voulait que l'autre et cela semblait d'une telle évidence.

Leurs corps se rapprochaient imperceptiblement, leurs regards ne cessaient de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Tremblantes, elles pouvaient sentir le parfum de l'autre, envoutant, exaltant.

C'était comme une attraction, irréductible, inflexible, impossible à contrôler. Elles approchaient leur visage dangereusement, fermant les yeux, s'attendant à ce nouveau contact, chaud, doux, électrique.

 **« SALUT, ON EST RENTRÉS ! »**

 _AAARGH !_

Alors que Regina s'éloigna brutalement de la blonde, celle-ci se tourna vivement vers le malheureux qui osait venir interrompre ce moment si spécial.

Regina allait l'embrasser. Elle allait le faire _putain !_

 **« Il commençait à pleuvoir alors on est revenu plus tôt que prévu ! »**

Emma ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle restait plantée au beau milieu du salon, fusillant son père du regard comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

 **« … Quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors que la blonde continuait à le fixer avec un regard noir.**

 **\- Rien. Répondit-elle sèchement.**

 **\- Regina qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda calmement Charming en déposant sa veste sur le canapé négligemment.**

 **\- Je suis venue régler quelques… petites choses avec Emma. Répondit naturellement la brune en plaçant ses mains dans son dos.**

 **\- Oh, très bien ! »**

Emma observa cet échange des plus banal… d'une façon plutôt étrange. Elle se rendit finalement compte que la rivalité entre ses parents et Regina n'était plus vraiment d'actualité. Mieux encore, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Et si elle embrassait Regina, là maintenant ? Elle en avait tellement envie. Emma tourna la tête. Elle voyait le profil de Regina, ses lèvres rouges se dessiner. Oh oui, elle en avait envie plus que tout.

 **« Emma ? Répéta Regina en direction de la blonde.**

 **\- Oh euh, oui pardon, tu disais ?**

 **\- Qu'on se reverrait ce soir, au bureau, pour… le dossier.**

 **\- Oh… ouais…** ** _Le dossier_** **… »**

Emma n'avait aucune idée de quel dossier Regina voulait bien parler et elle supposait même qu'il n'y en ait pas.

Elle acquiesça en silence, se contentant de suivre du regard Regina qui partit presque en rougissant.

 **« Alors ? Chuchota Henry.**

 **\- Oh euh… Enfin euh… c'est délicat. Balbutia Emma.**

 **\- Quoi ? Chuchota de nouveau Henry, impatient.**

 **\- Je lui ai tout dis. »**

Henry lança un regard choqué et tapa violemment dans le bras de sa mère.

 **« AIE !**

 **\- Mais t'es impayable ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

 **\- Elle n'était pas vraiment contente.**

 **\- Tu m'étonne ! Purée MAMAAAAAAN ! »**

Henry s'éloigna de sa mère en un énième supplice. Il avait l'impression qu'au train où allaient les choses, ses deux mères seraient ensemble d'ici une vingtaine d'années, _avec un peu de chance._

Emma prit place sur la chaise de la salle à manger et ne trouva rien de mieux que de fixer la pendule. Regina n'avait pas donner d'heure précise, alors Emma suivrait son instinct et se rendrait dans son bureau vers 19h.

Regina, elle, y était déjà en réalité… Elle réfléchissait, rassemblait tout son courage. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Regina était perdue. Elle avait aimé Emma… enfin… Elle avait aimé sa présence en tant qu'ange. Elle avait aimé son soutien, ce lien unique, sa présence perpétuelle. Et cela n'avait finalement pas vraiment changé lorsqu'elle était revenue en tant qu'humaine. En réalité, il y avait eu là tout une autre dimension que Regina peinait à saisir.

Quatre avait été cette présence chaleureuse et bienveillante, voulant son bonheur tout en étant distante. Quatre ne pouvait pas s'impliquer directement dans la vie de la brune. Emma… C'était différent tout en restant étrangement similaire.

Emma avait toujours voulu son bonheur, elle avait bousculé ses habitudes, ses convictions, elle veillait sur elle… Seulement, Emma était réelle à ses yeux cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait la voir, lui parler, la toucher… Communiquer tout simplement. Elles étaient sur un pied d'égalité, ce n'était plus cette relation d'âme « évoluée » face à une autre âme plus… « primitive ». Non, c'était simplement l'histoires de deux femmes « normales », si on pouvait l'exprimer de cette façon.

Regina avait longtemps mis ses sentiments sous silence, les avaient enfouis tout au fond de son cœur. Car elle avouait à présent avec pudeur que depuis ce premier jour, depuis la fugue d'Henry ramenant Emma Swan à Storybrooke… elle n'avait plus jamais pu se passer de sa présence. Elle n'avait jamais réellement mis de mots ou de… « sentiment » là-dessus car elle en avait à la fois peur et honte.

Pire que ça : elle se l'était interdit. Emma était la sauveuse, Emma était la fille de Snow et Regina… Regina était… elle. L'Evil Queen…

Oui mais maintenant qu'elle apprenait qu'Emma avait en partie provoquer l'apparition de cette noirceur dans son cœur, elle ne savait plus comment se positionner. Etait-il possible qu'au fond, elle la mérite ? Qu'elles se pardonnent mutuellement leurs erreurs ?

Etait-il possible que Regina ait pu apporter une once de positivité dans la vie de la blonde ?

Regina s'effondra sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle avait mal à crâne à force de réfléchir. Emma toqua à la porte du bureau de la Maire. Sans réponse, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte… Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux fit définitivement fondre son cœur.

La brune s'était assoupie dans le canapé faisant face à la porte. Quelques mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage reposé. Emma s'approcha sans bruit.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Alors elle repoussa les cheveux qui obstruaient la vue de la reine.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en gigotant légèrement.

Emma sourit tendrement, se rappelant tout à coup ces moments où elle était ange, où cette façon de la toucher était l'unique moyen de communiquer avec elle… Et qu'il était à sens unique. Il ne l'était plus maintenant.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se laisser aller, Regina la voyait, Regina lui parlait, Regina la regardait.

 **« Regina… Chuchota Emma en posant sa main sur son épaule. »**

Les yeux de Regina papillonnèrent. Sa vue s'éclaircie vers le visage d'Emma lui lançant un fin sourire tendre. Alors qu'elle voulut se relever, Emma retira sa main de l'épaule de Regina. Pourtant, celle-ci lui reprise dans la seconde et se redressa.

Son regard était pénétrant. Il l'avait toujours été, mais cette fois-ci… Regina fixait la bouche d'Emma avec une telle envie ! Emma n'avait jamais été regardé de cette façon et le désir de la reine fit explosé son être. Absorbée par son regard, elle avança de plus en plus. Emma ferma les yeux, le cœur battant.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin. Regina passa ses deux mains dans la chevelure blonde de la sauveuse, s'assurant presque qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Un gémissement ne put se retenir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, entraînant Emma avec elle. Voulant retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, la blonde prit place sur elle.

Une vague, non… Un tsunami de désir s'empara d'elle. Emma en fut tellement soufflée qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Emma s'éloigna de quelques millimètres des lèvres de Regina afin de reprendre son souffle. Celle-ci fit glisser ses mains le long de sa nuque, effleurant de ses doigts fin son visage, sa mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Alors qu'Emma passa elle aussi, ses doigts sur la bouche pulpeuse de la brune, elle n'écouta que son désir et s'empara de nouveau d'elle en un baiser passionné.

Plus rien ne comptait plus que le moment présent. Les mains de la brune se firent plus appuyées sur la poitrine de la blonde qui ne put se retenir de gémir. Elle s'éloigna suffisamment pour enlever son débardeur, laissant apparaître une lingerie fine et embrassa de nouveau Regina.

La brune saisit le soutien-gorge d'Emma afin de l'amener plus encore à elle. Emma sourit. Même après tout ça, même blessée, même hésitante, Regina gardait ce côté fort, dominante presque qui lui plaisait tant… Et en ce moment même, il lui faisait même tourner la tête.

Emma détacha ses lèvres de celle de Regina et vint parcourir son cou, sa nuque, jusque dans les moindres recoins.

 **« Emma tu… Tu es sûre que… Enfin si… »**

Regina ne parvint à finir sa phrase. Ses yeux se révulsèrent de plaisir lorsque la blonde mordilla son oreille en glissant ses mains sur elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, retenant les sons de plaisir de sortir de sa bouche.

Mais… Elle n'avait pas amené Emma ici pour ça. Non… Enfin… Ce n'est pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire !

Mais Regina ne voulait pas qu'Emma pense… Que leur relation ne se cantonne qu'à ça. Alors que son intimité commença à s'échauffer de plus en plus et que Regina eut encore plus de mal à se raisonner, elle trouva la force de lentement éloigner Emma d'elle.

 **« Emma. Souffla Regina, déçue. »**

La blonde fronça les sourcils, toujours à califourchon sur la reine. Celle-ci du d'ailleurs batailler intérieurement afin de ne pas succomber de nouveau devant la sauveuse sur elle, en soutien-gorge en train de la dévorer du regard mais arborant tout de même une mine perdue.

 **« Je… Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour… ça. »**

Emma se détacha lentement de la reine et ils leurs semblaient déjà à toutes les deux que la chaleur de leur corps leur manquait viscéralement. Regina se leva à son tour, lissant nerveusement sa jupe ayant imperceptiblement remontée sur ses cuisses, lui donnant un air terriblement sexy.

 **« Je voulais te dire quelque chose. »**

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre la chamade. Etait-il possible que Regina lui avoue ce qu'elle espérait tant entendre venant de sa bouche, depuis tout ce temps ?

 **« Je ne veux pas être amie avec toi. Enfin… Sauf si tel est ton souhait, enfin… Je respecterais ton choix et ferait en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux mais… ce n'est pas… vraiment ce que je veux. Enfin, ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Bafouilla Regina. »**

Emma s'avança vers Regina. Elle maudirait surement la personne qui oserait rompre ce moment. Elle la voulait… Elle la voulait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un. Emma tuerait pour rester avec elle, et elle mourrait probablement rien qu'à l'idée d'être séparée d'elle une fois encore.

 **« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas être amie avec toi Regina. »**

La brune releva la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Toutes deux se contentèrent de cela. L'air ambiant était trop lourd, la situation trop électrique pour mettre un mot de plus entre elles.

Elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre une dernière fois. Tendrement, Regina se pencha vers Emma, lui offrant un baiser doux, tendre. Emma en était surprise. Elle s'attendait à… de la passion, du désir ardent et pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle lui offrait le baiser le plus… amoureux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu de sa vie.

Cela fit chavirer son cœur et Emma se souvient subitement de cette sensation… Oui, cette sensation agréable qu'elle avait expérimenté en tant qu'ange et qui la déstabilisait toujours autant : celle de tomber encore et encore et de plus en plus désespérément amoureuse de Regina.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Dépendance

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après des petites vacances, je reviens pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

Je reviens demain ou après demain pour la fin 3

Chapitre 15 - Dépendance

Depuis quelques jours, Emma était dans le flou. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que… Elle et Regina étaient. Un flirt, un couple, des amies éprouvant des sentiments pas « vraiment » amicaux ?

Elles n'en avaient plus vraiment reparler, elles se contentaient des échanges habituels en public et Emma n'avait rien dit à personne.

A vrai dire, elle supposait que Regina attende quelque chose d'elle… Et il était hors de question qu'elle se comporte encore une fois de façon stupide et irraisonné.

Qu'est-ce que désire Regina ? C'était déjà la question principale.

Est-ce qu'elle veut une discussion ? Des fleurs ? Un rendez-vous ? Qu'Emma la laisse tranquille ou… Ou qu'elle dise à tout le monde ce qu'il se passe réellement ?

A cette pensée, Emma blêmit.

Non, elle n'était pas prête. Et puis, elles ne savaient même pas à quel stade leur relation se situait, si on pouvait appeler ça « une relation ». Emma savait simplement qu'elles ne voulaient pas être amies. C'était un début… Un début étrange, mais un début quand même. Quoique… L'idée de pouvoir s'afficher avec Regina sans se préoccuper des autres pouvait être très attirante.

Lorsque Regina entra dans le Granny's, Emma la fixa. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers elle.

Oui, il fallait éclaircir tout ça. Peut-être même qu'elle l'embrasserait, histoire de poser les bases. Emma était rempli de désir et de passion depuis ce dernier baiser qui datait déjà de plusieurs jours.

Emma allait embrasser Regina Mills devant tout le monde, peu importe les conséquences car… Car elle en avait terriblement envie, voilà tout.

 **« Bonjour Emma. »**

Emma se figea, bloquée dans son élan. Tout son courage s'était évanouis en quelques secondes. Regina la dévisageait. Tous deux se regardaient étrangement… Comme si Regina avait deviné les intentions d'Emma et qu'elle l'avait stoppé avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Mais c'était absurde pas vrai ?

Emma secoua la tête en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

 **« Est-ce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda la brune avec un air totalement impassible.**

 **\- Oui. En réalité, je voulais parler du « dossier » de l'autre soir. Répondit Emma, pas peu fière d'elle en s'installant sur une chaise haute à ses côtés.**

 **\- Oh… Ce… « dossier » … Tiqua Regina. »**

Regina rougit lorsque Ruby vint lui apporter son café matinal. La serveuse ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude soudainement étrange de la reine, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **« Ouais… Tu sais, on devrait l'étudier. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face au sous-entendu d'Emma.

 **« Je ne pense pas. Ce** ** _dossier_** **est trop difficile à gérer.**

 **\- Moi je crois au contraire, qu'il peut être très facile à gérer. »**

Regina gigota de gêne sur sa chaise.

 **« Arrête Emma, c'est… Enfin c'est impossible. Chuchota Regina.**

 **\- Tu t'es tellement fourré dans le crâne que tout ça n'était pas possible que tu en es persuadé, mais et si tu t'étais trompé ? Chaque chose n'est pas gravé dans le marbre ! Chuchota Emma à son tour, d'un ton agacé.**

 **\- Certaines le sont. Comme la malédiction, mon passé douloureux, le fait que tu sois la fille de ma pire ennemie, qu'hier encore tu étais avec Hook. Il y en a une liste longue comme le bras Emma.**

 **\- Tout ça, ce n'est que des détails ! Je te rappelle que j'ai été ton ange et que je suis en grande partie responsable de ton passé. Snow n'est plus ta pire ennemie et puis… Des choses ont été dites : je ne veux toujours pas être ton amie.**

 **\- Moi non plus, mais c'est… compliqué d'accord ?**

 **\- Tu as juste peur.**

 **\- Pas du tout ! S'écria Regina d'un ton énervé. »**

Les personnes environnantes ainsi que Ruby se tournèrent vers la reine, interloqués par son manque soudain de self control. La brune le réalisa et se calma en baissant la tête, rougissante.

 **« Je ne veux pas être la briseuse de ménage, je ne veux pas… que les gens pensent que je ne suis pas sincère, ça me ferait trop mal. Car je ne l'ai jamais été autant de ma vie. Et je ne veux pas que tu… subisse ces regards en biais que je vis chaque jour. Emma, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré mes envies et mes… mes sentiments, je veux simplement t'épargner ma vie difficile. »**

Emma plissa les yeux en un air que Regina ne saurait déchiffrer. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, prenant sa veste entre les mains.

 **« Très bien. »**

Puis, Emma sortit du Granny's, sans un mot de plus. Regina sanglota silencieusement. Elle avait mal… mais s'en était presque accoutumée. Il le fallait… Pour le bien d'Emma, il fallait simplement qu'elle se tienne loin d'elle.

Regina se sentait misérable. C'était pour elle comme une sorte de malédiction. Chaque personne qu'elle se permettait d'aimer finissait mal… Alors elle préférait s'en éloigner le plus possible. L'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Emma lui fit soudainement encore plus mal que celle de la savoir loin d'elle… Ainsi, sa raison lui cria qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Regina pensait en avoir fini et pourtant, c'était mal connaître Emma Swan.

Alors que la brune était assise devant son bureau, elle reçut une visite étrange. Snow White entra et, timidement, vint s'asseoir sur la chaise devant elle.

Regina releva le regard sans quitter son stylo des mains et la scruta du regard.

 **« … Oui ? Demanda finalement Regina après un silence des plus pesant.**

 **\- Je voulais discuter avec toi.**

 **\- De quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas en ville ? Demanda Regina en se reconcentrant sur un rapport qu'elle rédigeait.**

 **\- Non. Je voulais parler avec toi… Tu sais… Nous ne sommes plus vraiment… ennemie. »**

Regina eut e regard fixé sur son rapport. Puis, elle lâcha son stylo et observa Snow White en croisant les mains devant elle, contrariée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que Emma a bien pu te raconter ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Emma ? Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin… Oui, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'éclaircir les choses avec toi.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Lâcha Regina, lasse.**

 **\- Oui. Tu sais… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Je sais, Snow. »**

L'institutrice bloqua sur les dernières paroles de la brune. Elle plissa des yeux en direction d'une Regina évitant sciemment son regard et se replongea dans son discours.

 **« Bref. Je voulais te demander si nous étions… Amies. Enfin, je pense que nous le sommes. Enfin, tu l'es pour moi… maintenant. Les choses ont changé, et j'ose espérer que c'est la même chose pour toi. »**

Regina avait toujours le regard rivé sur des lignes de texte qu'elle ne lisait pas. Après un long silence qui stressa Snow au possible, elle répondit enfin.

 **« Oui… Oui Snow, je suppose que… La hache de guerre est enterrée depuis longtemps maintenant.**

 **\- Oui, cela fait longtemps à présent… Je suis heureuse car nous avons finalement réussi à former ce dont j'ai toujours rêver. »**

Regina leva un sourcil d'interrogation vers la brune.

 **« Une famille. Lâcha-t-elle en souriant et en partant ».**

Regina tentait désespérément de cacher son regard ému lorsque Snow quitta la pièce. Elle fixait la porte, l'air perdu.

Regina voyait clair dans le jeu d'Emma… Et à cette pensée, son cœur se bomba sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Il était 16h lorsque Regina sortit de son bureau. Une chevelure blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'attendait à la sortie de la Mairie.

 **« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Regina, lasse.**

 **\- Ah je t'attendais. Je souhaitais aller chercher Henry avec toi.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Répondit Regina d'un timide sourire. »**

Alors que Regina voulut partir, Emma se saisit de son sac remplis de dossier. Puis, elle lui prit le bras tout en marchant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Regina en observant la blonde.**

 **\- Je te montre à quel point tout le monde se fiche de nous. Chuchota Emma dans l'oreille de la brune. »**

Regina haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Chaque piéton passait devant elle en les observant à peine, certains souriant à la reine afin de lui dire bonjour. La brune ouvrit et ferma la bouche, décontenancée.

 **« Les gens sont habitués à nous voir ensemble alors, qu'on s'embrasse ou qu'on se dispute, ils n'y prêtent même plus attention tu sais. »**

Regina continuait à observer l'indifférence peuplant chacun des passants, surprise. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent à l'école d'Henry et la blonde lâcha le bras de Regina. La brune l'observa et réalisa tout à coup que son contact lui manquait déjà.

 **« Salut maman ! S'exclama Henry, sortant tout à coup la brune de ses pensées.**

 **\- Hey ! Répondit-elle en souriant.**

 **\- C'est rare que vous veniez me chercher toutes les deux, j'aimerai que ce soit plus souvent. S'exclama joyeusement Henry en commençant à marcher.**

 **\- Non, Henry, attends ! »**

Le garçon se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils vers sa mère adoptive.

 **« Ce soir, tu… Tu vas chez tes grands-parents. Lâcha Regina sans réfléchir.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **\- Oui, Emma et moi devons voir… Un… Truc.**

 **\- Ah ? Lâcha Emma. »**

La brune se tourna vers Emma, le regard dur.

 **« Oh. Oh ! Oui ! Ce… Truc, ouais ! Fit mine de comprendre Emma en hochant la tête. »**

Regina dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de rouler des yeux face au mauvais jeu d'actrice de la blonde. Et pourtant, elle se contentait de sourire, amusée.

 **« Ok, dans ce cas, Emma, on se voit…**

 **\- A 19h.**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça. 19h. Répondit la brune en souriant et en partant. »**

Emma regarda Regina partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision.

 **« … Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Demanda Henry en haussant un sourcil. »**

Emma était toujours plongée dans ses pensées et commença à marcher en direction de l'appartement de ses parents, sans répondre à son fils.

 **« Tu crois que mon plan de la laisser réfléchir à marcher ? Demanda Henry joyeusement.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, vu que j'ai fait tout l'inverse.**

 **\- Maman, à quoi ça sert qu'on fasse une opération ensemble si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ?**

 **\- Je suis mon instinct gamin. Je pense que ta mère a besoin qu'on aille la chercher. Mais en toute modération. Je vais la laisser venir vers moi, maintenant que j'ai fait le premier pas.**


	17. Chapitre 16 – Une évidence

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos critiques constructives et vos encouragements. J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire cette fanfiction, mon premier AU ! Gros bisous à tous :)_

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Une évidence

Lorsque Regina entendit la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, elle sursauta de surprises. Elle avait cogité, se demandant encore et encore comment elle avait pu avoir une idée pareille.

Elle avait invité Emma, attendrie par son comportement, avec l'espoir infime que peut-être… Oui, peut-être qu'elle avait eu tort… Mais tout cela lui faisait tellement peur.

Emma avait raison. Regina était terrifiée.

La main tremblante, la brune appuya sur la poignée de la porte, la ramenant vers elle afin de laisser apparaître une blonde arborant un sourire radieux. Regina peina à le lui rendre. Elle la fit entrer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensait qu'Emma serait bien capable de l'entendre.

 **« Je n'ai pas osé apporter de vin ni de film cette fois, tu ne m'en voudras pas. Ricana Emma. »**

Lorsque Emma se retourna, elle fit face à Regina qui s'était approché d'elle. Elle n'était même plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle observait ses lèvres avec avidité, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire… Puis, la brune se reprit et s'éloigna d'Emma en souriant presque tristement.

 **« Non Emma, il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Répondit-elle. »**

Emma suivit Regina jusqu'à la cuisine d'où émanait une douce odeur de plat italien.

La brune se pencha vers le four qu'elle ouvrit, examinant la nourriture avec attention tandis qu'Emma observait discrètement ses courbes. Lorsque la reine se redressa, Emma en fit de même avec sa tête et tenta de garder un air impassible.

 **« Euh, mmmh, tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Emma.**

 **\- Non, ça ira. Tout est prêt. »**

Le diner était lourd. Le silence régnait et Emma était terriblement gênée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quel sujet aborder… Alors elle préférait se taire et laisser Regina introduire la conversation.

 **« C'était comment ? Demanda subitement Regina, sortant Emma de sa rêverie.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Etre un ange. C'était comment ? Demanda de nouveau la brune en posant sa fourchette et en croisant les bras devant elle.**

 **\- Rien de bien… Transcendant. Nous étions des numéros, nous n'avions plus de noms. Puis, on nous enlevait tout ce dont les êtres humains ont horreur en général, c'est-à-dire la souffrance, la peur… Ce genre de choses. Lâcha Emma en secouant la main.**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir abandonner tout ça ? Demanda curieusement la brune.**

 **\- Comme je l'expliquais à Henry…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu as tout dit à Henry ? Demanda subitement Regina, le teint blême.**

 **\- Eh bien… Oui ! A qui voulais-tu que je le dise ?! S'agaça Emma.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu sais tout autant que moi qu'Henry est un petit garçon qui a tendance à s'emballer.**

 **\- Pour quoi veut-tu donc qu'il s'emballe ? »**

La brune resta silencieuse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à ceux d'Emma.

 **« Pour rien. Marmonna-t-elle.**

 **\- Je disais donc… Que la vie d'ange n'est pas « si idyllique » que ça car ils nous ont aussi enlever notre faculté à ressentir des sentiments positifs pour autrui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina en prenant une bouchée de nourriture.**

 **\- Parce que nous devons rester impartiaux. Seulement, je n'ai pas vraiment contrôlé le fait que tu me fasses aimer de nouveau.**

 **\- Que je te fasse quoi ? Demanda Regina, presque la bouche pleine en figeant sa main tenant sa fourchette. »**

Emma déplaça ici et là la nourriture se trouvant dans son assiette d'un air gêné tandis que la brune avala avec difficulté ce qu'il se trouvait dans sa bouche. Emma n'avait pas parlé à Regina de cela et de bien d'autres « détails »… Mais ça lui avait échappé. Et peut-être que ce diner était une bonne façon de lui avouer certaines choses.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité ? Demanda Emma, de but en blanc.**

 **\- Ne change pas de sujet tu veux ? Réponds-moi.**

 **\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui a bien pu se passer… Répondit Emma d'un ton presque enfantin en évitant le regard fixe de la brune. »**

La brune lâcha sa fourchette, poussa son assiette et croisa les bras sur la table, décidée à écouter la blonde.

 **« … J'étais vraiment odieuse en y repensant. Enfin, je ne pensais qu'à moi, qu'à mon âme, je haïssais les humains alors que je ne valais guère mieux. Et puis, on m'a assigné à toi. Au début, tout allait bien, tout était normal… Enfin… Je n'avais jamais eu de… personnes possédant la capacité de m'écouter aussi bien que toi.**

 **\- Comment cela ?**

 **\- C'est simple. A chaque fois que je t'envoyais des signaux, tu y répondais aussitôt ce qui est… plutôt rare. Enfin, j'avais… perdu la foi. Pour moi, les humains n'étaient rien d'autres que des êtres stupides, bornés et égoïstes mais toi… Toi tu m'as démontré que des personnes en valaient la peine. Tu en valais la peine Regina… Chuchota Emma en croisant les bras et en réorientant son regard vers le côté. »**

La brune gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attrait soudain d'Emma pour elle. Regina, qui cachait un immense manque de confiance en elle, ne se trouvait simplement pas assez spéciale pour susciter ce genre d'intérêt.

 **« Je… Et si nous passions dans le salon ? »**

La blonde acquiesça. Après avoir débarrasser la table en silence, l'atmosphère était encore plus lourde et pesante qu'en début de soirée.

Ainsi, la brune amena un verre de scotch à Emma qui s'empressa presque de le boire afin de se donner plus de courage. Regina vint prendre place à ses côtés en évitant soigneusement de la toucher ou même de la frôler.

 **« Pour répondre à ta question…** Commença Regina. **Tes attentions dernièrement m'ont… touché. Se permis de dire la brune. »**

La blonde sourit timidement en vidant son verre.

 **« C'est normal, j'aimerai te faciliter la vie au maximum et je sais que le regard des autres t'affecte, même si tu prétends le contraire.**

 **\- Emma… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas… spéciale, ni la meilleure personne de l'Univers. Adolescente, j'ai été une jeune fille des plus banales, en grandissant, j'ai subi des choses… horribles qui m'ont amené à me venger terriblement. Je ne mérite pas ton attention ni… ni cet acte que tu as fait qui est juste totalement… dingue. Réalisa Regina, peu à peu.**

 **\- Regina… Souffla Emma en secouant négativement la tête. »**

Emma inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de donner sa réponse avec anxiété.

 **« Je pense… Je pense que tu as fait renaître ces sentiments en moi car j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'écoutait… Durant des siècles, je n'ai toujours été qu'un… Objet pour mes protégés. J'étais toujours celle dont on accablait tous les maux alors même qu'on ne m'écoutait pas mais toi… Toi, tu m'écoutais.**

 **\- Je… Je ne savais pas, je ne réalisais pas, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Rit nerveusement Regina en plissant sa jupe.**

 **\- Mais moi, si… Ecoute. J'ai été un ange pendant… Pendant des millénaires et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu ne réalises peut-être pas qui tu es, mais moi je le sais.**

 **\- Je sais qui je suis. Quelqu'un de naïf, d'égotiste avec une tendance à l'autodestruction plutôt fascinante. Ricana amèrement Regina en finissant elle aussi son verre.**

 **\- Non, tu es… Tu es altruiste, et combattive. Tu as su affronter ta mère, tu as su choisir une voix juste alors que tu vivais dans un monde de luxe, tu as surmonter ton chagrin comme tu le pouvais. Je n'étais pas à tes côtés, et seule… Seule, tu n'avais aucune chance et tu as survécu… C'était une épreuve très difficile, et tu t'en es sortie. Car tu es comme ça. Tu es forte, sensible et tu représentes tout ce que je ne pensais plus voir de bon chez quiconque. Tu m'as impressionné et tu ne cesseras jamais de le faire. Tu m'as surprise en tant qu'ange, en tant que sauveuse et maintenant, tu continues de le faire, chaque jour.**

 **Je crois que tu ne réalises pas par où tu es passée Regina. Ta mère, ton adolescence, Daniel, Robin, les ténèbres… Tu es quelqu'un de… merveilleux, et complexe et… Enfin, quoique tu dises, tu es spéciale et tu le resteras pour moi. »**

Regina cacha tant bien que mal son visage dont le regard commençait à s'embrumer de larmes.

 **« Et je vais t'avouer que depuis cette expérience, depuis cette révélation sur mon autre vie… La seule raison pour laquelle la mort me fait peur est la perspective de me retrouver de nouveau séparée de toi. »**

Regina se tourna cette fois vers Emma. Elle avait envie… De l'embrasser, de la posséder, de ne plus jamais se séparer d'elle car la blonde venait de mettre des mots sur ce sentiment qu'elle aussi, partageait depuis toujours. Malgré ses tentatives pour la faire fuir, la seule idée de ne plus être à ses côtés lui brisait le cœur.

Regina n'avait jamais dit à quiconque le déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Emma s'était retrouvée en dehors de Storybrooke, sous l'emprise de sa potion d'oubli.

Elle avait préféré se voiler la face, accorder sa peine à celle de la perte d'Henry mais ici et maintenant… Elle réalisait que son cœur meurtri n'était pas seulement causé par le vide que représentait l'absence de son fils.

Regina s'avança vers la blonde, avec une extrême douceur, tant et si bien que son visage ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

 **« Tu crois vraiment que ce que nous vivons est… spécial ? Chuchota Regina, la voix tremblante de peur et d'espoir.**

 **\- Je suis revenue sur Terre, tu m'as fait aimer de nouveau. J'ai abandonné mes ailes, et depuis ce temps, je n'ai jamais fait que te chercher. Je n'ai pas assez de vocabulaire pour décrire la force des sentiments qui me tourmentent lorsque je suis avec toi… Mais c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vivre. »**

Regina s'avança de plus en plus, lentement, imperceptiblement jusqu'à sceller ses lèvres à celles de la sauveuse. Le baiser était doux et presque tremblant. Emma encouragea implicitement la brune en appuyant encore plus le baiser, le rendant peu à peu plus amoureux, plus passionné.

Elle se détacha de quelques centimètres d'elle. Emma déglutit en inspirant l'air environnant rempli du parfum de Regina.

 **« Et si on oubliait tout, juste pour ce soir ? Chuchota Emma avec espoir. »**

Regina hocha la tête sans en dire davantage. Les deux jeunes femmes s'évanouirent dans un nuage blanc avant de réapparaitre au pied du lit de la brune. Celle-ci observa la sauveuse, le sourcil arqué d'interrogation.

La blonde regardait autour d'elle, surprise de se retrouver tout à coup dans cet endroit.

 **« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?**

 **\- Je… J'en sais rien, j'ai eu terriblement envie de… de toi et… on a atterri ici. »**

Regina ricana. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Emma et l'embrassa de nouveau, moins timidement. Emma sentit son sourire sur ses lèvres et son cœur se gonfla de nouveau.

Elle était heureuse. Oh oui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

Emma glissa ses mains sur les flancs de la reine, les passant dans son cou puis flirtant avec les boutons constituant son chemisier de satin. Le souffle de Regina se coupa.

Elle passa ses doigts entre ceux d'Emma et l'aida à déboutonner son haut timidement. Chaque geste était à la fois maladroit, mais aussi terriblement érotique.

Elles semblaient revivre une sorte de première fois, comportant les gestes timides, la douceur, l'inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur… Mais elles étaient également dans une bulle, leurs envies, leurs gestes s'accordant parfaitement. Leurs deux corps se complétaient. Elles étaient dans une synergie presque parfaite.

Emma détacha ses lèvres de la brune lorsqu'elle enleva sensuellement son chemisier, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge de dentelle noir. Lorsque Emma posa ses yeux sur elle, elle dû se retenir de toute ses forces de dire à quel point, à cet instant, elle pouvait l'aimer.

Elle n'avait pas envie de la faire fuir, de bruler les étapes ou de casser ce moment.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était restée silencieuse, le regard dans le vide. Regina s'approcha d'elle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

 **« Ça ne va pas ? »**

Emma redressa son regard vers celui de Regina qui semblait légèrement inquiète. Elle secoua la tête négativement en lui souriant légèrement et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Regina s'allongea délicatement sur le lit derrière elle, emportant la sauveuse dans son geste.

Emma inspira profondément. Elle se positionna sur Regina et enleva à son tour son haut. Lorsqu'elle vit Regina sous elle, les cheveux en bataille et en sous-vêtements, son intimité commença à s'échauffer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver en de telle position. Ainsi, elle sentit une excitation qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une chaleur, partant de son entrejambe et s'étendant dans tout son corps, la faisant déjà perdre pieds.

Emma commença à embrasser la naissance de la poitrine de Regina, remontant jusqu'à sa gorge, puis sa mâchoire. Elle prit le temps de passer sa langue sur sa peau sucrée pour finir par l'embrasser de nouveau sensuellement. La brune soupira sous ses assauts. Alors qu'Emma commençait à frotter son sexe contre celle de la reine, celle-ci inversa leur position. Elle embrassa Emma avec plus de passion, de ferveur. Elle se leva et enleva sa jupe.

Puis, elle passa ses mains sur le jean d'Emma, le déboutonnant pour finir par lui ôter.

Regina retourna sur Emma et pressa ses lèvres sur le cou de la blonde, titillant sans même le savoir ses zones les plus sensibles. La brune passa ses mains sur le corps d'Emma. Sa main entoura rapidement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, flirtant de plus en plus dangereusement avec son intimité.

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son shorty, Emma tressaillit, sursauta même.

Regina hésitait. Elle avait peur d'aller trop vite, peur de brusquer la blonde, de la faire fuir même. Alors, elle n'osait presque pas aller plus loin, provoquant sans même le savoir une immense torture pour Emma se tenant sous elle.

N'y tenant plus, elle se saisit de la main de Regina et la posa contre son sexe déjà humide. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de toute son existence.

Regina sourit contre le cou de la blonde et passa lentement ses doigts entre les lèvres de la blonde. Son toucher était si doux et Regina semblait déjà connaître les zones les plus érogènes de la blonde.

Soudain, Emma crut déjà atteindre la jouissance avant même qu'elles n'aillent plus loin. Elle tenta de penser à autre chose, de peur de ne plus être assez excitée pour continuer leurs ébats.

La blonde se cambra contre les doigts de la reine. Timidement, Regina flirta de nouveau avec le bord du sous-vêtement, effleurant la peau de son intimité presque mise à nu avec ses doigts fins.

 **« Regina… Vas-y… Supplia la blonde. »**

Regina n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle accorda de douces caresses aux douces lèvres d'Emma avant d'entrer en elle avec douceur et sensualité.

Emma soupira de soulagement.

Avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes, même avec le plus de préparation possible, les premiers gestes étaient toujours légèrement douloureux mais avec Regina… Oh, ils lui accordaient à la fois une délivrance et un plaisir incommensurable.

Le mouvement fut d'abord lent, sensuel, permettant à Emma et Regina de se découvrir. La brune détecta très vite l'endroit le plus sensible de la blonde et joua avec, appuyant ses gestes, les rendant plus précis et accentuant plus encore le plaisir d'Emma. Le sentant venir à elle de plus en plus, Regina sentait son sexe devenir d'une sensibilité étonnante, s'humidifiant plus que de raison.

Plus leurs ébats avançaient et moins la blonde trouvait la force de taire sa transe. Lorsque Regina accompagna ses caresses au toucher de sa poitrine, Emma n'y tint plus et gémit, de plus en plus forts. Regina crut devenir folle. Son corps entier s'embrasait et une simple caresse, un simple cri de plus de la part de son amante suffirait presque à lui faire atteindre la jouissance.

Ainsi, elle se retira doucement et descendit son visage vers l'intimité d'Emma. Celle-ci crut défaillir.

Lentement, elle sentit la langue de la brune au centre de son plaisir et ses yeux se révulsèrent sous les à-coups humides sur la perle de son sexe. Alors qu'elle s'était légèrement redressée, son corps tout entier atterrit lourdement sur le matelas. Ses hanches se mirent à danser au rythme des caresses buccales de la brune, et cette fois, Emma gémissait le prénom de Regina encore et encore.

Lorsque les doigts de Regina glissèrent entre ses lèvres pour entrer en elle de nouveau, Emma ne put retenir sa jouissance. Son être entier se contracta, la blonde se cambra de plaisir tandis que Regina ne cessait de la gouter.

Emma avait à la fois encore de la supplier d'arrêter comme de continuer, en proie à l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie. Ses jambes vibraient de plaisir tandis qu'elle criait.

Etait-il possible de s'évanouir de jouissance ?

Lentement, la brune alla de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à stopper ses assauts. Doucement, elle se retira d'Emma. La blonde tentait de calmer son essoufflement, passant sa main dans la chevelure de Regina. Celle-ci couvrit de baisers le corps en sueurs de la blonde jusqu'à poser ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur sa mâchoire et enfin, sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Les cuisses d'Emma tremblaient toujours et elle commençait à se demander si elle serait même capable de se lever après ça.

 **« Je crois que je viens de vivre le truc le plus puissant de toute ma vie. Lâcha Emma** **après un soupir. »**

Regina sourit en se pinçant les lèvres tandis que la blonde couvrit son cou de baisers. Elle sentit l'intimité humide de la reine contre la sienne et ressenti de nouveau une énorme vague de désir.

Etait-ce possible ?

Là où, d'habitude, un orgasme lui suffisait, ce soir, son corps semblait en demander plus. Oui, son désir envers la brune ne semblait pas se tarir, bien au contraire.

Alors qu'Emma se retrouva sur la brune, elle réalisa que la nuit risquait d'être terriblement longue pour encore et encore se donner l'une à l'autre.

Et elle le fut… C'est au petit matin qu'Emma émergea de sa courte nuit, le corps entier courbaturé à cause de ses activités nocturnes.

Des cheveux ébènes chatouillaient ses narines et elle se redressa légèrement, se retenant à tout prix d'éternuer pour ne pas réveiller son amante… D'ailleurs, cela lui rappela soudainement de lointains souvenirs…

 **« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible que ça se reproduise ? »**

Emma sursauta face au son de la voix de la brune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Regina se relever pour lui faire face.

 **« Bonjour. Et oui, j'espère bien. Lâcha Emma, amusée.**

 **\- Non pas ça.** Répondit Regina, amusée. **Notre condition. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête.

 **« J'y réfléchis depuis un moment et… Je ne voudrais pas que… Tu redeviennes un ange et moi… Moi enfin, que nous-**

 **\- Moi non plus, je ne le voudrais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai établi un contrat. Répondit fièrement Emma.**

 **\- Un contrat ? Demanda Regina, amusée en se relevant et en observant la blonde.**

 **\- On refuse de le devenir. Si on nous propose de devenir un ange, on dit non.**

 **\- On peut faire ça ?**

 **\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous obliger. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. »**

Regina sourit à la blonde avant de se lever, lui laissant une vue imprenable sur son corps.

 **« Il est tard. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un conseiller à la Mairie. »**

Emma acquiesça en se levant, non sans jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs à la reine, dont transpirait une élégance et un charme incroyable. Ses formes étaient magnifiques, et ses gestes étaient raffinés. Ses cheveux en batailles témoignaient de leurs ébats et elle semblait porter sur elle, un mélange des plus harmonieux de leurs deux parfums. Emma avait le regard fixe sur sa bouche, qui avait eu le plaisir de parcourir son corps à de multiples reprises.

La brune se tourna subitement vers elle, la sortant de sa rêverie brusquement.

Regina s'en amusa en enfilant enfin sa paire de talons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Regina fit demi-tour. Elle semblait hésitante. Elle avança vers Emma, ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

 **« Je… »**

Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade. Etait-il possible que son rêve devienne réalité ? Que la brune avoue enfin ses sentiments ?

Elle semblait avoir peur… Et cela était normal après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sentimentalement.

 **« Je… Répéta Regina. »**

La brune secoua la tête puis envoya un sourire désolé.

 **« Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. »**

Emma acquiesça. Elle en était sûre, Regina voulait le lui dire… Mais semblait en avoir une peur bleue. Silencieusement, la blonde mit ses bottes tandis que Regina était face à la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

Elle hésita, puis l'ouvrit et partit.

Lorsque Regina quitta la pièce, Emma souffla lourdement. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, attristée. Elle secoua la tête, se convainquant que ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment.

Elle quitta rapidement le manoir et marcha rapidement en direction du centre-ville. Passant devant l'horloge de Storybrooke, une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

 **« Emma ! »**

Regina arriva presque en courant à hauteur de la blonde. Elle se retrouva devant elle, essoufflée tandis que la blonde ouvrit la bouche afin de lui demander si elle avait un problème. Cependant, Regina la coupa dans son élan.

 **« En vérité, je ne voulais pas te dire ça tout à l'heure. »**

Emma ouvrit de nouveau la bouche afin d'en savoir plus, mais fut coupée de nouveau.

 **« Je… Enfin… J'éprouve des… Sentiments forts pour toi et… j'aimerai qu'on essaie… Peut-être toutes les deux… Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sur je ne voudrais pas, et il faut qu'Henry le sois également… »**

Emma envoya le plus beau et grand sourire qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle s'approcha de Regina, et l'embrassa le plus amoureusement possible. Elle se détacha lentement d'elle et elles ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Le regard de Regina pétillait et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire timidement.

 **« J'avertirais Henry que l'opération Heaven est terminée.**

 **\- Opération Heaven ? Demanda Regina. »**

La brune lança un regard désapprobateur. Emma sourit grandement à la reine avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

 **« Je t'aime Regina. »**

La brune se pinça les lèvres et captura de nouveau la bouche de la blonde en un puissant baiser.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leur souffle se coupa, chacune ferma les yeux et en un éclair, elles ne firent plus qu'un. Plus rien d'autre autour n'avait d'importance… Ni les habitants de Storybrooke surpris, ni la météo capricieuse, ni l'horloge qui indiquait étrangement l'heure de 8h15… Et leurs oreilles furent loin d'entendre les manifestations de joie des anges se transformant simplement en douce et chaleureuse brise flottant par-dessus elles.

FIN.


End file.
